Why the Gears Turn
by GamingWithPyromania
Summary: Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy are created into a whole new world. Their experiences, performances, and their entire being is monitored and controlled by humans, but even through that they keep their heads high and do what they can to have fun, though the night guard is not a fan of this 'Fun'. (Some characters are based off real life friends of mine )
1. AI C1 The Labors of Creation

**Act I: Chapter 1- The Labors of Creation**

* * *

Light cuts into my eyes once I open my eyelids. My legs felt stiff, my face was numb. I looked down at my body, seeing it was a silvery metal. I was very tall, and tall metallic ears fell from my head into my vision. I felt strangely naked. Ignoring that for the time being, I notice a small rectangle hole, long width and short height, directly in front of my face. From it, I could see the bright lights, and another box to my upper right. What was it? Where am I? My mind raced a thousand miles a minute. Who am I? What am I?

The box next to me shuffled a bit, like there was also something in it. If it had a rectangle hole as well, there was no way I could see it, so it was possibly on the other side of the box. Whatever was in it had the right Idea, though. I shoved as hard as I could against the box, even harder than the other box did. While I did this, I felt the box move, and I could tell my box was much, much larger than the other one. I kicked it from my mind, continuing to shove and shove at the box.

I heard someone yelling from across the room, saying things like "I think he's ready to come out!" "Is that the bunny? Or the bear?" "I think it was the Fox!" "No no, it was the bunny for sure, look! It did it again! Let's get them out, their suits are here anyway, we need to get them into them."

Suit? Bunny, Bear, and a Fox? He had said bunny when I shoved against the box, so I assumed that he meant me. I shoved again, but once I heard footsteps outside the box I froze. It must have been the source of the voices, which worried me. A face came into view of my small hole. It was a female, quite tall, with reddish blonde hair, and a smile so bright it warmed me up.

"Hey there Bonnie, you're awake, good. Let's get you into your suit, though. You don't look like yourself! I can't wait to see you move around!" She said to me softly. Her voice was warm and welcoming, and I blinked to show my affection. She had a crowbar, and yanked at the front panel of the box hard. I couldn't see her, so I backed up as far as I could in the box. Finally, the front fell to the floor, exposing the woman who opened me up. She was still smiling as I exited, my eyes finally adjusting to the bright light. Before I had a chance to look around, she helped me towards another young human.

"Ok, are we sure this is Bonnie? I would get my neck rung if it's Freddy or Foxy!" He said. His short black hair reflected the light, giving it a shiny appearance, much like his dark brown eyes, in contrast to the woman's bright blue ones.

"Yeah, it is Mel', now let's get this guy into his suit, we can't leave until we get all three of them into their suits." The woman said. Mel sighed, doing as she said by grabbing the purple rabbit suit next to him on the table. I was so busy looking at the woman that I didn't even notice it!

"Help me would you Katie?" Mel said. Katie… that was her name. She laughed, edging me forward, towards the suit. Mel put the head casing over mine, then began to attach the rest of the parts. They were a dull purple, though still quite vibrant and it's artificial fur was very, very soft. I could tell because I saw Katie was rubbing it for a minute while she held me steady. Finally, I was fully in the suit, and they both stood back to admire their handiwork.

"Looks about right, what do you think Melvin?" Katie said. He nodded, grabbing a red bow tie off the table. He clinked it around my neck, confirming it was on tight. "There! He looks great! Let's see if his voice box works!" She said. She came over to me, opening a panel behind the space under my neck. I heard her wrestle with some wires, finally getting something into the right place.

"Get it?" Melvin asked. Katie walked back to the front of me, and then she began to speak.

"Hello, what is your name?" She asked.

"Hey kid! I'm Bonnie the Bunny! I hope you're having a great time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" I said. Huh? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? What was that? Is that where this place is? That would explain the childlike atmosphere and the pizza decorations on the walls.

Katie seemed pleased with it, while Melvin had a sour look on his face. He walked over to the other box, the one next to the one I was in. While he was opening it, Katie looked me over for anything out of the ordinary. "Let's see… eyes seem to be working… your AI is working just fine… your suit is on correctly! Great! I guess it's safe for me to set you to Free Roaming mode then!" She said. Going back behind me, she fiddled with the back of my head again. Suddenly, I felt a burst of energy surge to my legs, and I easily moved them according to my free will. At first my balance was a bit off, but I slowly got used to it. Katie, seeming content, walked over to the bear suit next to the place my suit was sitting. She shooed me away with her hand, confirming that I was free to go around as I pleased.

I finally looked around the place in more detail at that point. Many different color stars attached to wires hung from the ceiling; each of the stars were a different size, some had glitter on them, and some were outlines of stars instead of filled in ones. Many tables were lined up in rows in the fairly large room I was in. White and purple table cloths were atop each table, alternating in a checkerboard pattern. The black, red and white wall tiles were everywhere, like the place as still under a bit of construction. Surprisingly, I felt excited. Though I just woke up, knew nothing about any of this, or even really who I was, I was very excited to see what was going to happen, Who these Freddy and Foxy personas were, what this building was for. Without meaning to, I started tapping my foot and hitting my hand on the wall. After I stopped, I sat down on the floor, trying to contain my wild thoughts. I don't know how long I sat there, basically organizing my thoughts, but when I came to, there was a large, brown bear standing over me, staring down at me with calm blue eyes.

"Hello." He said flatly. I blinked, standing up to get a better look. When I stood up, I towered over him by nearly a foot. I still felt intimidated by his heavy appearance, though. The only thing making me feel better was that his face was calm and non-threatening. After a moment, neither of us said anything.

"Hi." I eventually said. "So, they finished you too?" I said afterwards. He shrugged, sitting down next to where I was standing. I sat down too, looking forwards the way he was. "I… I'm Bonnie." I said, nervous.

"I'm Freddy, Freddy Fazbear. Um, do you know anything… at all? About this place I mean." Freddy said. I sighed, looking at the ground between my fee

"No…" I managed to say. He seemed disappointed, though not surprised. We both continued looking forward. I glanced over at Katie and Melvin, whom were having trouble opening the last box, much, much smaller than Mine and Freddy's. I stood up, walking over to them. Both of them jumped as I approached, I'm not sure why. Maybe I scared them. Regardless, I held my hand out for the crowbar, which Katie reluctantly handed over. With it, I used all my might to bust open the box. Once It opened, Katie and Melvin sighed with relief.

"W-Why did he do that?" Melvin asked "Is that in their programming?"

'No, but I guess he knows that helping is a nice thing to do, or maybe he likes you Melvin. Right Bonnie?" Katie said.

"I'm Bonnie Bunny" I said flatly, making them laugh. I smiled, then looked into the box I had just opened. A strange looking being stood up in it, it's bright yellow eyes being the only color on it's body besides the shiny grey metal. It had tall, pointed ears. What is this thing?

"Hey Bonnie, you wanna watch us put Foxy together?" Katie asked me. Freddy, who had followed me without me knowing, approached from behind me and stood to watch as well. Foxy? So, he was some kind of Fox then. I nodded my head, interested in what he would look like. Katie and Melvin helped the (I later found out what they were called) Endoskeleton to the table, put all his coverings on, and fixed any wiring, setting him to free roam mode after they decided he was ready after a few tests.

"Alright then! That's all for today, Melvin, let's get outta here." Katie said. Melvin wasted no time picking up all his things, quickly leaving the building with Katie.

Freddy and I stared at the little Fox. He was about five feet tall, had an eye patch covering his right eye, and torn up brownish shorts. He actually had on some form of clothing, which was quite strange, considering I only had a red bow tie, and Freddy had just a small top hat and black bow tie. On his right hand, he had a hook, which was only slightly sharper than his teeth. I didn't like him, not one little bit.

He just looked at us, his eyes darting from me to Freddy. I didn't know anything about them, or much about myself. I did, however, learn very quickly something new about myself. I am very, very irritable.

"Hi!" He said after he figured we were not going to speak. To be fair, I was about to leave him, so his assumption was mostly correct. "I'm Foxy the Pirate Fox! And who are you two?" He said. Though he had a pirate accent, he spoke in perfect English.

"Well, I'm Freddy Fazbear, and this is Bonnie Bunny." Freddy said next to me. Foxy looked us up and down, and he had a slight glint in his eye. He smiled, giving it a menacing overlook.

"Well, nice to meet you both. What's there to do around here, huh?" He said, darting around the area next to us. I huffed, angrily watching him encircle me with a bright smile on his face. How annoying, this little Fox was.

* * *

 **Author's note-**

Hey there! It feels good to get back into writing, it just feels right, you know? OK, so sorry if you liked TUS, but here's this! This is my very first time writing from first person perspective, so let me know how I did! Seriously, point out any flaws, You know, point out good stuff you liked and bad stuff that needs to be fixed. I'm super super super excited about FNAF 4 too guys, And Scott is killing me with all those teaser images, literally. I made the cover art myself, and I hope you like this story! Next chapter will be out Tuesday, so until then, Later!

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

"Inside of Me" - StarFox rock song by MandoPony. I love Star Fox, best game ever I swear... never mind. He's one of my mains in smash brothers, so when I play him I play this song sometimes, makes me feel so epic, though I'm not. eh, whatever, awesome song regardless.


	2. AI C2 Foxy

**Act I: Chapter 2- Foxy**

* * *

Freddy and I, after getting tired of dealing with the very excitable Fox, sat down on one of the two stages. One of them, the one we were on, was fairly large. I found a red guitar, a microphone, and a few other props on it. I quite liked the guitar, and in my brain, I found the many voice recordings (the ones I could use to communicate with humans, as I couldn't use my real voice around them) that I knew how to play it. I picked it up, strumming on it lightly to the beat in my head. Freddy looked at the microphone, and seemed quite content to just hold onto it.

After awhile, we noticed it had gotten dark outside. We were not sure why; it was like someone put the big light outside out. The inside was moderately light, the main party room had a light on in the ceiling, though every other light was out. It gave me chills, the thought that light was entirely not in our command. Freddy and I were both plugged into the wall; we had these cords in our backs that had a panel over them. Though somewhat difficult to reach, When we open the panel, we can plug ourselves into the wall, and there were a few outlets on the stage to do so with. When I plugged myself in, a big burst of energy flowed through my entire body.

Though being plugged in felt very exhilarating, I was forced to say near the outlet, due to the cord being moderately short. I used this time to strum on my guitar and talk to Freddy.

"Hey Bonnie, do you know what we do here?" Freddy asked me while I played a few cords. I thought about it for a moment, tapping my foot.

"Hm… well. I know how to play the guitar, do you know how to sing?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I do." He said, looking at the microphone in his hand. I smiled. Behind one of the curtains was a drumset; it was pirate themed with a skull and crossbones. I didn't want to call Foxy over, so I just assumed that was his, basing it off his attire.

"I guess we're a sort of band then" I said. My answer seemed to content him, as he smiled a bit, looking back at the party room. We hadn't explored the rest of the place, but from the stage I saw Two hallways, an area with visible bathrooms, and a few other doors. The other stage, the one Foxy was sitting on, was curtained with quaint purple sheets. They had bright white stars on them, scattered across them. The were opened up, and on the stage was the Red Fox himself. He was humming a sea shanty, happily bobbing his head to the beat.

Freddy narrowed his eyes at the small Fox. "I want to be friendly to him, but he just seems like he's going to be trouble." he said, with no emotion on his face. I could tell that too.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on him, he seems like the villainous types. He is already irritating me with that annoying song." I said. Foxy had stopped humming it and began to sing to it instead, his deep pirate voice going 'Du du du du dum dum', the beat of his head acting as a base.

"I agree…" Freddy said. His eyes perked up, like he just thought of something. "Hey, do you think we should talk to him? Maybe he's lonely." Freddy said. I shrugged.

"Sure, but call him over here, I'm not going to him." I said. Freddy laughed and unplugged himself. He grabbed my guitar lightly, sitting down and unplugging me too. He extended his hand to me, and I begrudgingly grabbed it, standing up. We both walked over to him, heading through the table clothed tables. Freddy had put his mic down with my guitar, and he had a dull smile on his face. Foxy looked up at us, and he seemed a bit annoyed from us interrupting him from his song. "Hi there Foxy." Freddy said. Foxy looked up at me, his ears falling a bit. I smiled, trying to comfort him a bit.

"U-Uh hi again." Foxy said nervously. He looked away from me, looking at Freddy instead. "Um… what do you guys want?" He asked.

"What do you mean "What do we want?", Good lord we only wanted to talk to you!" I said, raising my voice. Even when he was standing up, I was a full two feet taller than him, and I could tell it made him nervous. I grinned.

"I-I mean, do you need something- or do you just want to talk?" He said, looking back to Freddy. He had trouble looking at me, I noticed.

"Well, we don't really know much about what's going on." Freddy said honestly. "We decided it would be a good idea to talk with you about it, you know, find out some more information."

"I don't know… this place seems like it's for young kids…" Foxy said. I told him duh, which made him narrow his eyes at me. "I know it's kinda obvious Bonnie, but I'm just trying to help." He said.

"Well, you don't have to say it if we can clearly tell it's so." I retorted. Freddy sighed, looking around to change the subject quickly.

"Um… Hey! This place is still under construction, let's go check it out, you know, to see if there is any information we can pick up." Freddy said, bright eyes looking into mine. I sighed.

"Oh, ok." Foxy said. Silently, I cursed Freddy for inviting him, but I was curious as well as to what could be in the building. We decided it best to split up. I would take the right hall, Freddy would take the left, and Foxy would check around the party room and bathrooms. On my way to the right hall, Foxy well out of sight, Freddy grabbed my arm.

"Try and be nice, please Bonnie? I know he is a bit… obnoxious, but we have to learn to deal with him." Freddy said. I huffed, nodding my head a bit. Surprisingly, He thought that to be a suitable answer, and headed down his hallway. I went down mine, taking a quick glance into the small stage that Foxy had been on. It was fairly small, in terms of it protruding from the wall, but it stretched a bit farther in the wall too, giving it a more closed look, like it was build for solitude, yet still usable for an open performance. My guess was it was used in both. The starred curtains gave it a darker look, the inside walls were a creamy white, different because there were no tiled bits like the rest of the walls. Satisfied with looking at that, I turned my attention to the hallway. It was very, very long, and a door was on each side of it. One halfway down, the other on the other side all the way down. It seemed quite weird to have such a long, long hallway. I couldn't understand what it would be used for. This hallway was completely tiled, so I assumed it was just the main party area that had the tiles not completely done. As I walked down the hall, I checked into the first door. It was a supply closet, and not much of interest was inside. It was an interesting place to hide, if that ever was needed in such a place as the idea of "hide and seek" sounded quite exciting to me. I headed towards the last door in the hall. The walls here were completely empty, and the fact that the tiles only reached only so far up the walls gave it a very bland look. It need some pictures or something to make it more exciting. I finally made it down the hallway. I jumped when I saw Freddy also walking into the room from the other side.

"W-What?" I said, looking at him curiously. "The hallway connects?" I said, astonished.

"Clearly." Freddy said sarcastically. I smiled, looking at the room curiously. The main aspect of the room was the large pile of monitors sitting in a strange pile. Freddy and I looked in awe as we could see each and every room in the building. We saw Foxy looking in one of the bathrooms. Interestingly, we could hear him too.

"...I'm kinda sick of these two…" We heard him say. "That bunny especially, with his stupid bow tie, and that dumb bear too. They look so "Get-uppity" and what not. They might think they're better than me too! I can see it in their eyes!" Foxy said, looking into another bathroom. We followed him to another room, which the camera said was the kitchen, though we only heard his voice because the video was cut out. "...and I can't let them either. If they think they can just 'tell me what to do', then they're sorely mistaken. I don't take orders, just because they're bigger than me, I don't care!" Foxy said.

"...W-What?" Freddy said. I snorted, knowing I was right about him. "T-That idiot! I was being nice to him! Maybe he just go me wrong…" Freddy said. I cursed silently. Though it seemed selfish, I didn't need Freddy getting close to that Fox, I need a friend and I didn't want to deal with that Fox. So, I held his shoulder lightly, patting his back with my other hand.

"We shouldn't be… involved with him. You heard those things he said about us, he clearly can't be trusted, do you honestly think we can base a friendship on a lie, especially one like his? Liars only lie, we can't trust them, they're always full of more." I said. Freddy sighed. "Freddy, we can't trust him, why would we become his friend. We should stick together, not worry about him, you know?"

"Yeah… you're right… I hate liars. Thanks Bonnie. Let's go back. I'm done dealing with this Fox." He said. I silently cursed the Fox, but I was glad it ended up going well for me. As we headed back, we saw Foxy walking around the main party room. Upon spotting us, a instant scowl showed on his face, but he quickly covered it up with a fake smile. Disgusting.

"Hey guys, did you find anything?" Foxy asked. Freddy huffed, walking straight past him to the stage. I followed, 'accidentally' bumping into him. Foxy, after this, stomped his foot in rage "Oh, so it's like THAT is it? Fine! Whatever… I never did like you two anyway!" Foxy said.

Freddy did an about face, walking straight over to the Fox, bearing down on him. "Look you lying vermin. We already found out about this, we heard you saying it over a camera system in the office at the end of the hall." Freddy said. Foxy gulped.

"H-How much did you h-hear?" He said. I could smell his cowardice and shame.

"I heard enough. Now, I loathe liars. If you can say to my face such nice things, then you should mean it. Don't go behind people's backs and say these types of things." Freddy said. Foxy's eyes darted to the floor, his fear evident. "Get back into the cove over there, don't let me see your face again." Freddy said.

"Why should I? I'm not some slave of yours!" Foxy said, standing quite boldly for the same person that shrank down as small as possible just a few moments ago.

Freddy grabbed his collar, making the Fox yelp "Do as I say, or I'll make you regret those words." Freddy said with no emotion. I sneered as Foxy scrambled to the his 'cove'. Freddy walked back to our stage, but while Foxy was running away, I noticed a frazzled wire poking from out of his suit, most likely attached to his endoskeleton.

"Humph, he's not even fully operational, what a waste of time." I said. Something about that Fox gave me mixed feelings. Light Pity, serious irritability, anger, regret, and most importantly, confusion. The confusion part of it came from the fact that, when Freddy, Foxy, and I went to look for information (of which none of us found), Foxy did not have those wires poking out of his head, meaning something happened when we separated that I was not aware of. I wasn't really worried about it, as I figured it was just Foxy's running around that loosened them up or maybe he had ran into a wall. I also, for the most part, did not care at all.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hello! Well I finally got this up for you guys, sorry it's a bit later than I wanted it to be, but eh, school. Anyway, I've got a lot on my plate, what with finals coming and all, so I wrote another chapter already written, and it will be out on Thursday. I'm also nearly done with number four, and I plan to have it out this weekend. Let me know what you think about this one! I love writing this and I'm really enjoying 1st person more than I thought I would. Anyway, later!

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

"Ride" By Twenty One Pilots! I LOVE THIS BAND OMG *drools*


	3. AI C3 Emma

**Act I: Chapter 3- Emma**

* * *

We didn't really understand it at the time, but a little while after Freddy and I sat down from the incident with Foxy, a chime rang about the building. I thought nothing of it, maybe a clock or something hit some specific time (nothing big honestly), but it wasn't until a load of workmen came in that I started to get worried. Freddy and I watched as they fixed the rest of the tiles. To our surprise, (and pleasure), Katie came back to check on us.

"Hi Bonnie and Freddy, I guess you two are getting along well!" She said happily, checking me and Freddy over before she headed over to Foxy. "Hm… I hope Foxy know he doesn't have to stay in the pirates cove." I heard her say as she opened the curtains. "Foxy! Why are these wires hanging out of your head!? And their frazzled too!" She said, sounding horrified. Smirking, I looked at Freddy, who just slowly shook his head in response. I turned to listen to her again. Melvin had came over and the two were talking "...we can't let this happen again, something happened to him and his wires got a bit tussled with."

"Ok, Ok, I'll report this to the CEO, but you'll have to keep an eye on him for a bit. I just wonder what happened to him… do you think someone broke in?" I heard Melvin say. Katie scowled.

"No, nothing was stolen, and what vandal would just break a few wires and leave the other two just fine? Not a very good thief either, considering the expensive equipment we had left here." Katie said. Melvin shrugged. "Look Mel, I know the boss said that this type of thing would happen, considering the… event, that took place with this chain he bought. Make sure you tell him pronto, I can't fix this right now, I've got lights to install."

"Alright, alright, just keep an eye on him real quick!" He said, running to the front lobby. I looked at Freddy, and I spotted the puzzled look on his muzzle.

I shifted my guitar from one arm to the other "What do you think happened to him?" Freddy asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know the guy to well, but he's really sporadic in his behavior, he probably ran into a wall. And hey, I think he broke something in his AI, that's why he's so sour and moody." I said. Freddy nodded, and looked back down at the ground.

I looked back over at the workers for a while, and before long, they had finished with the tiles, lights, and begun cleaning up their equipment. Many of them left, leaving the place full of more people wearing uniforms. The cleaned the tables, straightened everything, and checked on all the rooms. I saw a few cooks come in, but they didn't seem to stick around, and headed to the kitchen (What we assumed, based on the camera label for it). The place was finally done, everything in place and everything straight. Everyone had been so busy and there were so many people everywhere, that I didn't notice Foxy staring at me and Freddy from his cove. He had a scowl, but he quickly stuck his head back in when both Freddy and I looked at him. "He's never going to calm down, is he? he's constantly going to act like this." I warned Freddy. He sighed, looking back at the workers.

"Alright, everything is ready!" one of them said excitedly.

"Great, let's get the three guys ready then!" Katie said, from behind the original speaker. She came up to us. "Hi again, get ready for a party you two." She said, unplugging us from the wall. We both stood up, unsure of what was going on. She checked us over one last time, then said "When the kids arrive, you guys are going to look so great! After the few songs you guys play, I have to stick around and watch you guys interact with the kids, which will be a blast. Make sure Foxy comes over once and awhile from his cove, I bet this band with the drums will sound excellent." She said. I grumbled at the thought of Foxy playing with us, but ignored it for the time being.

Once she left to, what my guess was, speak to and check on Foxy, Freddy and I smiled at each other, feeling giddy.

"So this is what we were made for!" I said happily, strumming a note on my guitar.

"I guess so! We get to perform for kids! I just hope they like us, I mean, what if they don't… makes me kinda nervous." Freddy said. I patted his back with a laugh.

"Don't worry about it Freddy, they'll love you! Plus, I'll be here the whole time, every step of the way!" I said, trying to comfort him. He smiled brightly, holding up his mic.

"Are you ready for this, Bonnie?" He asked me. I smirked, raising my guitar.

"You bet! Let's rock this out!" I said, Freddy laughing at my cheesy line. We both looked to our left, off stage. Everyone was staring a right at us, watching us curiously. Katie was writing something down on a clipboard, looking up at us curiously. Freddy and I lowered our instruments, looking at them stare. We looked away, laughing again. They seemed astonished.

"Um… how did they..?" One of the employees asked. Katie stuck up her hand, ready to explain.

"Their AI chips are connected to some memory banks. They can pick up and perceive human activity and replicate it. They can make up their own gimmicks. Heck, they could create a new game if they wanted to. They can learn and converse with one another perfectly. Truly fascinating!" Katie said, writing more on the clipboard.

"b-but, aren't they only allowed to speak prerecorded messages?" Melvin asked her, having come back from the front nodded.

"They can only say their prerecorded messages to us, yes. But, they appeared to have learned how to speak to one another, fairly quickly too. But, they will not use it to us humans, as it's not in their programming. Look guys, these things will continue to amaze us, so just take everything they say and do as normal, ok?" Katie said. Everyone seemed uneasy, what with her confusing explanation and all. Even Melvin felt a bit weirded out by it.

"Ok, I know those animatronics are weird and everything, but we can worry about it later! There's a huge line out here, and we need to get ready for this." Another worker said. After about ten minutes, about fifty people or more came piling into the building, all of them staring at me and Freddy. I could tell Freddy was a bit worried, and I honestly could hear my gears ticking in my chest. I nodded my head to him, and he nodded back. I began playing, and Freddy started singing to my music. Among the children clapping and cheering, I saw his smile get so bright it was incandescent. He was happy, and I was happy too.

Foxy also had a fairly large crowd, all of them hanging on his every word with extreme attentiveness. The kids happily played with me and Freddy, and it was just as much fun, maybe even more so, as we thought it would be. I even played hide and seek with them and I hid in the supply closet. The kids would sit in front of Foxy's cove, and he would emerge with a sinister smile on his face. He would tell them tales of the seven seas, a huge labyrinth, and a mysterious adventure to a hidden island, it's location not marked on any map. He even told the story of how a shark had bitten off his hand, explaining why he wore his hook. Some of them were quite interesting, I must admit.

At the end of the day, me and Freddy were about to play another song, the last one before the kids left, when Foxy jumped up on the stage. "Arrr! You landlubbers are going to play another shanty, you be? Yarrr! Nothing but racket and blurred lines, I say!" he said, his prerecorded voice having chopped up pirate language.

I knew the exact message to repeat to him "Hello Foxy! If you don't think our music is good, why don't you play with us?" I said.

"Yarr! That be logical, Bonnie Bunny! I might make ye me first mate at this rate!" He replied, his voice content. Freddy and I pulled out the drum set, and Foxy sat down accordingly. "Alright mateys! Let's get this shanty started!" Foxy said. And we did. The response from our argument, and then our performance was exhilarating. Freddy and Foxy also seemed elated. This song seemed like it played for an eternity, Freddy and I ignoring our anger and resentment towards Foxy for just one song, one that was special and meant more than any other song we could have played. Everything settled down, and finally, everyone had left the building, and Foxy also left the main stage to the pirate's cove.

I was still extremely excited about the performance, and Freddy would not stop smiling. I was also finally more aware of what my purpose in this world was, something that I didn't know before, which makes everything I see and do much clearer. Freddy was humming quietly to the last song, I myself strumming away at my guitar, when we heard some people come in. It was Katie and another woman. I had never seen this woman before, and I was interested; She had light brown hair, blue eyes, and she wore thick glasses over them. I listened to their conversation as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Ok, so I've just got a few things to tell you before you can get started." Katie told her. The girl nodded, looking at her intently. "Ok… ok… so, your job is to watch all of these cameras, mostly because you have to watch the animatronics to make sure they stay in the building, stay out of trouble, and to watch for any intruders. If you see an intruder, lock your office doors, and call the authorities at once. Also, call the boss too, his phone number is on the desk."

"Ok…" The girl said, slight worry on her face. She took a glance at me as I stared at her. "Um… will those… things try to get me?" She said. "They kinda creep me out."

"Alright Emma, I know you're scared, and I know this seems like it's going to be hard, but it's alright, if they get near your office, shut that door. There is no consequence for doing so, you'll be fine. Just… don't let them in your office, because then…. well, I don't know what they could do but it might be a bit bad." Katie said. Emma sighed, looking at the cove.

"Alright… there's just three of them, right?" She asked. Katie nodded,

"Yes, only three for now." Katie answered.

"For now?"

"Yeah, the fourth one is still under construction. Don't worry though, she still has a few more weeks before she's ready." Katie said with a smile.

Freddy and I looked at each other. Freddy had a smile on his face, and I knew he was thinking of something. I liked it. "Are they going to bother me?" Emma asked Katie. Katie shook her head, and after a few minutes, Katie said goodbye, leaving Emma alone in her seat. She stared at Freddy and I. "These things creep me out! My shift doesn't start until Twelve, so you stay there until I'm ready!" She said, crossing her arms.

I looked at Freddy, who nodded with a grin. We stood up, and walked over to her. She looked up at me with large eyes, and I could tell she was afraid. She shook a bit, like she had a chill in her spine, then she promptly stood up and dashed towards the office down the hall. Freddy and I laughed, turning to each other. "Ok, I saw your face, what's your plan?" I asked.

"I have an idea. She's some kind of night guard, by the sound of her job explanation. And what do we do all night? Nothing. Know what she's going to do all night? Watch us, and nothing. So, let's make this interesting..." Freddy said, laughing a bit.

"Ok, ok, what's this then?" I asked, interested. Freddy smiled brightly.

"Ok, so, I was looking through my memory banks today, and I found out that all endoskeletons out of their suit, are considered a violation of the regulations. So, let's 'pretend' that she's an endoskeleton. We can tell the CEO or whatever that she broke our rules and regulations, so we won't get in trouble, and it will make these nights interesting, to say the least." Freddy said. I was giddy with joy, this was a perfect Idea! I could hide, the pop out behind her door, and scare her. I wouldn't really go for her, unless she left the door open. "Oh, and one more thing, once that bell or clock or whatever chimes at 6 AM, she wins! So we'll leave and she can come back the next week. If we catch her though… well… we'll do what the rules say we must do, and shove her in that spare Freddy suit in the back. Oh, and remember to be careful not to be too rough on her, at least, not at first. As the week progresses, we'll get faster and faster, so hopefully she won't get bored!"

"This is a great Idea Freddy! Not only are we saving ourselves from boredom, it gives her something to do too!" I said excitedly. Emma would be just fine, she can just leave the door shut if she wanted to, and all we had to do was attempt to get into her office.

"Shall we start tonight?" Freddy asked curiously. I nodded.

"Let's get this game started!"

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Greetings! How are you doing? Well, I think this is going well! Oh, and if you were wondering, 'Emma' is based of a real life friend of mine, Emma! Yep, she's one of my best friends, and she even has a wattpad, so you should check her out as well! Her User name is: xNoControlEmmax (Don't tell her, but i'm not a big One Direction Fan, I love her all the same though ^_^). Anyway, If you liked this chapter, favorite it, follow it, review it, and show your support! It makes me happy to see you care, and gives me motivation! Oh, I'd also so like to say that I don't really need suggestions for this one, as I spent way more time on the story, at least Act 1's story.

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

Stressed out- by Twenty one Pilots. 'My name is blurry face and I, care what you think!"


	4. AI C4 Friend in a Box

**Act I: Chapter 4- A Friend in a Box**

* * *

I poked my head around the corner just soon enough to see Emma go around the corner into the office. Perfect. Freddy looked at me; I nodded before we both entered the opposite hallways. As I walked towards the office, I thought I saw Foxy poke his head out of the cove with a puzzled expression, though I wasn't sure. Incidentally, the hallway had been decorated a little bit, with the drawings children had given us. Pictures of Freddy, Foxy, and myself were hung about the hallways. Some of them were adorable, while some of them were just plain creepy. Regardless, I headed towards the office. Doing what Freddy had told me, I advanced slowly, and when every I saw the camera activate, I would freeze in place until it turned back off. It was easy because it would make a small 'beep' noise and the light would flash. It was a dead giveaway whenever she was looking at me. I crept towards the office, and I smiled creepily whenever I got to the door.

"W-what is that?" She said with terror. I could tell she was petrified. I think she heard me come up, not only because she said that, but also because she checked the light on the door. Her scream sounded wonderful. Before I could get in, she reached at the doorway and pressed something, and a large metallic door came down in the doorway, closing me off from her. I moved to the glass window to peek at her. She could still see me, the light was still on. She closed the other door too, and looked at me. I tapped the glass hard, making her jump again.

"G-Go away, bunny!" She said. I shook my head, which made her groan loudly. "I'm not letting you in, so don't even try it!" She said. She sounded irritated, which made me smile. I decided to leave her alone for the time being. I went around on the other side to find Freddy, who was standing by the door, not enough to be in view of the door light, but the back camera could still see him. He looked at me.

"I'm guessing she shut the door on you too? Is that why she screamed?" Freddy said. Just then, the door opened, the light turned on, and we heard Emma scream again. She quickly shut the door, and Freddy and I laughed at her expense. I caught another glimpse at her, and I saw her wearing a purple uniform, which seemed somewhat significant, yet I think it was just a case of deja vu. The office had a strange looking pink cupcake, two in fact, and they even had eyes and teeth. One was on a plate, and the other was free standing. A metal fan sat on her desk, the ones that could chop of your fingers if you weren't careful. It made a humming noise, that I imagined could and would get annoying if you heard it for too long. Papers scattered her desk in a orderless arrangement. Emma looked at me and Freddy with much disdain before she closed the door, and as I peeked through the window I saw the fear in her face. Freddy grabbed my shoulder.

"I think she's had enough, let's give her a break for the rest of the night. I think you scared her good anyway." Freddy said. I felt an air of pride swell in me as we headed back to the main stage. Foxy was definitely staring at me now, though I was in too good a mood to worry about his silly antics. Emma had survived night 1, without much trouble, and I was saved from boredom. The six AM bell rang, and Freddy and I smiled with joy. She would probably come out and thank us for the amazing night, and she was probably sad that it was time for her to leave. We saw her come out the right hallway, looking at us. She seemed shaken up. She walked past us slowly, staring at us the whole time.

Freddy, before Emma had gone out of sight, said "Thanks for the wonderful night Emma! We'll see you tomorrow night!" Emma's eyes widened, and she ran out the building, gasping for air the entire time. Freddy and I smiled. She was still playing along to our game, it had seemed, and we applauded her for being so theatrical. It was a bit dramatic, if you ask me, but well done indeed.

"Hey Freddy, do you think we scared her?" I asked Freddy. He looked at me directly.

"No." He said. "I think she just got a bit surprised, that's all. I mean, Come on, look at us! We're robotic animals build to entertain children! How could that, in any way, be scary? I practically scream adorable. I'm sure Emma knows this too, and all she really did was get a bit surprised. My guess is she knows our game, and she's playing along like we hoped. Nothing wrong with giving her a jump every now and then. Oh! I can't wait to catch her!" Freddy said. We both laughed, hopping back onto the stage, waiting for those doors to open so we can see the children again. Like what we were made for.

* * *

The end of the day came faster than we had hoped. Foxy pushed his drumset back behind the curtain, grumbling as his little legs struggled to move it. I humored him and helped him, though he grumbled even louder once we had finished. I heard him mumble something about not needing my help as he wandered back to the cove. I laughed, walking over to Freddy. He was looking down at one of the tables, one the staff forgot to clean up. On it were a few plates, and a few of them were untouched by picky children. Two plates specifically had full slices of pizza on them. One of which, Freddy stood directly over.

"What's up Fred?" I said, playfully looking over his shoulder. He muttered something. "Huh?"

"I said, I wonder what food tastes like." He said. I blinked, processing this question. What did food taste like? Did different types of food have different tastes? Or was it all just the same taste? What even was a taste?

"I don't know…" I admitted "I don't know… but… do you think we can find out?"

"I don't know… try it… I'm not going to be the one to clean you out if you get all sticky. I chuckled, grabbing the pizza. It was plain cheese, from what I saw. I tried to push it down my throat, like I saw some of the children do, but it was too big. I thought for a moment. Those children move their mouth up and down when they put it in, and they bite off smaller chunks too. I pulled a piece off, then chewed it in my mouth. I felt my gears spin faster. "Well? How is it?" Freddy asked me.

"Oh my god Freddy! You gotta taste this!" I said. I could taste the wonderful american cheese, the delicious tomato sauce, and it's wonderful baked bread. I handed Freddy the slice next to mine, this one had pepperoni on it. He looked at it curiously, sniffing it as I remembered myself doing, though I don't think I actively thought of it at the time. He followed my example, ripping off a piece and chewing it. His eyes lit up. "Great right!" I said. He nodded.

"Oh my god Bonnie! This stuff is amazing! Here, try this pepperoni." He said. I grabbed the pepperoni from him. I looked at it curiously, then looked at him.

"Hey Freddy, what do… what do you think this stuff comes from?" I asked. Freddy tapped his foot, then snapped his fingers.

"Well, I think Cheese is some kind of molded milk or something. Like yogurt, or something. The bread is like molded flour, I think. The pepperoni is… meat… so I guess it comes from animals." Freddy said. I looked at him with awe.

"How do you know this?" I asked. Freddy grinned.

"Well, you know I disappear sometimes during the day, right?" Freddy said. I nodded, vaguely remembering those few hours during the day that I lost sight of Freddy. "Well, I wanted to look into the kitchen, and wow! They have this big brick thing that they pull the pizza out of, and I overheard a few of them teaching some sort of newbie about cooking. That's how I heard about all this stuff. Anyway, shut up and try that already!" Freddy said. Again, I looked at the pepperoni.

"What do you mean it, "Comes from an animal?" I asked.

"I think they like, breed them and kill them." Freddy said. Both of us lowered our ears at the sound of this. "W-Wait… th-they kill animals… then feed their dead remains to poor little children?!" Freddy said.

"W-Whoa ok, ok. That's wrong, Freddy! That's not right!" I said, looking at him with fear. They just killed animals, just to feed them to the children and what we assumed to the other humans as well. And Freddy ate some too! "Spit it out Freddy!" I screamed. Freddy hit his chest a few times, trying to get it out. I eventually groaned and reached my hand into his mouth. It was coated with a thick layer of cheese and pizza sauce, and once I finally found most of the meat, my hand was covered in it. "Ech."

"Um… Katie… what are they doing?" We heard Melvin ask. Katie, who was standing beside him, was pushing a box into the room.

"Oh I don't know, just get them cleaned up, would you?" She said. She sounded a bit irritated. "it's freaking 10 and we got to get this one ready for tomorrow."

"I know I know. Oh, um, hey Freddy, come with me would you? Gotta take that dirty suit off you and clean you guys up." Melvin said. My guess was he saw us eating the pizza, due to the scowl on his face. "Lucky for you we got our next shipment of suits for you guys, so it's no big deal." He said, his face lightening.

"Yes, yes, I'm glad we did. Ok, I'll put this one on the stage." Katie said, shoving the big crate onto the main stage via the side ramp. The box, once off the dolly, sat perfectly still. I wanted to ask what was in it, but I knew I would get in trouble if I spoke with out a prerecorded message.

I quickly thought of one "Hey there kids! Bonnie bunny here! Might I ask what you youngsters are doing here?" I said. Katie glanced at me, giggling a bit.

"Oh, it's a new Friend Bonnie! I think you like it, this one's cute!" She said. Grabbed a crowbar out, and was about to pry open the box when she slapped the side of her face. "Oh dang it! I forgot it's suit!" She said. She cursed under her breath, though I still heard.

"No need to get angry kid! This is a happy and magical place!" I said. She groaned at my not-meant-for-but-still-sarcastic prerecorded message, running into the parts and service room that Freddy and Melvin went into.

"Melvin! We forgot it's suit! Come on!" I heard her yell. Soon afterwards, I saw her practically dragging the man out of the room, a rag still in his hands. "We left it at the warehouse!" She said angrily. I heard them slam the door with resentment.

"Dang… he didn't put my suit back on yet." I heard Freddy say behind me. I turned to the parts and service room, and laughed at Freddy as I saw his naked head poking from behind the back room door. "Don't laugh and help clean me up!" He said, his metallic mouth moving lazily to his words. His now popping blue eyes darted around the room for spectators, which made him look ridiculous. I complied.

After about half an hour (And the stripping and reapplying of my exoskeleton to clean myself as well) we were finally clean of the pizza. While the pizza was one of the best things I ever experienced, I didn't think the mess it made afterwards would be worth those moments in heaven. Incidentally, us now clean gave us time to remember the box with our 'new friend' on the stage. Freddy and I nearly jumped over each other to get to it. Even Foxy, who had been watching the whole ordeal from behind the curtains of the pirate cove, had come over to see it.

Freddy was the first to speak as we gathered around it. "um… hello?" He said, cautious of his words. We saw a pair of pink eyes light up through the small rectangular hole. They blinked at our curiously. It said nothing, and we figured that was because it's voice box was not activated or installed yet. Freddy, Foxy, and I continued to stare at it. It quite short, at least to me. It was about four inches taller than Foxy, who was standing awfully close to it. Freddy had the bright Idea to pick up the crowbar Katie had left. "Hey Bonnie, give me a hand would you?" Freddy said.

"Right" I said, grabbing the crowbar from him and shoving it between the two planks of wood that encased our new friend. Pushing, with Freddy's help, I managed to pull the front panel off. We finally saw the new friend Katie had spoken about. She was, as I thought, only a bit taller than Foxy, yet still shorter than Freddy. She looked from me, to Freddy, then to Foxy. We assumed she was a girl, I thought I heard Katie call her that at least, also she had pink eyes. Not that a guy could have pink eyes either though.

"Freddy, that's my name." Freddy said. She blinked, and her naked body language gave a sign that she didn't understand. "Hm… Hey Bonnie, do you think we can get her voice box to work?"

"Hmm… you know, maybe…. there's a panel on the back of her head, I assume. Maybe if we just find the right wire…" I said. Freddy had already walked over to her, and opened up her head panel. She didn't seem to worried, though I was sure she had no Idea what we were doing. A fool's paradise, I guess. Interestingly, Freddy shut the lid to the panel, then stood back to see if what he did worked.

"Hello, my name is Freddy, what's yours?" Freddy said. The animatronic blinked, then looked at Me and said her first words.

"I'm Chica, and why am I naked?" She said. Freddy and I laughed, while Foxy continued to stare at her. We now knew for a fact that she was a girl, based on her voice. Freddy offered her one of his suits, an offer she quickly declined "They wouldn't fit me!" She said, giggling. Freddy and I quickly found that she and Foxy liked to stare at each other, mainly after a conversation died down and she had a few moments to do as she pleased. It was slightly confusing, kinda like they were having a private conversation. And I wasn't invited.

"What are you to staring at each other for!?" I finally blurted out, not realizing the anger in my voice until after I said it. Chica quickly looked away, visibly embarrassed. Foxy narrowed his eyes.

"Mind your own, Bunny." He said in a sour voice. He stood up as Katie and Melvin finally got back with Chica's suit.

"Finally, alright, now we gotta-" Katie said. She stopped what she was saying when she saw the naked Chica waving her hand at Katie. She looked at Me and Freddy, which made us both smile like we were innocent. "Wow… alright, I guess they couldn't wait to meet their new friend. Well, this makes this easier, all we have to do is dress her and check her for any mistakes!" Katie said. Freddy looked proud about helping her, like it made him feel important. I did too. Katie left us to stay with Melvin to put the suit on Chica and check her in the parts and service room.

"I wonder why they did it… and how… and how they knew how to do it." Melvin said.

"I'm Bonnie Bunny." I said in my prerecorded voice.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy said after me. Melvin groaned at our sarcastic comments, while Katie just laughed from the parts and service room.

"Maybe if you were less sour they'd be nicer to you Mel!" Katie said. Finally in her costume, Chica came out of the back room with Katie, who came to me and patted my back, Freddy's too. "Great job with Chica, not a single mistake! Good job you guys!" She said. Freddy and I smiled at her.

"I hope you had a great day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Freddy said happily in his recorded voice.

"Thanks Freddy, I think it was good. Anyway, I need to talk about Emma before she comes here in thirty minutes. I know you guys were playing around with her, but you scared her something fierce. Just don't do anything that will get you taken apart, got it?" Katie said. Freddy and I blinked. She never scolded us before, and she had never used that tone before, which gave me chills up my endospine.

"Have a good day!" I said cheerfully. Katie sighed, grabbing Melvin's arm and heading out the building. Before they left, the stood in the lobby to chat for a moment, which me and Freddy listened to.

"...Katie, should we worry about this!? I mean, what if they kill her!" Melvin said.

"I know, but the issue is, I have a feeling I know why they want to.. and it worries me…" Katie said.

"What is it honey?" Melvin said, his voice now concerned.

"I… I think they think she's an endoskeleton… I mean she is rather thin… so they mean to shove her into a suit… because being out of a suit at night is strictly prohibited… you know so they don't strip themselves and we have to redress them before the show starts. I just… what if they shove her into the suit. That suit would absolutely crush her!" Katie said. I could hear a strange noise, one I heard a child make while her eyes leaked water. I think she was crying.

I heard Melvin pat her back, like he was hugging her "It's alright Katie… It's alright sweetie… Who knows? Those boys like to have fun, and maybe they just want something to do… who knows, maybe they think it's a game and they wanted to make Emma a part of it… come on, it's late. Let's go home." Melvin said. I heard the door shut, and after a few moments I made sure they were gone by looking in myself.

From out of nowhere, Chica stuck her head between us "Whatcha doin?" She asked sweetly. Freddy and I backed up a bit. We were about to say something when we heard the front door open. Me and Freddy grinned at each other. We grabbed Chica and headed to the stage, pretending to be asleep. Chica looked at us with confusion, but once she saw Emma she did the same as us. Emma walked over to us, I could hear her feet. She stood in front of us, mainly Freddy, and didn't move. "Don't try it again… got it? I'm not in the mood, so just don't do it, alright?" I heard Emma say. She was very quiet, and nearly inaudible were her footsteps as she walked towards the office.

Chica was the first to speak "What is she talking about?!" She said, worried. Freddy and I grinned, ignoring her question. We didn't really think it was time to include her into the game yet, if we ever did want to.

"Don't worry about it!" I said. Freddy nodded his head and together, we both headed towards the office to play with Emma once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hey guys! Alright so I'll go ahead and say it, the next chapter should be coming out on Monday, so that's that. Also, next week is the last week of school for me! So, Finals! YAY! All that aside, I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for supporting me these last few months! I love you all so much! Anyway, that's all for now! See you Monday!

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

"Phoenix" By Fall Out Boy. I F-ING LOVE FALL OUT BOY U GUYS OMFG!


	5. AI C5 Miss and Match

**Act I: Chapter 5- Miss and Match**

* * *

"GO AWAY BUNNY!" Emma screamed at me as she slammed the door. I laughed loudly, falling to the ground as the force of the door shoved me back. The light turned off and I moved to the window respectively. The doors were both shut, and Emma stared at the camera. She seemed worried as she looked at one, the one I assumed Freddy or I was in, and she quickly shut it off. The light for my door went on, and I smiled at her, she turned it off, a chill going down her spine. Freddy came into my view as she lit the opposite door, and again, she shut it off without a second thought. I was excited to stare at her until her time was up, but Freddy had a worried expression on his face. I saw Chica come into view of the window, a sour expression plastered on her beak (Bill?). I gulped, ducking down under the window. Oh no.

Not soon after that, Chica came to my side, grabbing my ear and practically dragged me to the party room (Do you know how it feels to have your ear pulled?) Freddy was there, and Foxy stared at us from the curtain. "Foxy, could you come here please?" Chica asked sweetly. Foxy nodded, walking over to the main stage. Freddy and I grumbled as Chica looked at us, Foxy beside her.

"What?" I said sourly.

"What is right, what are you two doing?" Chica said.

"Yeah, I heard that poor girl screaming last night! Are you two attacking her or what!?" Foxy said with a angry tone.

"Oh can it Foxy! I don't have to explain myself to you!" I grumbled.

"Who cares what we're doing? We're just having some fun, get over it!" Freddy said to back me up. We had no reason to let them into our little game, especially if Chica was siding with that Liar Fox too. All the better to isolate her.

Then, she did something I didn't expect. "You two are playing a game, It's obvious. What is it and how do you play?" Chica said. Freddy looked stunned, and rightfully so. Here she was, dragging us away from our fun game, just to tell us that she want's in on it? What?

"Um… do you and Foxy want to join us?" Freddy said. I looked at him sharply. Was he crazy? This was Foxy, after all.

"Freddy… you want to play with that lair?!" I whispered to him. He leaned to me.

"No, I hate liars, especially him, but we need to get them off our backs about this! I mean, this is only the second night we've played this game, and if they're already on our backs, then we should get them off of them as quickly as possible. Come on Bonnie, it won't be that bad, it's better than them annoying us for the rest of our lives (or lack of)." Freddy said quietly to me.

I grumbled "I hate it when you use logic!" I said laughing. We turned back to them. They looked at us expectantly. "Fine, you can join us. But, we'll have to explain the rules!" I said. Freddy and I explained the rules to them, when Freddy snapped his fingers.

"Hey! Let's all get some jobs! And new rules! Those old ones were fine for me and Bonnie, but now with the four of us, we need new ones!" Freddy said. All of us nodded, even Foxy. "Alright… let's see… Bonnie, you should be fine, just stay in that right hall. Chica, you can go to the left hall, just occasionally go to her door and look menacing, and if the door is open, wait by it for a bit, then jump in and scare her!"

"Hey, what about me Freddy?" Foxy asked. Freddy tapped his foot on the ground, anxiously. "Well?"

"Um…. Oh! I know, you stay in the cove, and you can monitor her camera usage. Luckily, there's a camera by the curtain, so you can see when she's looking at you. If she checks too much, or too little, you can definitely just sprint straight to her door. Just lean in if she doesn't shut it!" Freddy said. Foxy nodded, a nosy grin on his snout. Honestly, This plan seemed great, but one thing bothered me.

"Um, Freddy, what will you be doing?" I asked. From the sounds of it, Chica had taken his job, so I wondered what he was going to do instead. He grinned.

"Glad you asked." Freddy said with a smirk "Ok, so every now and then, you two come to me and tell me her strategy, from your perspective. Then, I'll come to up with a plan to get through the strategy!" Freddy said happily.

I nodded "That's genius! Your like the big guns, so to speak." I said. Chica seemed quite intrigued, while Foxy seemed doubtful.

"Alright… I'll do it, Foxy? Will you do it too?" Chica asked. Foxy nodded, for her sake mostly, I guessed. We all grinned, and we were about to execute our plan when the alarm toned. I grumbled. "Oh… I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow." Chica said. I sighed.

"Dang it… we were about to have some real fun too…" I said as Freddy and Chica walked with me to the stage. Foxy was in his pirate's cove, and we all watched Emma slowly trudge past us to the outside. Today was Friday, and It would be the last time we see Emma for that week. I was sad to see her go, but we all knew she would come back. She had to.

* * *

After a few days, Freddy and I were much more into the swing of things. I found that Freddy and I messed around a lot. We messed with Emma at night, and the children and staff during the day. One of our biggest thrills came from our various games we played. We played some normal games, like hide and seek, and new, innovative games, like our "Search and Shove" Game (As we called it) with Emma.

Like today, I played hide and seek with Freddy and a few children. When it was my turn to look for them, they all spread out, the patter of their feet heading in various directions; I especially heard Freddy trudging around. The next part took me a few minutes (Though I knew exactly where most of them would go, hiding in the pirates cove was fairly obvious) to find all the children; however, I could not find Freddy. He wasn't in any of the back rooms, the office, or the supply closet. It was like he hid in a secret room I didn't know about. I eventually found him, when I heard a scream come from the girl's bathroom. We didn't play that game around there ever again; that woman hit us both very hard with her purse. I didn't want that again.

There is one game, however, that me and Freddy brainstormed of one day. It seemed fun, and clever, but it also could end badly if we messed it up. So, we made sure we made no mistakes.

"This will work." I said, grabbing the head off Freddy swiftly. Freddy seemed apprehensive, but complied as I stripped him of his exoskeleton. Chica was on stage as Freddy helped me out of mine as well, covering her eyes as he did so. We then adjusted our endoskeleton legs, arms, and torso to adjust to the other's height and body size. It felt weird, being suddenly shorter and thicker, but we both laughed the whole time we did it. Then, I removed my voice box. Freddy did the same, and we then traded our voice boxes, then I put on Freddy's suit, and he climbed into mine. Lucky for us, our ears were removable and we could trade them easily, as our endoskeletons were very similar. Before long, I looked exactly like Freddy, and he was basically me. I grinned, along with Freddy, who was laughing happily with me. Chica protested.

'You guys, when they find out what you did, we're going to get in so much trouble!" She said, frowning under her beak. Freddy and I laughed at her comment.

"Calm down" I said "They won't know if they don't find out, so we won't get in trouble if they never find out." I sounded weird with Freddy's voice, and my head felt weird without the weight of my ears too.

"Yeah, it's fine, if they find out, it's no big deal! Also, this plan is foolproof! The only difference we have are our AI Chips and personalities! I even have the prerecorded messages with this voice box!" Freddy said in my voice. He was right though, this plan was almost complete, with one more thing to do. I popped out my eyes, exposing my red under light. Freddy did the same, exposing his blue under light. We traded them, and with that, our plan was under effect.

"This is stupid." Chica said, clearly angry at our fun games. I grinned.

"Hey, don't get mad at us for having fun! Especially since you don't know how to have fun!" I said. Chica stamped her foot.

"Shut up Freddy! er- I mean Bonnie! I mean- UGH!" She said, stomping away. Freddy and I laughed. Foxy grumbled, and We saw as Chica hid in the pirates cove with him. We grinned as the staff started to fill the room. Katie and Melvin looked quite tired, and I guessed they were a bit hungry too, as Melvin eyed a lot of the pizza boxes that the staff brought in. Katie slapped his hand when he grabbed at some.

"Ow! Hey! I'm hungry!" He said grumbling. Katie sighed.

"I know… she kept me up too, but we can't eat this food, we'll have to wait till lunch." Katie said. I wondered why they didn't eat before they left for work, but I shrugged it off and ignored them for the time being. I had to enjoy being Freddy for today.

Freddy looked at me from his side of the stage. The children wouldn't be here for another hour, so we just decided to wait a bit before they got here by sitting and talking together. Katie took notice. "Hello fellas! Where's Chica? Is she not sitting with you two?" She asked. Freddy and I shook our heads, and I pointed a brown finger towards the pirates cove. Katie raised an eyebrow. "She's in there with Foxy? Are you sure Freddy?" She said. I nodded, laughing a bit at our little game. She shrugged, bending down over me and Freddy.

Freddy and I exchanged glances. She did ask a lot of questions about us and our behavior, and while I was happy to answer in anyway I could I really wanted to know why she went to such trouble. "Ok, so, do you two wanna explain to me why Freddy ate pizza yesterday?" She said. Freddy and I dropped our ears. Oh no.

Freddy shrugged, and I tilted my head in a inquisitive way. She sighed. "Alright… I'll just say it was a curiosity spike, and leave it at that. You two know not to eat it now, right?" She asked. I nodded my head quickly. No way I was eating a dead animal or sticking my hand down Freddy's throat. That was awful. "Ok, go get Chica ready for the day, I'll be around today, so no pizza eating, got it?" She said. Freddy nodded, as did I. Too risky, honestly.

* * *

 **{POV SWAP}**

"Get ready to party!" Freddy, I mean Bonnie told me. I sighed, looking back to Foxy. He looked down at the ground. I hated to go, I wanted to hear him vent out the rest of his anger, confusion, and depression, but It was time to go. I know he knew, though I could see the pain in his face. I stood up.

"Sorry, I've got to go… you'll be good right?" I asked Foxy. He nodded. "Great, don't let the others get you down… if you need to vent again, let me know, ok?" I said. He smiled, nodding sweetly. I pushed aside the curtains, walking out into the party room again. This was a happy place, and it made me thrilled to be here. I was made to perform here. I was meant to be in here, regardless of how cheesy that sounds (oh, sorry about that unintentional pun!). Freddy and Bonnie waved to me from the stage, pointing to my spot. I had only been here for about a week, getting used to the ropes and the general environment. The children, especially the girls, were simply delightful! I gave them piggy back rides, played games with them and Foxy, and I even brought them back to their mothers when they cried or threw a fit. I was kinda like their nanny. More mother Hen, I guess. I loved it.

Today felt special, Today was different from the past few days I've spent here. I don't care what Freddy or Bonnie do today, it won't get to me, and I'd help Foxy through all his anger. Coincidentally, Foxy and me have formed a sort of bond. I'm not sure what Foxy did to the others, or vice versa, but it sure does affect him greatly. The others look at him with a lot of spite, and I've caught Foxy glaring at Bonnie multiple times. Maybe it had something to do with those weird sounds I heard in the kitchen the day before… or maybe they just didn't get along. Anyway, as I stand in my usual spot, I only then notice that the place was filled with employees (I was really busy thinking, after all). That 'Katie' girl came up to each of us, checking us again. She was some sort of engineer, and she was always on top of us with questions and checkups. She annoyed me.

The other boys always looked at her happily, like they liked her poking and prodding at our bodies like a science project, or they just loved the way she questioned everything about us. I hated it, honestly. That Melvin character always hung around her too, like a sick puppy or something. It was quite weird, though I guessed it was his Job. He didn't poke or prod at us much, though I heard Freddy say that he helped clean him once. Foxy told me he was there and help put our exoskeletons on when we arrived here, which made me think he was some kind of expert in that subject. All this thinking made me blink, and before me laid a lot of children. I guessed they came in through all that thinking; I just stood up straight and smiled at them. I was prepared for today, I was ready to sing and dance with the children and the others. Bonnie, er Freddy was not, however. He looked down at his guitar with confusion, like he didn't know how to play-. Oh no! He didn't know how to play it! That was Bonnie's guitar, and Freddy had no Idea how to play it. Bonnie stared at the children, and I could see the sudden dread cover his now brown face. They were stunned, they couldn't function. And their cover was blown. Well, that's what they get for not listening to me!

"What's going on?" Katie said from behind me. A lot of the children looked up at the stage expectantly while some of the little ones were already crying. Katie pulled the curtains shut, and stared at Freddy and Bonnie. "What are you two doing?" She said. Freddy looked at Bonnie, who looked back at him with a confused face. This was exactly what I thought would happen. Freddy didn't know how to play guitar, and Bonnie had no experience with singing in front of a room filled with people. I walked over to Freddy, and pulled off his exoskeleton as quickly as I could. "Chica! What are you doing!" I heard Katie shriek from behind me. I sighed, and yanked Freddy towards her, and showed her the name on the back of his neck that said 'Freddy Fazbear Animatronic'. She gasped "What?! They switched their costumes! Melvin! Get in here would you!?" She said. Shortly afterwards, Melvin stuck his head in, "The animatronics need to switch their costumes! Get in here already!" She said.

"What!? How? Why!? When did…" He started. I ignored them, punching Freddy in the shoulder.

"Great Job Fazboy, you ruined the morning for us!" I whispered as I stripped the rest of his endoskeleton off. Freddy was so ashamed, I heard nothing from him as I pulled the rest of the suit off. I swear Foxy was looking at the curtained stage, though I couldn't see him. The naked Freddy stood before me, looking at me with a metal scowl. I shook my head, and dragged Bonnie's exoskeleton over to Bonnie. Melvin had Freddy's Exoskeleton ripped off, leaving Bonnie naked as well. I shook my head as I saw Katie adjusting Bonnie's legs, body, and arms back to their normal width and height. After a few moments, Bonnie and Freddy were their normal size and in their correct suit. Katie and Melvin raised the curtains back, and we quickly began to play. The crowd was notably smaller, though there were still many children still there. A few of them snickered as we began to play our song.

As we played I noticed something about Freddy and Bonnie. They had switched their bodies and changed their sizes back to normal, but they forgot to change their eyes back! It was worth me accidentally laughing in the middle of a few performances. As finished laughing, I took a glance towards the the kitchen. I saw something, and it was… strange, to say the least. It was pale white, almost horribly so. It was not human, though it was somehow reflective of it. It was actually scary, and just like that it was gone. I shook my head. It was nothing, it was absolutely nothing. I looked back the crowd and finished my performance. In the middle of our final performance, Foxy jumped on top of the stage, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Yarr! This song be terrible! Ye landlubbers must be having the scurvy if ye sea dogs think this is good! Yarr!" Foxy said with a laugh. His performances were always so theatrical. It was kind of annoying, honestly.

"Uh oh kids, Foxy interrupted our performance!" Freddy said. Bonnie and I looked at him with worry; this script was fun to interact. "What should we do?"

"I know!" I said happily. Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, and All the children looked at me expectantly. I grinned "If Foxy doesn't like this song, then hey! Let's ask him to join us for a grade finally before you kids have to go!" I said. All the kids screamed with joy as Freddy drug drum-set out from behind the curtains. Strangely, I never saw it before, though I guessed it was always there. Foxy sat at it, quite pleased with himself. It was a happy day, his performance was great. He smiled at us as we each played our part in a wonderful song. He was technically a villain, and there was definitely something wrong with his wiring or AI, but the little guy always brought a bright smile to all of our faces. He was annoying, yet charming in his own way. He was scary, yet cute in another way. He was a living, or maybe not so living, oxymoron. He contradicted himself. The children loved him; he was the fan favorite. And I could tell that Freddy and Bonnie _dreaded_ that. I sort of hated it myself.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Sup! Well, since I'm in a good mood, I'll post this as early as I can! I think this story is working well, what do you guys thing? I actually love how it's going so far, and it's an absolute pleasure to write it! I honestly don't find myself doing other things but either writing it or thinking of future plot points. Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will come out, as I wrote these chapters in advance. I'll try to get it out on Wednesday, but there is nothing written for chapter 6 yet as of now. But hey! Who know, I could have chapter six done today, you never know with me. ANYWAY, tell me what you think, tell what you like about it, all that fun stuff! Later!~

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

Polarize by 21 Pilots. I like this song so much I had to put it here! Also, i'd like to state that, if I happen to write the same song here more than once, don't like, stab me or anything, I just forgot. I should make a list for this...


	6. AI C6 Afraid as a Child

**Act I: Chapter 6- Afraid as a Child**

* * *

 **{POV Swap}**

 _"Stop thinking, stop looking, stop it…"_

"I don't have to listen to you… just go away…"

 _"Just do it… just do it…"_

I shook my head. I shook it with my fear and denial. This voice, this voice wouldn't go away. It constantly followed me, it was with me everywhere I went. It had been months after I saw him. I hear his voice though, after he hit me. It's scary, seeing something that is there, but you can see right through it. There but not. I haven't even told Chica, or Bonnie and Freddy, though there is no way I would tell them anything.

"Maybe you should look for me…"

"Shut up!" I said as the voice called to me again. His eyes were so void and null. Nothing else I've seen in my short existence compares to it. Those eyes… they stare at me when I go to sleep mode.

 _"Go to the kitchen… I'm in there…"_ It said. I shook my head. That's where it hit me, my first day… I think. I went in; We were looking for something about what this place was, and that was when he hit me. He's just a child… but he's evil. He's not like the other children, he doesn't laugh and play with his parents. He might not even be real, but I guess things that aren't real can't run your head into a wall. "Go to the kitchen Foxy…"

"You're not real… and you can't control me!" I called back to it. I never really said anything back to it; I always figured it was just my mind messing with me, but this time I was angry. I remembered the game that Freddy and Bonnie played with Chica and myself. I stuck out my head, seeing the camera. Emma had gotten very good at this little game; she always managed to last the entire night. I got to her office once, maybe a week ago, and I saw her cower in the corner of the room. Bonnie had just left that hall, and I guess she just forgot about me. I saw the fear in her eyes; wet tears falling from her eyes. That was the first time he spoke to me after those many months; he was next to her, stroking her hair lightly. She didn't react to him, nor did she take notice of his being there. I saw him though, and he lifted a finger to his neck, pretending to slice it, then pointed at her.

Emma looked through her wet, blue eyes as she looked at me. She was afraid, I was afraid of him. I didn't know what to do; I thought to myself then. This was not a game to her, this was real life. She had a picture on her desk: Another man stood next to her, and she was laughing with him. She was quite young, and they seemed to be happy together. Did she think I was there to kill her? I shook my head at them both. Not now… I was willing to pass up a sweet victory and bragging rights to Freddy just so Emma could stop crying and acting so sad. I did it for her.

 _"Go get her again… this time get her… she's evil."_ He said. He sounded very angry, and I turned away from the camera back to the cove.

"No! Not again, not ever! NO!" I said. I didn't care how creepy his dead smile was, or those wet looking purple lines flowing down his face were. Seeing him was a curse, and Knowing that he had such… anger… and sadness within him… he was evil, and doing what he said was wrong. Doing what he said was evil.

I would stay in the cove… trying to keep him from getting out… or trying to show himself to the others or Emma. I would stay, be my sour self. I would. I think he left.

* * *

 **{Pov Swap}**

"He won't do it, so you have to do it." A voice said to me. I jumped. I looked around myself. There was no one around: Bonnie was on his side, and Freddy was still back on the stage (It was Monday and he had to watch and wait around for Bonnie and I to tell her this week's strategy.) It was probably nothing, I figured. My mind playing tricks on me; plus this place was kinda creepy at night.

"Do it." It said again, this time more sternly. I knew it wasn't my mind! There was someone, or something speaking to me.

"Who are you!?" I said. I leaned against the girls bathroom door. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. Strangely, the kitchen was quite a fair distance away, yet I had this sickening feeling that it was there that the sound came from. Maybe it was…? No… that face was just the lighting being weird… this can't be the same thing… though… Checking wouldn't have hurt, right?

I edged out of the bathroom corridor, checking the stage. Freddy was staring dead into the camera, so I went to the kitchen door. Foxy was looking out of the curtains, clear fear on his face. I wondered if he heard the voice too.

I walked over to the door, carefully pushing it open. I was really the only one going into this room, besides the cook. The others went in here once each, except Bonnie. Freddy said it was just a bunch of cooks talking cook language, and Foxy told me it was a scary place. I like it, the smells and friendly atmosphere (At least during the day) it gave off made me feel at home. Not tonight though, for the light was off and my anxiety was rising. It gave me the chills.

"Kill her… do it." The voice said again. It was angry; it's tone was shrill and irritated. It was quite clearly a boy, quite young, maybe 8 to 9 years young.

"Is there a child lost in here?" I asked. I regretted that instantly.

The room grew bitter cold; even for me with my thick exoskeleton. Forming in the thick, soupy darkness grew a pair of solid white pupils. The seemed… angry… and not friendly in the slight. That was about the same time that I screamed… and… After that… well… I don't remember.

Except that it was dark.

Very, very dark.

* * *

 **{POV Swap}**

"Ok… so she keeps on closing the right door whenever she checks the camera, and she flashes both lights when she lowers them. She's got us nailed Freddy! She only checks pirates cove, and the right hallway and stage rarely!" I told Freddy. "Face it Freddy, She knows my tactics, Chica's, and especially Foxy's! We'll never get her now!" I said. Freddy sighed.

"Hmm… I'll think about this for a while… we should mix it up… for right now we should just keep our regular jobs. Alright?" Freddy said.

"No prob, Bob!" I said.

"Um… you know my name is-"

"Yeah yeah!" I said, laughing and punching his arm. He smiled at me as I walked backwards towards the office. Even though Emma found out how to beat our system, which took her exactly 53 days to perfect (I love keeping track of the days, I stole a calendar out of a woman's purse once!) her strategy, I still found it fun to play this game with her. After about a week or two ago (eight to nine days) Foxy stopped playing. He just sat in his cove all day and night; only coming out for his performances. Freddy and I welcomed the change, his strange antics bothered us anyway. Chica seemed upset, but I heard her tell Freddy once that this game gave her nights purpose. Maybe she really was worth my trust… maybe. Foxy and Chica were friends, that much was obvious, but her and I were on unstable terms. One moment she and I were laughing at one of my fantastic jokes, the next we were arguing which type of song we preferred. This morning I even went as far as to say that the only reason she's around is to keep the female audience members happy; which had made Freddy laugh while she actually stopped speaking. She even looked off into space, I waved my hand in front of her face, which did nothing, until she said:

"I don't think that's true… I'm the dancer and the backup singer, while you're just a simple minded rabbit without any sense of respect, trust, responsibility, or reality. In other words, you're an idiot."

It was just like her to say something so complex and well thought out after at least five full minutes of thinking. She was a slow thinker, but sometimes it did her good. I hated it. I saw her go into the left hall (At least, left from the hall. Right in the office? Whatever.) and… she seemed so… strange. Her feet seemed to drag… and her body was almost… confused? I decided to follow her. I wanted her to apologize to me about her rude statement I just remembered anyway.

"Chica! Wait up!" I called to her. She paid me no attention; which made me angry. Here I was, ready to let her apologize about her rude and hateful statement, and she just blows me off! This was getting my ears to stand on end with anger. I barreled down at her as fast as my legs could carry me, when she just stopped in front of the window by the shut door. She just looked into the window, her beak ajar without the slightest provocation or reason. She looked in, not only with her beak open, but also with her dead set eyes. They appeared more white than pink at that moment. Strangely… I felt fearful. Like something about this was… unnatural… almost paranormal. I quickly pushed off the thought when I remembered that I was due and apology, and pushed her shoulder.

"Hey Bird! I think you should-" I started to say. I didn't anticipate her to turn around, and look dead into my eyes. I knew then that she was angry at something. Not the kind of angry you got when you find out the cook burned your pizza; no it was the kind of angry you get when your house and everything in it is burned to the ground. Or pizzeria.

 _"I'm busy, leave me alone!"_ She said angrily. She shoved me away, and I tumbled down to the ground when one my feet twisted behind the other. I think I saw a bit of red as I stood back up to retaliate. Something in my mind told me to stop though… and I backed off. Maybe I was just too good to stoop to her level? Or maybe that apology was just not worth getting into a fight? The former seemed more logical to me. I walked back down the hall, my pride somewhat shattered, but my anger subsided. I told Freddy.

"Um… and you just… left, because you thought it was normal that she stared into the office?!" Freddy said. Strangely, he seemed angry, almost 'upset'.

"Um… yeah?" I said back. He looked almost angry, but sighed.

"Come on, let's go." He said. I didn't see the point, but I complied into walking back down the hall with him to check up on Chica. She was still staring into the office, but this time her head was tilted forwards a bit, touching the glass. She's weird. "Chica? Are you alright?" Freddy asked. Chica ignored him (Rudely) Freddy didn't take that kindly, I could see the anger in his face. "Chica, Answer me, what's wrong with you?" He said. Again, the bird stared into the office with no regard to the chattering bear. He had had enough, and walked over to you. "Chica!" He said. He was much larger than her, and easily grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "Om my god! Bonnie! Did you see her eyes!?" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He showed her to me, holding her arm back as she struggled in his grip. They had turned from their normal pink to a bright white. She pushed and shoved at Freddy, but his hand was placed firmly around her wrists and forearms. "Freddy, is she alright?" I asked.

"Clearly not Bonnie! She doesn't normally look or act like this! Chica, what's wrong with you!?" Freddy said. Chica almost got free of him, but I grabbed a hold of her as well to keep her steady.

"Heh… you two don't know…"She said. Her voice sounded different, almost… like it was two different voices. "This girl is a night guard! They are evil! All of them! You can't trust them!" She said. Freddy let go of her, and I followed. She stuck right back up against the glass, looking in again.

"Freddy! What are you doing?" I asked. He turned back around and grabbed my hand, leading me back to the front room.

I saw his sad blue eyes as he said to me "That's not Chica, and I want no part in it." I followed him back to the party room; listening to the raved laughter and terrified screaming coming from the right hallway. I think my sleep mode was busted, because I was unable to go to sleep. Or maybe Chica just scared me.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hey guys! Sorry it's late, but hey, Finals stressed me out more than I thought the would. It's ok, I only have two more left, for Friday! So after that, it's summer! But, I've got friends coming over Friday, and Saturday I'm a bit busy, so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out, so um... I'll shoot for Monday, but that's just a big guess. Anyway, have a good day! (Sorry this one is shorter than the last few, It's a bit stressful for me, I'll get the next one at least 3000 words promise!)

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

Yellow Balloon by JJ Demon


	7. AI C7 The Unknowing

**Act I: Chapter 7- The Unknowing**

* * *

Sitting on the stage was boring, and I was anxious about Chica and Foxy. They had been acting up lately, and me sitting on the stage with just Freddy made it hard to deal with. It was Chica or Foxy, every night. Foxy sometimes did it, staring into the window on the right hall, or it was Chica doing as she did. It was worrying Freddy, I could tell. They were not themselves at night; whichever of them wasn't staring at Emma all night was sulking alone; Chica in the kitchen and Foxy in his cove. Irritatingly, Freddy told me our game was unplayable until the others got better; from whatever it was they were sick with.

So again, Like the weeks before, I sat alone on the stage with Freddy. He said nothing, only glanced at the dark hallways, hoping that the normal Foxy and Chica would emerge from them with smiles on their faces. Though Chica was in the Kitchen and Foxy was in no mood to smile from Emma's window. It was obvious that Freddy had little to no idea what was happening. I think I might, but Chica yelling in the kitchen for a little boy to go away just filled me with worry. Foxy did similar as well which lead me to believe that they were both sick with the same thing. Oddly, though, it only affected one of them and only at night. I didn't like to think about it much, it made me feel even worse knowing that even if I did find out what was wrong with them, that there would be no way I could have helped them. Slowly, but surely, all four of us were spiraling into a deep, deep sorrow filled era of our lives. And we had no warning of it.

There isn't much to say to Freddy anymore, he hadn't said a word to any of us in a week, except during a performance. I decided it best to check around, mostly out of boredom. On my way out, I saw Freddy look up at me, and, if we could, he would have been crying. Instead he showed me a sad little face, like one of true sorrow and depression. I had to find out what was going on with the others; I hated seeing Freddy like this.

I said nothing, but I tried to smile as best I could. I still left him though, there was no way I could stay there looking at him when he was like that. It hurt to much. The air felt colder than usual, and that my gears were turning slower I knew. What interested me was how deathly quiet it had gotten in the entire building. Before, it was filled with quiet whispers of me and Freddy, Emma screaming, or Foxy's random sea shanty. Now, with all of us like this, we were nothing but quiet. I hated it. I decided to head to the kitchen, and see what it was Chica spent all her time in there for. It was even colder in there.

I felt like there was ice hanging from my arms and legs. There was something in the dark, I could feel it. I turned the light on. Nothing. I knew I felt something, I had to find it. I looked around the room, trying to find every single difference that this room had. I noticed the freshly painted walls, neatly kept fridge, clean counters, and… discolored flooring tiles. Yes, it was very, VERY, subtle, but it was THERE! The flooring had a pattern, Black, white, black, white. But this particular part of the floor was different. Black, white, white, black, white… the other side was black, white, black, black, white… something was here. I found that this pattern was repeated in a square shape… under a fridge. Maybe…? I pushed it, and Ha! I found a handle under it! I knew it! I didn't waste time to think about why they hid this, or why it was so hard to get to. I just pulled it. Like I thought, the differentiated tiles were a trap door! The light in the kitchen was bright, though at first I couldn't tell what it was even with the light. It was… yellow… no… maybe goldy yellow. It looked strangely like…

"F-Freddy?" I said nervously. This was not at all what I expected would be in here, not that I thought I would have found anything. It was quite similar to Freddy, in fact, it was the exact same body! Just yellow. It also had dull green eyes. Who was this?! I pulled him out, and as I did so, I heard a strange… giggle. Almost as if there was… I shut my eyes tightly, scared for whatever reason. It was a child! In the building; after hours! I pulled the golden Freddy thing out with me as I hid my face in my chest. I didn't open my eyes until I felt my back hit the wall. Upon opening them I saw… the empty kitchen. I sighed; it was nothing. I got the suit back to the stage. Freddy's eyes widened.

"Look at this Freddy! I found… someone?" I said. I plugged him in, like Freddy, and sat next to him. "When he turns on, if he does, we should figure out what he was doing in the floor of the kitchen!" I said. Freddy didn't say anything still, just stared at the suit. I think I saw his jaw quiver. "Freddy?" I asked him. He did nothing, but his eyes darted around everywhere. "Freddy! What's wrong with you?!" I asked him.

"B-Bonnie… d-don't… go back in the kitchen… he's in there!" He said. I blinked, confused. "T-there's someone else here with us… a l-little boy… I think… I saw him… a bit… and ever since then he's been everywhere… in my dreams… speaking to me… and… and I'm scared! W-where is Chica!?" He said. I never heard him this… horrified before. He sounded like what he was saying could have actually happened, which worried me a bit too. However, I knew that there was no way that was true; How could a little boy be 'everywhere and speaking to you?'? It made no sense.

"She wasn't in the kitchen… so try the bathroom? Why do you want to-" I started, but he left quickly, heading for the bathroom. If I wasn't his friend, I would have been mad, but I could tell he was stressed, so I just sighed and looked our guest. Something I didn't think about came to my mind… had Freddy caught what Foxy and Chica had? Would he start to hang out around the door to Emma's room too?

I shook my head, that was crazy. Plus impossible, considering that Freddy and I didn't get too close to them. How could he have caught it? Regardless, I stopped thinking about Freddy and started to look at this 'Golden Freddy'. After grabbing a rag from the back room, I began to wipe him clean of dust and dirt. He was a older model, that I could tell. He had a really old date on his neck, the last number was smudged but it said "I96X" He was made in the 1960's? If I heard Katie right after our last cleaning, it was 1975! He was much, much older than all of us! If he could turn on, I could get so much information from him! I heard the hum of the charge filling him up; he should be on by now. However, he was still his powered down, unmoving self. I took a deep breath… and opened up his head panel. I was an amateur electrical engineer, but I saw a green wire cut in two. They looked like they were still functional, and they seemed to be in good condition, but it was clear that someone purposely cut the wire. I snapped my finger, running back into the back room and grabbing a tool box. I saw Katie use this when she repaired Foxy's broken wires; a wire stripper, and duct tape. Carefully removing the plastic sheet around the wire with the stripper, I tied the corresponding wires as best I could. I duct taped them back, and pushed his power button after shutting the panel. His eyes lit up!

"*ahem* Ugh… w-where…" He choked out weakly. I guessed he still had dust in his servos, he needed to run for a bit before it all got clean. "Spring… B-Bonnie…? Is that y-you?" He asked. Spring?

"Um… not sure what the 'Spring' Part is for, But my name is Bonnie! Well met!" I said happily, extending my hand in what humans called a 'Handshake'.

He stared at my hand, then back at me. "You clasp my hand, then we shake them, that's how you greet someone new!" I said. He did as I said, then looked back at me.

"W-what is this place?" He asked me. Surprising, honestly.

"This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life!" I said.

"Um… ok…" He said with a wrinkled brow. Even he has those…

"Um… yeah." I said, suddenly embarrassed. We sat, saying nothing. "So… um… what were you doing under the floor?" I asked after a bit.

"I was… under the floor?" He said, confused. I nodded "Hm… the last thing I remember was waving goodbye to a dear friend of mine… looked a lot like you… right before they closed him away. Then some people powered me down… now I'm here." He said. I could tell he was nervous, more nervous than Foxy after Freddy scolds him.

"Well… um… so you don't know anything about this sickness?" I asked. His ears perked up.

"Sickness?" He asked me.

"Well... I'm not sure what it is… but the others are going crazy with some thing… Freddy told me he saw a little boy… and I assume Chica and Foxy did the same." I said.

"Chica and Foxy?" He said.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you your name!" I said. He looked highly confused, and it only then dawned on me that he had just woken up in a strange place, was bombarded with questions by a stranger, and had one of the worst second-hand wiring job connecting his AI chip to the rest of his body. I decided to slow my roll.

"Well… m-my name is Spring Freddy, b-but my friend called me Golden…" Golden said. I smiled, patting his back.

"Here, have a seat!" I said, pointing to one of the many chairs and tables. He did as I asked. I sat down, opposite him, and began. "Well, Like I said, I'm Bonnie. This is my home, I work here too. I work with my best friend Freddy, and Chica and Foxy. We have night guard here, named Emma." I said.

"You have a night guard!? Where?" He said, suddenly highly interested. I blinked, confused.

"Whoa there old guy! One thing at a time! Like I was sayin... actually that's about it. Wanna tell me about you?" I said. He calmed down, and straightened his bow tie.

"Um… I'm from an older place… kinda like this… but only… much different. I worked with a good friend… his name was Spring Bonnie… ugh! I keep forgetting… ok… I think that was his name. Anyway… something happened… outside… and the place had to shut down. They locked my friend away, and they did something to me… I didn't wake back up until you found me…" Golden said. I scratched my head.

"What happened outside?" I asked, nervous about the answer.

Golden's face went stoic. "It was a little boy, tears soaked his poor little face… he was… someone killed him, right outside the door." He said. A little boy… so…

"Freddy said he saw a little boy…" I remembered. "You don't… it can't be-"

"It has to be." Golden said flatly. My fur rippled; How could it be? A child murdered many, many years ago, how could he be there?

"B-But h-how?"

"I… hate to say it, but… I think his spirit followed me here.. This is bad! That spirit is demented and volatile! Why would it not be? The police did nothing… the man was never found… and he was an orphan… no parents… no one loved him… it's… it's no wonder he's taking out his revenge… But… why is he after your night guard?"

"I don't know… Emma didn't do anything! Wait, wait, this is crazy, there is no way this sickness is a child. I mean, I haven't seen him." I said.

"Hm… but you say the others saw him… maybe he needs you to see him before he can possess you. Bonnie, you need to keep Emma safe… until this kid calms down, you need to be careful not to see him… and keep Emma safe… just be careful, ok? Now, go put me back into the hole, ok?" He said. He trudged back to the kitchen, and I followed behind slowly.

"But… If I'm protecting Emma… how can I play our game with her? We haven't even gotten her once… I really want to win and shove her, she's won everyday." I whispered behind him. "I hope Freddy and the others will be alright… but this better not take too long…"

"Is this where you found me then?" Golden said, pointing to the trapdoor in the floor.

"What made you guess?" I joked. He ignored me, climbing in. A thought crossed my mind "Wait, are you getting back in there! Don't you want to be out with us!?" I said.

"No… you have a lot of issues to sort out… and I've got a lot to think about… lucky me, there's a outlet here… anyway, do you really think the staff would let me, and old worn robot, sit with the new ones? Thought not." Golden said, frowning. I sighed, reassuring him I would let him out every now and then for a few hours to stretch. "Sure…" He said, looking away from the door as I closed it. I pushed the fridge back over the hole, and walked out of the room. My head drooped, and my ears fell near my eyes.

"Oh Freddy… Chica… Foxy… I hope this blows over soon…" I said to no one in particular, sitting down in a chair, waiting as I counted every second before Six AM, staring at the spinning stars on the ceiling. I had a lot of work ahead of me, and not just labor. I had to be strong for all of my mentally unstable friends, whether I wanted to or not. I couldn't risk seeing that child, if this was even the case. I have to keep Emma safe, in whatever way I can. And most importantly, I have to make sure the others don't dismantle themselves. Of all of them, Foxy was the most mentally broken. I'll start with him.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

This chapter is the one that finally introduces Golden Freddy! The lot is finally hitting the ground at a run! Which is worth a few chapters of filler, for sure. I'm having lots of fun with this story, let me know if you do too! I've already gotten a huge following from this, so you know, keep that up! Bye!

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

Drive by Incubus is 3


	8. AI C8 Places!

**Act I: Chapter 8- Places!**

* * *

"Foxy?" I said, pushing the curtains away. He wasn't there, not surprising to me. I had never been in the cove before, mainly because Foxy was always in there, and he was never very inviting to anyone besides Chica. It was so… musty, and dark. It was definitely the place Foxy belonged in, that's for sure. He never looked you in the eyes if he could help it, at least to me. He never looked away from Freddy, if he could help it. And with Chica he always gave her his full attention, but with me he just shielded himself away, looking at the ground or my chest. I hated that.

Maybe I shouldn't help him… maybe being haunted or whatever by the child would show him some respect… maybe I should just help Emma and Freddy, or maybe I should just sit on the stage with my eyes closed… I don't think I can really help them anyway… and If I could, why would I help Foxy? He never showed me any respect, he never showed me anything but rudery and he always acts just so… conceited... He's just so… Vain. I hate that he's so vain, I really hate Vain people. They make me look bad.

I left the cove without a second thought, glancing down the hallway to my right. Foxy was there, staring into the window. He was there, pestering Emma! If I couldn't play my game and stuff her into the spare Freddy suit, then he is most certainly not going to bug Emma! I hustled down the hallway, running my arm into this small frame. As he tumbled over, I saw Emma look out the window, seeing me punch Foxy in his snout. I didn't care, I just punched him again. And Again. And again. Until I saw my hand covered in thick, black oil. I felt strange… like I was meant to do this… that what I was doing was right. It was right, Foxy was a jerk. He deserved this. He deserves so much more, but that was all I had the strength to do. I looked down, and I saw his broken, shattered and split exoskeleton head. His body was fine, the oil that dripped from his face did not though. He looked so pathetic, so beaten, so worthless, and defeated. I took a bit of pity on him, and dragged his now shut off body to the back room.

"Bonnie?" I heard Freddy's gruff voice say from behind me. Oh no…

"Yes?" I said, turning to him. He looked at me, Chica next to him, holding his arm. They both looked worried- no, scared. They were scared of me. I looked down at Foxy, his broken face, his lower body covered in oil. "Oh god… oh…" I choked out. "I-I… Foxy…. oh god…"

"Bonnie, what did you do?" Freddy asked me. I turned back to him, then back to Foxy. His yellow eyes were not glowing, and they just looked so… dead. And I did that to him, I ruined him… I might have even broken him…

"Bonnie?" Chica said. I looked at her… there were tears falling from her eyes. So was Freddy, they were crying. But they couldn't cry… yet, as I touched my face, I felt the tears from my eyes too. I was crying. We were all crying. I looked back down at Foxy, and there were tears falling down from his eyes too.

"Bonnie?" Foxy said from the floor.

"BONNIE!" I jumped up. I was on the ground of the stage. I guess I must have went into sleep mode after putting Golden up. Freddy stared down at me, looking quite worried.

I glanced over to the cove, and I saw Foxy looking out. His face was perfectly fine. I looked at Chica, whom was staring at the ground nervously. What was that? It was weird, it felt and looked like real life, but looking at the evidence I can see now, it's clear that nothing I did actually happened. Yet, I can still remember it happening. "Y-Yes Freddy?" I finally said, looking at him.

"We're about to get today's kids." Freddy said. I nodded. I guess today's performance will get my mind back on track. I guessed. Children filled the room, and the entire time, I could feel the awkwardness from Freddy and Chica just overflow me. Each child scared me, what if one of them was him? What if he was out to get me too? What if he makes my 'Dream' real! What if he just makes me a puppet like the others?!

That day moved slower than any other day I had experienced. Through all of our songs, I felt all three or four minutes. They had drug on for an eternity. Even the song we played with Foxy was longer than I would have liked. The children finally left, and I did the only sensible thing. I hid.

Maybe running into the bathroom stall right after the last human left wasn't the best idea I've ever had. They all saw me. One by one, Freddy, Foxy, and Even Chica came in to check on me. I sat in the corner in fear as they just… stared at me. I was trapped, against my own friends. And all of them had black eyes.

"Go away…" I said sadly, my hope drained.

"Oh, Bonnie." Chica said with a mischievous grin. Freddy and Foxy tilted their heads, like their endo-neck snapped on that side. Chica continued speaking "You know Bonnie, you should really come with us to the kitchen, I think you would like it."

"No way, that little kid is in there, waiting. I know what happens when you look at him." I said. Chica laughed, shuffling up to me.

"Hey Bonnie, you know I'm just a kid, you should come play with me." Freddy said.

"We all love you Bonnie, won't you come in the kitchen and play?" Foxy said. I was covering my ears now; I shook with enough violence to rattle my endoskeleton.

"Bonnie come on, I'm so eager to play with you…" Chica said.

"No.. That's not you! You're not Chica; you're not Foxy! And you… you're not Freddy. Stop messing with me!" I said. I swear my voice box grew static as I shook. I couldn't let them do to me like he did to them. I need help… I need… I jumped up, and barreled over to Foxy. He was the lightest one of the three, so I shoved him to the ground easily. I think I heard them each groan though I didn't care. I ran to the kitchen, hoping beyond hope that the child wasn't there with me. Pushing the fridge over, I opened up the trapdoor, and there sat Golden Freddy, lazily laying back against one of the walls.

"Um, Hey Bonnie-"

"No time! The others are all possessed, I think their trying to get me, then after me they're going to get Emma!" I said quickly. Golden nodded, climbing out swiftly. As I turned, I saw him. He stared at me with eyes of fire, like he was angry at my disobedience. This was bad.

* * *

 **{POV Swap}**

"Bonnie!" I shouted, trying to cover his eyes before he saw the child. It was no use, the child could use him like the others now. I saw Freddy, Chica, and Foxy all come in, their eyes just as black as the room. Bonnie turned to me, and he too had the black eyes.

"Who is that?" Chica said.

"What is he?" Foxy said.

"Why is so much like me? Who are you?" Freddy said. The child just stared at me, his eyes even more angry than the others.

"I'm Golden Freddy, but my friends call me Golden. You can't when you're like that." I said. They all just looked at me, sickening smiles on their faces. Freddyd took a step closer, and I took one back in turn. They closed in on me; I had to get out of there! I climbed over the table, and slid down it towards the door. My exoskeleton scratched the table badly, but I was more worried about my life than the condition of the kitchen table. They groaned in anger as I slipped past them, and I made it out of the kitchen and into the party room. Looking around, I saw the parts and service room. Maybe… just maybe… IT was there.

The other four were closing in behind me, and I knew just by looking at him that that Fox could run, but I somehow made it to the door, closed it, and locked it shut. With a sigh, I managed to calm myself. "Alright Gold, you're fine now…" I said to myself. The room was littered with the heads of the other animatronics, and a few empty suits lined the walls. One had a weird red and yellow substance on it, and it smelled like pizza. I could hear them banging on the door, and I knew they would get in here eventually. I saw some sort of door, beside a shelf. It was the basement door, that I could tell. I wasted no time opening it, and inside there were some metal steps. Strange… my old home didn't have a basement. But true enough, there was a few crates and a generator at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh…" I said. The crates had the logo from my old home on them. Was he in here?

"S-spring?" I said. Spring Bonnie… he had to be there, or maybe he was like me… trapped under the floor. On the floor laid a convenient crowbar. I grabbed it and plunged it into the crate. "Spring! Please be in here! Please… I miss you." I said, and I felt like I could have cried right there. Spring was my only real friend, the others I didn't know well, but him… he was special to me. HE had to be there. HE had to…

The lid finally came off, and inside laid… something. It was a clown… puppet… thing. It had rosy cheeks, a white painted face, a full black buttoned body, and a bright smile. I remembered this thing, it hung from the ceiling of the restaurant as a decoration. It seemed almost… nice, to look at. It had such a warm smile, and it's rosy cheeks were so inviting. He looked happy. I wish I could.

"There he is!" I heard Freddy yell from the top of the stairs. The loud ramble of steps made me shake, and the box toppled over, the puppet thing collapsing on the floor next to me. I only just pushed the box of my chest when they got down.

"Grab him!" Bonnie sneered.

"Cut him open!" Chica replied.

"GUT HIM!" Foxy yelled, rather pirate like.

"I got him." Someone said from behind them. As they sidestepped, I got another glimpse of the young boy.

"I-It really is you… that poor boy I saw get killed outside…" I said.

"Yeah! It is me! I'm dead! It's your fault too! You left me outside! You locked the door, didn't you? You saw me, and locked the door, then that MAN came and killed me! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU AND HIM!"

"What? I didn't lock the door… I can't-"

"Just shut up! SHUT UP!" He screamed. I did as he asked, looking at the others. Bonnie stood looking at me, a slight scowl on his face. He had them done it, like puppets to his whim. Wait a minute… this puppet…

"I'm truly sorry about you dying… little boy. I truly am." I said. I smiled as he looked at me with confusion. Unexpected.

"Y-You're just like all adults! You lie, you manipulate! YOU KILL!" He said.

"Here, come look at this, and you can yell at me afterwards" I said, purposely blocking the puppet from his view. This thing could be of some use after all.

"What do you mean by that? Don't you see that I'm clearly going to kill you!" He said angrily. I put up my finger in protest.

"Won't you listen to an old bear's final request?" I choked out. The room grew colder and colder, and great pressure pushed on my chest and ears. I was choking without lungs.

"Fine!" He growled. Ha! What an idiot!

He came over to me, a sour look on his face. "It's right… HERE!" I said, flinging the puppet so that his face hit the boy's face. I figured it would knock him against the wall, or knock him out, or distract him. But instead, the boy just… vanished. In fact, his body went into the puppet's! Then, the puppet just slumped over, dead looking and mangled.

The only depressing thing about this was that I didn't get to see Spring again. At least I helped the others… god knows they needed it.

* * *

 **{POV Swap}**

The dark place I was in lightened, and back in my view was my real body. I had no idea what happened; all I remember was a child with burning eyes. They stared so deep into my mind that I could have sworn it burned my eye's plastic. But now my vision was back. Now I could see Golden Freddy standing over a puppet-thing. Now I could see the worried looks on the other's faces.

"Golden? What happened?" I said with slight dizziness. Golden looked over at me, first with fear, then with relief, then with sympathy.

"Oh my god Bonnie… You're safe… you're all safe now. The spirit is finally trapped... in this." He said. He raised the puppet up, and we all could clearly see that it's solid black eyes had white pinprick dots in them. "We're safe…"

"Um… who are you?" Freddy said. Oh! I had forgotten that they have never met Golden before.

"That's Golden…" I said. He stood in front of us, that monster stuck in the puppet. He did that. He saved us. He's our saviour. "He's our friend."

"Hey, there's still time in the night! Let's go get Emma! Tonight might be the night!" Chica said. Freddy and Foxy followed her up the stairs.

"Would you like to join us?" I asked. He shook his head, laying the puppet down.

"No… not right now at least. I want to check this puppet out a bit more. And be careful with Emma." He said. Be careful with Emma? Well, just stuffing her in the suit won't hurt her much, she'll be fine!

"Sure!" I lied. When I came out of the back room, Freddy and the others were talking. I took the opportunity. "Hey guys!" I said. They all looked at me, I grinned. "Get to your Places!"

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hey guys, first update of June here! Well then, let's get started on this! OK, well, sorry if this moved a bit too fast, I just wanted this out the way! I hate filler, but this needed to be done. But hey! Your precious Foxy is safe now, so you can get happy about that! Bad news is that Emma is not :3. I'm about to introduce a new character, so get hype for that! And certainly most importantly, I'd like to say that Act 1 is nearing it's end! So, just for clearance, Acts are what I will use in this story to mark the times and basic locations. For instance, Act 1 is in the first pizzeria before fnaf 2, then act 3 will be in the fnaf 1 location (Which is the same as this one) and so on. Since I love this so much, I'll probably give this act I'd say... oh... 2-5 more chapters? Then I've gotta brain storm the plot of Act 2, then it will be out! In the mean time, I've got other story's to update, so be looking forward to that! Anyway, that's it! Later guys! Love you!

* * *

 **Side note**

Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Bikerboy! Dude, please continue your little thing, it never ceases to amuse me beyond any comprehension! Nice to see that you and other people like this story so much ^_^ Rock on dude!

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

 _"Girl that you love"_ by Panic! at the Disco. This song is so... ABVFHDGNTSNFRB (wow calm down) I F***ing LOVE IT! Oh, excuse my french there.


	9. AI C9 Going Down

**Act I: Chapter 9- Going Down**

* * *

It's been a month since the incident with the child. Now trapped in the puppet, he sits in the basement with Golden, who keeps a careful eye on him, to just… sit. He never moved. One thing bothered all of us; however, from the puppet's eyes fell deep purple lines. They flowed from his eyes right into his mouth. He was crying; was the child sad he was stuck in the puppet? Who cares, honestly though. I've got many different issues to worry about now anyway.

Chica and Foxy were on a date. Freddy organized it. He made me find a candle (Luckily I found one in the office; I guess Emma left it behind?) and with it he set the mood. And to my distaste, Freddy made me act as a 'Waiter'. Since we couldn't eat food, I was tasked with plugging them in, and placing a glass of water in front of each of them (though they couldn't drink it; Kinda wished Foxy tried it) to 'enjoy'. I'll be honest, They looked quite nice. I didn't know Foxy had a thing for Chica, though I guessed it would have happened to one of us eventually. I was kinda hoping it was me or Freddy. Not Foxy.

Finally, I arrived at their table, each of them smiling happily. With much disdain, I plugged in Foxy and Chica. After a quick thank you from both of them, I placed the glasses of water in front of them. Once again, they both thanked me. As angry as the Fox made me; the joy he brought Chica was enough to keep me away for the night. Instead, Freddy and I enjoyed our day off from Emma in the stage. I found a stack of cards (I only had one joker, however) and me and Freddy decide to make a game out of them.

I found out one. I called it 'Conquest'. All you had to do, was split the deck in half, one for me, and one for Freddy. We both pull the top card off the deck, then place it on the table (or stage). If his card is greater than mine, he gets it, and vice versa. If we both get the same card, then we lay down three more upside down while saying "It's a conquest!". You place another card right side up, then compare like normal. I always lose, Freddy is just too lucky.

After my fifth loss, I consulted him. "How do you do so well?" I asked him. He snickered.

"Well, Bonnie, I keep track in my mind where the Aces are. I try to get the aces when I shuffle the deck. If you have all the aces, you'll win for sure!" He said. I blinked, without understanding how.

"You big cheater! Our brains are computers practically! You can't do that ! It's cheating!" I laughed. He nodded, and we agreed to take a break from Conquest. I thought rushed into my head, and I grinned. "Hey Freddy, let's spy on them!" I said, laughing.

"Um, you know that's a terrible idea, right?" He replied.

"No no no, It's brilliant! Trust me Freddy, there's no way this could end badly in anyway." I said laughing.

"The way you said that makes me feel even worse about it, but fine. Can't hurt!" Freddy said, snickering. Nodding poked my head out from the curtains. "Well, what are they doing?" Freddy asked me.

"Um… they're gone." I said. The chairs were empty and the party room was bare. No one was in sight, even the pirate cove was robot-less. "Hm.. maybe they went to the office? Or the back room?" I wondered.

"No no no! No back room! I'll check there, you go to the office!" Freddy said. I nodded in response and started down to the office. As I walked past the pirate's cove, I decided to have peek. I haven't looked in recently, so I wondered what had changed if anything. The walls, to my surprise, were covered a bit. Adorable pictures of Foxy were around; drawn by the younger children between shows. I never saw pictures of me anywhere… none of the children seemed interested in me. Foxy had most of the attention… he always had. Freddy had some of the attention, but I knew that was to be expected as he was the main character. Chica wasn't as popular as Foxy, but nearly all the girls went to her, as the could relate in gender. But me, I was too cute for the boys and my height intimidated all the girls… Foxy was lucky. Being both cute and still cool made me… angry. Before I could control myself, I had ripped most of the pictures off the wall and ripped them to shreds. He deserves this… oh yeah, I had to check the office. Got a bit carried away with this fox again. Running down the hallway was against the rules, and rules are something I always follow, so I walked there.

Unlike when I first turned on, the halls were covered with cute pictures of Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and myself. Once again, I noticed less pictures of me and more of Foxy and Freddy. Why is it so hard to be noticed? I'm the guitarist, without me the band would be nothing… and if the children really knew Foxy they'd stop drawing him and start drawing me.

"I'm better than… him…" I said, throwing another picture of Foxy on the ground. How could Chica like him? How could Freddy even speak to him so neutrally? Do they not see what I see? Do they not see this threat- no, this abomination right under our noses? He could ruin this pizzaria if he wanted to. After all, all the children adore him so, he could call it "Foxy the Pirate's Pizza and Shanties!" If he wanted to. And still, I would only watch as he tore us all apart. He's an abomination; a venom.

Suddenly, a scream pierces my ears. It's obviously Emma's, I heard it so many times before then. Looking through the window (the door was shut, sadly) I saw something I thought I never would see. Foxy and Chica were in the office… and in Chica's hands was the night guard. Emma struggled under her arms… and with a smile Chica held her up. Foxy looked up at them with… this… look… on his face. Was it anger? Maybe distain? I wasn't sure.

"I got her! I finally got her!" Chica said happily. She had won. She had gotten into the office and grabbed the goal! Now all we had to do was take her to the back room and stuff her into the suit! "Come on Foxy, let's go stuff her!" She said with such glee. Emma was crying, hitting Chica's back with her fists. Chica didn't flinch, though Foxy was having trouble watching. He looked away often. I ran, ignoring the rules, back to the main stage to tell Freddy. His face lit up with such joy that I think I would have blushed.

"R-Really!?" He said, still a bit flustered. I pointed to Foxy and Chica as she held Emma up. Freddy's mouth went open widely as Emma struggled. "She did it… she finally got her! Hey Chica! Good Job! I'll get the suit ready!" Freddy said with excitement. I sat down on the stage as Chica held Emma down.

"P-Please let me go! Please!" Emma begged. What for? We got her fair and square! "Please… I don't want to die!" She begged again.

"Die? Ha!" I said to myself. She wouldn't die! All we're going to do is shove her into the Freddy suit! I fit in it, everyone else does too! How could it kill her? Maybe she's just trying to get us to lower our guard so she can run back to the office! "Hah, Emma, your tears can't fool us!" I said.

"Bonnie, you know she can't hear our real voice! Only pre-recorded messages! Your lucky Freddy isn't here!" Chica said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I said, rubbing the back of my head. Speaking to humans normally was against the rules. And Freddy was a massive rule follower.

"It's ready! Bring her in!" I heard Freddy yell from the back room. This was it! We're about to win! I could have cried tears of joy! I grabbed the doorknob and flung it open. Freddy was smiling even brighter than before. I smiled too, and we both laughed like idiots. "Are they coming?" Freddy asked. I turned around to-

"FOXY!" Chica screamed as she fell to the ground. Emma was snatched from her wings and rushed out of the room with such swiftness that I thought he would drop her.

"FOXY!" Freddy screamed when he saw what he did. He shoved Chica down, took Emma, and is now taking her back to the office.

"FOXY! YOU DIRTY, DIRTY RAT!" I screamed as I ran down towards the office. He had done it this time! He not only attacked Chica, but he actually took her back to the office. Did he notice me having fun? Did he find out that Chica had a lot of attention on her? Was he jealous? Dirty little fox… he was jealous! Him! The most popular animatronic here was jealous! What right does he have? What made him think he was allowed to be so… ugh!

The door was shut when I got there, on both sides. Emma sat in the office chair, shaking violently. Foxy sat against the wall with a worried expression on his stupid face. "Idiot" Was the first thing that came to my mind. He was an idiot because he ruined our game. He was an idiot because he was jealous. He was an idiot because he never gave me a chance to shine… because of him I wasn't even a third wheel, I was barely a fourth. He was the reason that I'm so overshadowed… the reason I'm the way I am. I hate him. It wasn't enough to have all the glory for him. No no, he had to rub my broken pieces into the dirt after I was just so close… and now I can only watch and bang on the door until he comes out. Then I'll give him something besides children to play with…

* * *

The owners have gone through about four different Foxy suits in the past two weeks. He doesn't resist my punches, kicks, or even that time I ripped his head off. The whole Foxy and Chica thing didn't last; my guess was Chica didn't like being shoved down. I don't blame her; She might actually be seeing him in his real light. Even Freddy has to restrain himself. He had never been so humiliated as Foxy made him look. Since Emma reported us; most of the blame was laid on Chica and Freddy, as to her it looked like I was just sitting back and watching. I doubt that comment I made was heard by her. Something I didn't expect though, was that Freddy and Chica would be dismantled and their wiring would be played with by Katie.

"I knew Bonnie and Foxy were the good two, I had a sinking feeling about Freddy, you better keep your eye on him." I remember her saying to the staff. Emma, to my surprise, did come back, but she had a man with her. She seemed to like him, as they kissed every now and then; they sat in the office at night now. It was just me and Foxy for about a week until the figure out what was 'Wrong' with Chica and Freddy.

Foxy no longer rushed the office, so I was left to just merely looking in at them from the left window. I had a much longer time to look in the office now though. Along with having a cupcake, fan, and many monitors, the room also came with a few personal touches. She had a picture of her and that man in a picture frame. I guessed he was her boyfriend of some sort. He had a name tag as well though; it said Nicholas. So Nick and Emma were now taking it easy as my best friend is taken away from me… all because Foxy ruined our game and the humans thought Freddy was broken. Maybe that's why I hit him.

One night I was giving up on going to the office and pestering Foxy, so I laid on the stage. Alone. So many things have happened in the past number of weeks, Months even… The ghost a child acted like a virus, I met golden Freddy, I met Emma and now her boyfriend Nick, heck I was created I don't even know how long ago now. I remember the first few days when we were alive… Freddy and I only had ourselves to worry about. There was no "Your broken animatronics" Or a murderous child chasing after us. It was just me, him… and Foxy-

"Bonnie?" Foxy said down to me weakly from above me.

"What do you want?" I said grumpily. What was he doing here? Why must he ruin everything?

"Bonnie… I wanted to talk to you… I have a lot on my chest and I wanted to talk about them with you. I've been alone since the day I was created. The day I was created.. that… puppet thing has always had me under his control… in a way. IT was him that ran me into that wall… the reason my wiring was so messed up... " He said. I was sitting up now, looking at him as he sat down to say more. "Bonnie.. I've tried… I've tried to be a better person for you and Freddy… all I've done up to this point was trying to right the Puppet's wrongs… also protect those I care about, like Emma." Foxy said. Protect her?

"What do you mean by Protecting Emma? She was pretty safe-"

"No.. no she wasn't… Bonnie, think about it. Those suits have crossbeams and wires inside them. She would be ripped to pieces… Bonnie, If I hadn't stepped in when I did, Emma would have died. I don't really care if you believe me or not, but I'm sorry. There, I said it, yes I'm sorry. I shouldn't be, but I am. I'll give you a while to think about it… but I meant everything I said to you… and… your not as bad as I first thought Bonnie… a little bit rough around the edges, but you're not bad…" Foxy said. With that, he trudged slowly off to the pirates cove.

I don't know what made me do it… it might have been pity… it might have been my build up anger being let go… I don't know… but I ran up to him… and hugged him. I hugged him harder than the children that come here hug their mother. I said nothing, neither did he. We understood. I forgave him… for not only my actions… but everything I said, thought, and used to prosecute him with too. He wasn't jealous… I was… he wasn't a jerk….. I was. "I'm sorry Foxy… honestly…" I was.

* * *

 **Author's note-**

Hey guys! Man, this one is a bit late! Sorry about that. I've been busier than I hoped over this summer! But don't worry, I'm still here guys! I'll be working on this as much as I possibly can. Oh yeah, I've almost got another chapter of Mangled Exposition ready for upload, just need a bit more and it's done! Also, I have a new story! It's not FNAF this time! It's for don't starve! I don't know if it's worth updating or not, so please go look at it and let me know if it's any use in updating it! Anyway, have an amazing day today! Later!

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

The Foxy Song- Ground Breaking. It's only fitting. I like the Bonnie song better, but this song does not disappoint. Now if only he'd make a Freddy song... oh never mind! Love this music and always will!


	10. AI C10 Deep Purple and Red

**Act I Finale: Chapter 10- Deep Purple and Red**

* * *

Summer was busy. What with the children 'Now out of school' as they called it, they came even more frequently. It was really exciting! Freddy and Chica were still on bad terms with Foxy, so he had it rough, but I had a blast! Since I was now the only one that talked to Foxy, I was normally the one to enjoy a performance with him. The place had been doing so well lately, it had enough money to install a trunk of props for Foxy to use for his performances. Inside he had about four pirate hats, a cloak, and a lot of eye patches and telescopes, along with many other smaller props. Today, I donned the cloak and pirate hat with a eye patch to boot. I think I caught many of the child by surprize when me and Foxy improvised a new adventure to go on.

"Yarr, me matey Bonnie, where we be heading this time?" Foxy asked me. We had planned this a bit of time ahead, and decide we should let the children decide on a few possibilities.

"Yarr! Well cap'n Foxy, we've got about three landmarks here, we got skull island, Ruby cave, or a deep sea treasure map course! I can't decide!" I said with a sly wink towards the audience. Many of the children were already giddy with laughter when I added: "Where do you landlubbers want to go?"

"Whoa there Bonnie!" Foxy said, patting my back "We should decide on this with a vote, we should! I be thinkin' that the best way be for you children to raise your hand when Bonnie and I call out the locations! Alright, who wants to explore the treasure map?" Foxy said. About eight of the thirty or so children raised their hands. Giggling was still going on as Foxy continued "What about Ruby Cave?" Maybe two or three children raised their hands. Foxy smiled.

"Alright then, Skull Cave is it?" I said. Most of the children raised their hands, even some that raised their hands earlier. "Guess it's Skull Island!" I said happily. The next hour was a blur, what with all the children and the great fun Foxy and I had, but I do remember that as we went on, Freddy and Chica stared at us from where they were. A death stare. They hated to see Foxy so happy after what he did, and I thought I saw Freddy have a hurt expression on his face directed at me. He changed it back to a smile when he saw me looking at him though. Was I hurting him? Maybe even Chica? I guess, to them, I was being nice to the guy that ruined their favorite game. I felt a bit bad for them, but then I remembered what Foxy said about the suit… and what stuffing them would do. How had I not realised this before? I guess seeing Freddy so… happy… and enjoying himself made me ignore the danger it could raise. I really am stupid.

The day was over before we knew it… well, slower and different this time. Something was off. Most of the people here left, except for about six people. An employee, and about five children. All the other staff had left before then (Think back on it now, I have no Idea why they all left while children were still there!). After a few minutes, the employee left. This gave me a great time to examine the children closer.

Two of them were clearly siblings, A brother and sister. The sister was about… ten? Maybe eleven? She had dark brown hair and a nice purple shirt on with blue jeans and white sneakers. She held her clearly younger brother's right hand with her left. He had blonde hair, with a green eyes like his sister and darker clothes on.

Another child was sitting near the pirates cove, and he was an avid pirate fan. He made me think of foxy, what with his eye patch and red hair. Another child sat next to him, clearly bored. He had black hair and deep brown eyes with darker skin than the boy next to him. His red shirt was the same as his shoes. He held his hand up with his other two arms. I assumed they were friends, as the other child elbowed him from time to time with something to say, which made the other boy smile sometimes.

The last child sat in a chair, nearly laying, with her eyes closed in a deep slumber. I saw evidence of pizza sauce on her face, so I knew she had been eating before she went to sleep. Her blonde hair was long, like the other girl's. She wore a pink shirt and white shorts. She smiled in her sleep, which made me smile too.

I wondered where their parents where… when something came into the party room. It was… horrible. It was dark yellow, nearly green, and was clearly a bit worn. It was a bunny, like me, but it was obviously not me, it was something else. It's mouth smiled happily at the children, and it began to speak in a man's voice.

"Hello children! Since it's just you five now, and you did as that man` asked and waited so dearly for me- Oh hello dear! Would you kindly wake up? Thank you!- It is time for you surprise! That's right! Cake! Your own personal party of six! Thank you dearly once again! Ok, everyone, let's head to the back room! That's where the cake and party is!" He said. The children all laughed and smiled as they did as he asked. The door was slammed shut, and I heard it locked. All was quiet… Freddy leaned over to me from beside me.

"What do you think that was all about?" He asked. I scratched my chin…

"Yeah… that was weird. Maybe it was that friend Golden Freddy told me about…" I said. Freddy as unsure of what I meant, I could see it on his face, but I was sure the screams of terror and bloody murder was what sent him to panic. Me as well. And Chica and Foxy.

"What's that!?" Chica screamed with horror.

"The children! Their in trouble!" Freddy said. Foxy ran over, and Freddy and Chica ignored their anger towards him for the time being.

"Open the door!" Foxy shouted. Freddy tried the doorknob, but to no avail. It was locked! Freddy rammed into the door, and Even I tried once he stopped. The screaming stopped, and after about ten minutes, the door unlocked. Freddy and I readied ourselves for the man to come back out. When he did… he just walked right past us… I struggled against… nothing. I felt like something was holding me back from him… was this… Fear? The others did similar as the man promptly left through the front door. It was one of those moments where your mind screamed to chase him, attack him, kill him, and punish him, but your legs were useless to fulfil them… I hate it.

The back room was… horrible. Those five children were barely recognizable anymore… The poor siblings were holding each other, the sister hugging the younger brother with all her might. They must have suffered… clearly dying not from a fatal wound, but from bleeding… a horrible way to suffer. The poor dark boy had his arm cut off… I can only imagine the pain he was in… all of them had tears running down their faces.

"This is… gruesome… oh dear god… oh god... " Chica said with her hands over her beak. All of us felt the same way. We all sat next to the children… each of us taking one... it was all we knew how to do. When you spend your life trying to keep children happy… you end up useless when it comes to a dead one. Truth be told, I wanted to sing and dance with them, even though they were dead. It was all I knew how to do when it came to cheering someone up. The basement door slammed open, and out came Golden Freddy… and I was sure the look on his face was the same as when the other young boy was murdered some ten years ago… he dropped to his knees without a word. Only the sound of our sick geared hearts was heard from all of us…

"Freddy… the… man… why couldn't we stop him…?" I asked him. He looked at me with his sad, blue eyes, and shook his head. He was right… thinking about that now was just selfish…

"These poor little kids…" Foxy said. Most of us were tired now… for some strange reason… I saw one by one as all of them fell asleep. Freddy and Golden were the first to go… right next to each other. Then Chica… her head falling right against the wall as she just laid the blonde headed girl down on her lap. Foxy was next… then myself. That night… I dreamt of a happier time… when life was just about games and performing for children. I guess that was a fool's paradise… yes… a fake reality. One I will never, ever see again.

* * *

I awoke with a jarring headache. Strange… I never had one of those before. The room I was in was filled with adults, each of them had sorrowful expressions on their faces. My hearing was a bit blurry at the time, but I overheard them a bit.

"... no… they couldn't have done it. The weren't programmed to do it!"

"You don't know that Katie! This could be your fault for all we know!"

"Wait a second… look here! Whoever came here left their knife! ... I've never seen this knife before! It's not a knife from the kitchen!"

"It doesn't matter… if word of this get's out, the restaurant will be a total ghost town!"

"Your right, who want's to be in a place where five children were murdered and stuffed into suits?"

Stuffed? What were they… oh no… I looked down at myself… and… I was covered in thick, oily, dark red blood. Chica was across from me in the spot she fell asleep in, and she was just like me. Golden, Freddy, and Foxy too. We fell asleep… all five of us… and something came in and shoved the children INTO US!

"Oh god! Oh god! THERE'S A CHILD IN ME!" I shouted. The adults stared dead at me, and my shouting reached the others. The soon too saw the gruesome truth about their small children friends.

"Oh my god… what happened to us!?" Freddy said.

"WE HAVE CHILDREN IN OUR BODIES!" Chica shouted. The staff were dumbfounded.

"OH MY GOD HELP ME!" Foxy cried out. The staff covered their mouths with their hands. I reached out to the only human I was familiar with. Katie.

"Help us Katie… help us! GET THEM OUT!" I cried with siren yells. Katie's eyes welled up with tears. Melvin grabbed her and comforted her as she started to bawl. I tried getting up, but the floor was slippery with blood. Children, murder, then shoved into suits blood. The worst kind to slip into.

"W-what? They weren't programmed to say that! Why are they saying that!" One employee said. Murmurs came from the other staff members.

"I don't know… let's hurry up and shut them down. Mel, take Katie home, for at least a week or more. You two need it. Shut them off! We need to clean up this mess… and make sure that blood doesn't come out of their bodies anymore, got it? If we release the children's bodies to the public, the law will never get off our tails, and our customers will never come back!" The CEO said loudly to everyone in the room. Everything went black for me as a man walked over to me and shut me off. I was afraid of the dark the followed… it wasn't like sleep mode. It was a waking nightmare, one where you can move and enact, but everything is so, so wrong.

Have you ever dreamt you were a different person, yet it felt so… familiar… and so... you that it felt like…. you were them? I did, and I felt so… powerless… like all I was was a weak little child. I was. My name was Derreck… his name… my name… whatever, and I was so afraid that I was real. I looked just like the darker skinned boy… the one I slept next to. I was him in my dream… he was shoved into me…

I thought fear wasn't something I could Feel… but this proved me wrong…

I know Know that Fear is something that is evil. Something your body does to make you stay away from everything. It ruins… it ruins you… and It hurts. It really, really hurts… I wonder if Derreck felt the pain I do… maybe even more…?

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hey! Well, that was eventful! Anyway, I've got to work on Act II, so give me a little while so I can work on that, maybe a week? Less maybe? I don't know. Anyway, let me know what you thought of Act I and if you really want to see more! I love writing this, and I hope you like to read it too! Anyway, later!

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

Showtime by Madame Macabre and MrCreepypasta. Perfect dose of creppy and wonderful roleplaying. Love it. 


	11. AII C1 Children

**Act II: Chapter 1- Children**

* * *

Dark purple and blue swirls are all I see for many years… I have no Idea how long it's been now… I would occasionally hear strange moaning sounds, or the occasional cry. Derreck comes and goes… never saying a word, just looking at me with longing eyes… almost as if he wanted to tell me the secrets of the universe…. or… I don't know…

His company is often short lived… as everything is in this dormant slumber of mine. Is this some kind of dream world? Am I destined to always live in this horrible, loud, and dreadful place for the rest of my existence? A question swirls in my mind always… if I'm a robot, a fake non-living thing created by humankind to entertain it's younger generations, then why can I feel, why can I think? Surly humans are incapable of creating living, thinking, and emotional automan's, right? Or is there something deeper than my creation? Some kind of deeper chain that links the living things and nonliving objects together?

Or is this just insanity talking? Is my fragile mind breaking under the pressure?

I miss Freddy… I haven't spoken to him… felt him… looked at him… in such a long time. I wonder if this longing feeling will go away… much like these pointless "Why am I alive?" Questions.

I was so busy with these thoughts that I never noticed Derreck materialize in front of me. It didn't scare me… It just… surprised me. His tear stained face never ceased to make me feel even worse. Still, I reached out my hand to him, to try to comfort him. I mean, It must be hard for him too, a young boy, killed before you could really learn to live… at least he had a life… more than I can say.

"Bonnie… do me a favor… will you?" He said. This was the first time I ever heard his voice (oh, the sweet sounds of another being…) and I sat up to look at him in a better fashion. I nodded… though I had many questions… I wanted to listen to him again. I had already heard my voice enough… I wanted to hear him instead.

"It's been a long time… since… you know… but I think it's safe for you to wake up now… so please… wake up. I need you to wake up so you can really help me… as of now… neither of us can be of any use… I know I don't know you, and it's ditto for me… I guess, but I want you to wake up! Wake up Bonnie! Do it!" He said, tears falling from his cheeks. I awoke with a painful lump in my throat.

Derreck….? I wanted to say that… but no words came out. Maybe I was just too weird out from my sleep? I ignored everything… so I could look around. I was in a strange room… no light was on, it was pitch dark. A light came from my face, however. One I dreaded. Faint red light came down from my face… the kind that was under my eyes… my face. Trying to reach for my face, I noticed something else. I was missing an arm. Though, with my still remaining arm… I confirmed that my face was also missing.

My voice box was also gone… I made no noise when I tried to scream for bloody murder. I tried to scream for the pain in my neck… the fact that some of my skin was gone… things I never felt before… yet…. I now did… and it hurt, but no one could hear me. I was mute and dead.

I don't know how I managed… but I stood up using my leftover hand to push myself up. I heard something rattle in my chest when I stood up… Derreck. Ignoring this, I tried to look for a way out. If I was going to be in a mortal's pain, I at least wanted to know where I was. It took a while… maybe ten minutes… to find the door. Yanking it open… I saw… more dark rooms… hallways...

One thing stuck out though. A pair of bright, shiny, green eyes looked at me from across the hallway. It was shorter than me, yet… unlike me… it had a face… it had both it's arms... It was also a bunny. A light blue one at that. And he looked a lot like me.

"What the heck is this thing?" I heard it say, looking behind it quickly. Was there more?

"Not sure… let's ask it." I heard a deeper voice say behind it. The blue bunny moved aside, and from behind it stepped a light brown bear. He had rosy cheeks, a black bow tie, and a top hat with a red ring. Freddy… oh it was so much like Freddy…

"Ask it Teddy? Are you sure it understands what we say!" Another voice said from behind it, a female's. I would have retorted at that… but I was only able to feel this unbearable pain. I had to sit down.

I shut my eyes for a moment… thinking about how that brown bear looked so much like Freddy… and that bunny… what happened? Derreck said I was out for a long time… how long is that?

"Is he dead?"

"I think he's resting. Wakey wakey bunny." I heard. Looking to the voice (Right in my face, creepily) The bear was looking at me, his eyes dead in mine. Or lack of. "Who are you?" He asked.

Unable to reply, I looked down from his vision. Looking at him reminded me of Freddy… oh Freddy… The bear begun to realise that I would never reply. He spoke again "Um, are you ok?"

Shaking my head to say no, I decided to look back at him. His eyes were calm… almost… filled with pity. I hated looking at them… How dare he pity me! I was in no need of pity… If I could, I would have told him to shove off then and there… but It was hard when he looked so much like Freddy. And I couldn't speak anyway.

"Say something already, you dumb rabbit. Too dumb to understand what we say?" Someone said in a snooty voice. From behind the rosy cheeked Freddy, I saw another familiar-ish face. She looked like Chica… though, I must admit, she was much nicer looking. Her face was in a scowl though, and her tone was enough to make me punch her, if I had the strength and hand to do it with.

"Calm down TC, he might be scared, or hurt. Or both. Or maybe he can't speak? Maybe?" The blue bunny said. The chicken seemed to accept this, and she walked off a bit, leaving the bear to stare at me with still eyes.

"Can you not speak?" He asked me. I nodded, making his face darken. Standing up, he looked over at the blue bunny. "He might be one of the ones used… for us…" he said. What did that mean? Did they use me to make them!? What? One of the ones… did… did that mean the others are here!? If they are… they might be in the room I was in earlier… I… I have to get… get up and check…

I try to move, but the bear stops me lightly by pushing my chest. "Whoa there bud, I need to help you out here, you're a falling apart mess and It's kind of our fault… so let me just help you out… now, turn around and open your head panel." He said. Before I could comply, he spun me around and propped open my head. He fiddled with some of the wires, screwed in some bolts (The other bunny handed it to him)

"g-g-g-get off m-m-m-me… I need- need- to find Freddy! Please!" I said finally. I guess he fixed my voice box… his eyes narrowed a bit though…

"Not exactly the best thank you…" He grumbled. "Green, help our friend back to the service room. TC, Go back to the stage, I've got a few things to say about your behavior." The bear said. The other Bunny (Green was his name?) Helped me to the door as I saw TC trudge off to the stage, the bear close behind.

To my surprise, Green produced a flashlight (Does he just carry that around?) and handed it to me. "Wanna see if anyone's in here?" He said with a sly grin. I reluctantly nodded. This was moving all too fast… and everyone was helping me out so much… and It confused me. I didn't even know them… technically.

"Freddy?" I said, looking at the fallen brown mass. He was in relatively good condition… what for being about twenty years old or however long it's been. Chica was across from him, bent over a bit. Her jaw had snapped, many sharp objects stuck out from it. Foxy was along the other wall… just as messed up…

"Yikes! Well… Teddy will be waiting for me… so um… keep the flashlight and… sorry… about… kinda using you guys to make us… um… nevermind… bye!" Green said, skittering quickly out the door. I sighed, looking at my friends… what was left of them at least.

"What a ride this one… huh? I was asleep… for so many years…. then, the child that possessed me… wakes me up… and… I… the pain… it hurts so much… I feel like a human feels… and it hurts… Then there's you… what do you guys feel? And… golden.. where's him…? Where could he have gone too… maybe they left him? Well… I guess there's still a few things to be happy about… maybe? I'm… I'm alive… somehow or another, I'm alive. And though I might feel dead and crippled, I am alive… Are you guys still dreaming too? Are you trapped, forced to stare into the same exact purple and blue environment that I was forced to watch? Only visited by the child possessing you too? Well… Freddy… if you can hear… if you can hear me then… please… wake up please…" I closed in on him, looking into his dead, soulless eyes. "Please wake up… for… for me… please… I've been so alone for so long… I just… I just want to talk to you again… I know you're stoic and all that… but… but you're my best friend… and I need you. Please… Freddy... " I said. I looked down at him… nothing. Not even the smallest of movement.

"Derreck… can you… can you hear me either? Or am I really alone? Why me!? What did I do for this!" I yelled. It was unfair… so unfair. The only reason I'm here is because… because… that man… killed those children… then they ended up in us… wait… he left. He left, I saw him, but, something happened.

"If… if he didn't shove Derreck and the others into us… who… who did? Who put the children into us!?" I said to myself. This new revelation helped me cope with the numerous amount of questions in my mind… writing them down might have helped… if I had the right arm for it. Looking back over to Freddy, I sighed to myself at the pure silence the room produced.

I decided to fix Freddy. I never did that sort of thing before, so it would be a large learning experience for me. Another thing that I've never done before is do all of this with the only light source being a dinky little flashlight; Not the best experience I've ever had. I think after about thirty minutes, the only thing I managed to do was wear myself down even more than I already did. And Freddy looked exactly the same as he was before I started… so dead… and broken. Like chica… and Foxy too… and the children inside us all… Dead…

And broken…And mangled.

And we smelled offal too… the stench… only got worse as time went on too… and time is one of the most painful things I've ever had.

And sadly, I had a lot of time; most of which I spent looking at my dead friends. Hoping their child would too awaken them like mine did to me. I hope it happened soon… Even if it was just for an hour. I hate being so alone…

And it's dark.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Oh wow, ok, this took much longer than I wanted it too! I'm sorry! Don't worry, I'm still trying to get these out, it might just take a bit longer, as I've been way busier than I'd like to admit lately. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave or anything, I might just be a bit slower on relesing these. It's probably a good thing, go outside once in awhile! Anyway, this is now act II! YAY! Well, while this one was difficult to start, I think it will get better and better as it goes along! Anyway, enough rambling, have a great day! BYE!

* * *

 **Song of the day-**

"Fire Fire" By Flyleaf. Omg, this one is a new one for me, but I LOVE THIS SONG! IT'S A NEW FAVORITE! Oh sorry, got excited. ^_^


	12. AII C2 Foxy Foxy

**Act II: Chapter 2- Foxy Foxy**

* * *

 **{POV SWAP}**

An electric feeling echoes all over my body. It's like I'm full of a strange power… was it the little boy that did it? I saw him… a lot. In my dream-like trance, I saw that boy around. He always looked off… like he was missing something… or someone. His shaggy red hair and eye patch reminded him of myself. He was the boy that possessed me… the boy inside my body…

I wish he could stop crying… it made me sad to see him like that...

Now he was over me, still crying yes, but a determined fire in his eyes burned brightly. I never once spoke to him… I was a bit nervous… he did the same… though, the look in his eyes said enough. It was time to leave this place, and go back… I guess he also wanted to see his friends… as I did.

The static feeling gets stronger; my eyes pop open and I sit up with a jump. The boy is gone… but I can tell that he's somehow… still there. Shaking off these weird feelings, I try to stand. With lots of effort, I manage to push myself up using the wall as a support. My head hurt, and I felt sore all over. I was alive… well, as alive as I could be. I was in a dark place… strange… unknown… and my friends could be dead… but I was alive.

I wonder where I am? The room is too dark to see, and I hear nothing. Feeling my way around the room, I notice a strange static noise. Very quite, and It's coming from something on the floor. I try to ignore it; even if it's something important, what can I do with it if it's too dark to even see it? So I feel around for a door or a light switch or something. Anything.

"ug...hh…" I heard someone groan. Oh no… it was.. it was Freddy! I remember… that's his voice alright… I can't… why...

"Who was t-that?" I heard another voice say. Chica… great. They were both here. I hope Bonnie is in here…

"Chica? Is that you? It is you! Where are we, are you hurt?" Freddy said in a gruff, slightly worried voice. Chica sighed in response… and they were both silent. How mad would they be at me? If I just came out and showed myself? I guess, even if they did get mad, then the darkness would be enough cover-

"Hey! Mr. Bonnie! I brought you a light bulb! You'll never guess how I got it!" A short blue rabbit said as the door was flung open. At that moment, Freddy's eyes flew to me, and a deep, angry growl sounded from his throat. I also saw… Bonnie… laying against the wall… his face gone… his arm ruined… and the others in their bad shape too…What happened to us?

"Foxy!" Chica and Freddy said loudly, startling myself and the blue rabbit.

"w-who are you?!" The rabbit said. Freddy ignored him, and picked himself up off the ground. Running was not an option at this point.

"F-Freddy…" Was all I could manage as he flung me straight into the wall. I saw Bonnie glance over at me; I could tell he was torn. And I was even more now too, what with Freddy so angry and ripping a few holes in me.

"You idiot! This is all your fault! All your fault!" He said.

"Um… what's going on?" The Little blue rabbit said with a weak voice. Freddy's head cocked over to him, and the rabbit physically recoiled from it. At least he left me alone… but that rabbit high tailed it out of the room so fast that I thought he might have even gotten away.

Too bad he didn't get much farther past the door. Freddy grabbed his leg, after he lunged for it, and the rabbit fell with a loud "THUD".

More footsteps sounded from that direction, but I was to busy getting up from the ground and hopping over Freddy and the Rabbit that I paid them no mind. Heading straight, I found myself in a large party room. That fall would have knocked Freddy up enough for him no chase me, though I was still worried about Chica. I quickly looked around for some sort of area to hide. The room was clear of animatronics and humans, so ran to one of the doors.

"Whaa!" Someone said as I slammed the door behind me. Turning towards the sound, I saw something quite peculiar.

"Um… h-hello?" I said.

"W-who are you!? What are you doing in here?!" It said. It had a white Fox head, and it's body was… mangled. Very much so.

"I'm Foxy… what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh… I'm… well my name was Foxy too… but… my friends call me mangle now… well… if… if you call them friends…" Mangle said. Her voice was sad…

"What do you mean? Do they… do they no like you anymore?" I asked. Was she going through what I was?

"T-That's nothing to worry about now… why did you shut yourself in here?" She asked. Her voice was sad and scared… much like how mine sounded…

"I'm running from… from… from everyone... " I said honestly. "My friends… well… not really… my old friends… they hate me. They drove me away… so now I'm looking for a place to hide. If you want… I can leave... " I said as I turned around. She would probably hate me anyway… why even bother? I wonder what would happen to me if I walked out in the rain...

"Wait… don't go… you…" Mangle said. I turned to look at her. She seemed so… upset. "Please… I hate being alone… and I just want a friend… and… I want to be… I want to be your friend…" She said.

"Y-You do?" I said. Did someone want me? Just this once? Her smile said it all, and I smiled back.

"Of coarse I do… you seem like you need a place to stay. There's plenty of space here in the kid's cove for both of us here at night, and you can sleep in the air vent over their during the day." She said.

"Wow… thank you…" I said. She smiled, then patted the floor next to her. Taking the hint, I walked over to her and took my place.

"So… what's your story, huh?" She said. This took me by surprize, I've never been asked that before. "You seem like you've been around, and I wanna get to know you… so… how did you end up here?" She said. I sighed.

"Alright.. I'll talk... " I submitted to her blinking eyes. "I used to be really nice… mint condition… I had friends… well, I had Chica at first…"

"Whoa whoa, start from the beginning!" She warned.

"Oh, sorry… well, I guess at first I had no friends. I woke up with two guys named Freddy and Bonnie. We performed for children in a cheap little restaurant. I didn't really hit it off with them.. for… some reasons… and I ended up being the most hated person there… Later, another friend came to us. Her name was Chica, and she was a backup singer for the band. At first, Chica and I were good friends, but… but I ruined… I ruined something really important to here… just to do the right thing. And… right after me and Bonnie became really great friends...the incident happened…"

"What was that?" Mangle asked sweetly, very engrossed in my tale.

"A man… he… he… he murdered a small group of children… and… and now… their bodies are inside each of us… even Goldie… an old animatronic... "

"Oh… well… I'm sorry…" Mangle said. She laid her head on my lap, and she closed her eyes slowly. "Well… It sounds like you've had a rough time… and I'm sure we're both going to be in for even more... " She said, looking up at me. "so… do you want to stick with me? Until the end?"

"Like… a friend?" I asked.

"Yeah… like a friend… a real friend. Not a fake friend. A real friend… and I'll always be there for you... no matter what." Mangle said. I nodded down to her, and her smile made me feel warm inside.

Man… what a mess we were… a broken down Fox and another ripped one… but… still… it was like I was protecting her… and she was protecting me…

Protecting her from the world… against our "Friends" and The puppet and that purple man… and whoever it was that did this to her… like our own personal guardian angels.

I guess I fell asleep, right there, With her in my arms…

* * *

"Foxy! Wake up! Someone's here!" Mangle said. My head hurts worse as I sit up from where I was lying. How long had I been asleep? Just another question to add to the pile.

She was right though, someone was there. The puppet.

He had followed us from our past location… and… and golden wasn't there to keep him down in the basement! Maybe… does that mean Golden is here as well?

"What do you want?" I asked. Mangle seemed frightened… did she feel the overwhelming pressure this thing put in the room too?

"I just wanted to see how you were doing Foxy… or at least, the child I put in you." The puppet said. I blinked… finally understanding.

"It was YOU!" I said, standing up angrily. I wasn't sure why… I rarely get this angry on my own… this thing was too good at controlling us…

"Don't be mad Foxy, you should be thanking me honestly. I saved those poor children. Putting their bodies inside you all was the only way to make sure they stayed in this world… think about it, they all were so young… they barely lived at all… now that they're inside you and the others, they can live through you. They can think, take breaths with mechanical lungs, see through mechanical eyes! I thought you loved children Foxy, don't you want them to live forever. Oh… or maybe it's not you thinking anymore Foxy. How do you know that it isn't poor Alexander that's thinking for you?" The puppet said with a devilish laugh.

"W-What?" Was all I could manage to say. I thought it was me thinking this way, but maybe it was this Alexander I saw in my dreams? Was he in control? Did I think what he's making me think? What if everything I felt when I got here was just… what someone else made me think…

"Foxy… are you alright?" Mangle asked me. Her eyes sparked with worry… real worry… She was asking me how I felt… Not Alexander, Me, Foxy the pirate Fox!

"Hmmm, so, if it was the children making me think like this, then it should be the same for Freddy right!? If that's true, why would Freddy be angry at me!" I said to the puppet with a smirk. This puppet thing is just here to manipulate me, and if I let him, I'm a literal puppet to serve to his whim… like an animal. I grabbed Mangle's arm, and together we shoved the puppet right out of the room, closing it back; plunging us back into the beautiful sense of isolation… together all alone.

I ignored the scratching that came from the other side of the door.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Wow, writer's block sure hit me hard huh? Well, I worked on this over about a full month's time, and it's still awful in my opinion. I've been feeling so unmotivated to write this that It's kinda sad. I really suck, I know, but just know that I am trying! I honestly tried my best to get this out, and now that it is, I'll start on the next chapter...

Five Nights at Freddy's 4 will be a amazing base for me to jump back with. If the game is awesome (Like I hope it will be) then it will help me write these chapters better! Oh, and When the game does come out, The end is the beginning will be continued... it might take a while to figure out how, but I promise I'll do it! Seriously! Anyway... have a great day!

* * *

 **Song of the day-**

THE PUPPET SONG" By TryhardNinja. Another great song by another great artist!


	13. AII C3 Blue Bunny

**Act: II Chapter 3- The Blue Bunny**

* * *

 **{POV SWAP}**

"WHERE DID HE GO!?" Freddy said angrily, slamming his fist into the wall.

"I-I don't know Freddy!" Was all Chica could say. I honestly didn't care where Foxy was. I'm just glad he wasn't here… the others would rip him to shreds… and that would not be pleasant. I sighed under my breath, somewhat annoyed at Freddy and Chica for arguing over Foxy.

"What Bonnie?" Freddy said, snapping his head over at me. My soul quaked, and My tilted my head away from him. I hate this Freddy… where was the Freddy that used to sing with me on the stage? Before Chica… before… this… "Well say something!" He said, walking over to me. He bore down at me, his face angled in anger.

"I have nothing to say..." I said.

"No, if you have something to say about this, then I want to hear you say it! Go on! You have something to say about your best friend Foxy, huh? Are you a traitor too? Do I need to make you run away from us too!? WELL?" Freddy said, grabbing my remaining arm and yanking me to my feet. He looked at me… his shiny blue eyes somehow filled with rage.

"I said… I have nothing to say to you right now… when you go back to being my best friend Freddy, then I'll talk to you about Foxy…" I said, yanking my arm back and settling back on the floor.

"Freddy, just leave him alone…" Chica said, sitting back on the floor. "It's obvious that he doesn't want to help us, so we should just leave him alone." When did they become so upset over this again? It was the whole thing with Emma, right… wait.

"Guys…" I said, making them both look at me.

"Oh, do you wanna say something now?" Freddy said with a scowl.

"If you… if you put humans in the suits… they die… You guys were going to kill Emma! KILL HER! And Foxy saved her life… and he saved her life by destroying his connections with us… he told me earlier… which is why I don't hate him… because he did the right thing." I said. The looks on their faces told me that they were more than surprised. Just more angry.

"You're kidding me, right?" Freddy said. Chica shook her head, looking at me with a face full of distaste. "Bonnie, if you like Foxy, that's ok. I understand. But lying so he can come back to sit in here with us? That's just… just…"

"So you." Chica said. "That's just something Bonnie does, He likes to stir up trouble, make other people feel bad, just so him and his friends can come out on top. Isn't that right Bonnie? You just want you and Foxy to stir up some trouble and ruin everyone else? You want me and Freddy to be miserable!"

"What? No! I'm serious!" I tried to say, but Freddy shook his head with his eyes a flame.

"I HAD ENOUGH FROM THIS!" He said, grabbing at my neck. He never hit me before… not… this isn't him…

"Freddy stop! Please!" I said, struggling as I tried to get his hand off my neck.

"Shut up Bonnie! Your mouth get's you into so much trouble, so I'll be a pal and TAKE IT OUT!" He said, reaching deep into my suit and ripping my already damaged Voice box from my endoskeleton, making me silently screech with pain. He pulled his hand back out my body, looking at his prize with such… pleasure… and.. furiosity…

No longer able to verbally protest, I flung my hands to my throat, feeling like a million different fires were set of inside it. A sick thought sunk it's way into my brain.

Did I deserve this? Was I really as bad as they said? Do I just… make everything worse? I mean… It was me that started this whole Foxy hating thing… back in the office with Freddy… Freddy really does hate liars… so I told him that Foxy was a liar… and now I guess he thinks I'm a liar… Maybe… maybe it's always been me… just ruining everyone's good time… just for myself…

To me, this whole life I've lived, I've been nothing to anyone but a greedy purple bunny that takes advantage of others to get his way… And now.. even now that I can see it, what I've done wrong… I can't even tell the others that… that I'm sorry. Now… they just look at me with a sense of accomplishment and their now undying hatred towards me. All I can do is watch as Freddy puts my voice box into his suit, shake his head, and walk out the door with Chica, leaving me alone… and silent… for who knows how long.

They all hate me now… Freddy… Chica… maybe even Foxy… all because I wanted too much… and gave everyone nothing.

Freddy… heh… I find it funny that the guy I waited on to wake up was the same guy that ripped my voice from me… and now my heart as well…

I wonder if Derreck has a heart inside me… how ironic... even that doesn't beat anymore... I wonder what having a heart is like? Can you hear it beat softly...?

Now that I'm alone… Without even Derreck with me, I can't help but make myself feel sick by being in my own company.

* * *

 **{POV SWAP}**

"So this place is basically a replacement location for the old one?" I asked mangle. She nodded, looking around the room with a worried look.

"I guess it is… I never thought about it like that…" Mangle said, looking at me with a sympathetic look. "I guess you really have had it rough…"

"We both have… it's us against the world now… well… there is Bonnie… I guess…" I said. Could Bonnie still be operational? He looked so broken… and… so destroyed that I couldn't tell… even then, he's so… well… conceded that he might not be too reliable.

"Oh… well… you have me, right?" Mangle said. I perked up my ears. I do have her…

"Yeah… and you have me too." I said, hugging her broken frame carefully. She seemed ecstatic about that, like she's never been given affection for a very long time…

Our moment was ruined by a loud knocking at the door… one that can only be described with Urgency. I knew exactly who it was, and it frightened me.

"Mangle!" I said quietly to her. "That's Freddy! I need to hide!"

"Hmm… wait! I have an Idea!" She said, quickly pushing out a limb towards me. "Hook this!" She said. As soon as I did so, she flung up to the ceiling, hooking herself tightly. My legs dangled wildly as I did the same with my broken feet (What luck is it that my feet were spiked due to wear and tear?) and they dug into the ceiling just as the door burst open.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Freddy yelled loudly. Scanning the room, the bear turned around after finding nothing. "You said he was here. THEN WHERE IS HE!?"

"I saw him go in here! Calm down sir!" Another deep voice said. It was Teddy for sure.

"Shut up you, do you me to treat you like I did Bonnie? Huh, do yah? He's in the supply room, probably crying, or sulking, or plotting revenge like he always does… sad… do you want be like that, do you? Sad and alone; everyone angry at you… thought not, so just tell me where Foxy is already!"

"I told you, I don't know! I swear he came this way…" Was all I heard as their voices trailed off. What did Freddy do to Bonnie? Sad and alone… why are they angry at him? Surely he didn't make them as angry as I had.

"Mangle, do you think we can get to the supply room without anyone noticing?" I asked her. She scratched her head, unsure.

"Hmm… well, since you're quite small like me, we could fit in the vents up here… then follow them to the back room. Why?" She asked.

"I want to help Bonnie, that's why." I said, looking her dead in the eye. "Please, I want to help him as best I can… if Freddy was telling the truth, and to this day Freddy has always been an honest person, then Bonnie is all alone and needs my- our help. Please…" I begged.

"Right! Let's go!" She said, zipping into the vent next to her after removing the cover. She lifted me into the vent with her, and we both quietly shuffled to through them. I won't lie, I had a strangely nice time; peering through those vents at the angry mobs of animatronics to get to our only friend left at the back of the restaurant… it was nice to spend it with mangle…

"Is this it?" I asked her, looking through the air vent grate. It looked like it, but I was unsure… due to the lights being off.

"Think so." She replied, using a limb with a sharp edge to unscrew the grate. It had clips on the back, for easy replacement, so I could come back later without much hassle or Mangle if needed. Also, this entrance was much too small for any of the others to get through, except maybe Chica, so It would be easy for me to escape without a pursuer. I went in quietly. The place was empty of Freddy and Chica, so I assumed it would just be Bonnie left.

"Bonnie?" I said quietly, flipping up the light switch by the door. As I did so, I looked towards the corner Bonnie was in. He was there, alone in the dark. His reddish eye lights are the last remembrance of his red brown eyes that were once so filled with life. Now he sits without an arm or face… his sorrow evident.

"This is Bonnie? Man… he looks pretty bad…" Mangle said, looking out from behind me. She was right, out of all four of us, Bonnie was clearly the worst off. To make matters worse, from what Freddy had said, it was clear they had done something to him.

"Bonnie? Are you alright? Say something…" I said, carefully walking over to him. I knelt down to him. He looked up at me a bit. His head wasn't lifted for long, as he looked back down and away from me. "Bonnie… are you ok? Please let me know Bonnie… I heard that Freddy did something to you… and I want you to tell me what… please Bonnie…" I said, touching his shoulder. He turned back to me, and with a shaking hand, pointed to his neck, more specifically where his voice box would be, and shook his head slowly.

"Did… did he take his voice box?" Mangle said with horror. Bonnie nodded, and tilted his head back down. This was so unlike him… he was always so excitable and...

"Bonnie… it's ok… I… I'm sorry… but it'll be alright… I promise." I tried to reassure him him. A loud banging sounded from behind me on the door. Before the door opened, however, Mangle was already helping me into the vent. I left Bonnie behind… right for Freddy and Chica to do whatever it was they were going to do… and I was powerless to stop them… only to watch from the vents...

* * *

 **{POV SWAP}**

"Still can't find Foxy! Where could he have gotten too?" Chica said angrily as we walked back into the parts and service room. Her voice was rising with every sentence she spoke, which was quite odd for her.

"I know. He's getting away with some much right now! He's turned my own friend against me somehow… and he probably has every other animatronic against us too... " I grumbled. His lying was making me so annoyed that I just wanted to rip out his voice too. If only I could get a hold of him…

"So… what do we do with him?" Chica asked me, pointing behind her at Bonnie. He was looking away from us, at the wall. It hurt me… seeing him that way. He didn't have a face… just one arm… and now he couldn't speak… but what can I do? Even if he was telling the truth, that would have meant that Foxy was right and I was wrong; I would have put Emma in danger… to kill her even… and for what? Fun? No… I was right… I had to be right...

"Um.. Freddy? Are you listening?" She said. I jumped a bit, then smiled greatly.

"Uh, yeah. Well… I don't really want to look at him like this… let's move him-" I started to say. Bonnie must have heard us talking about him, and got up by grabbing the wall with his remaining arm. He limped towards the door, then turned to the right, and going behind the wall that separated the back room. He looked at neither me nor Chica, and the pain he felt was evident in vibrant red light his backlights gave. I remember… way back in the old restaurant… when Bonnie and I swapped our suits… and tried to play in that act all day… but we didn't even get past the first day.

That was his Idea, and while we got in severe trouble, we still had a lot of fun doing it… I still remember speaking in his voice… how fun it felt to be him for just a short while… I wonder how he felt being me…? I never asked him… and… and I guess it's a bit late for that.

"Let's just rest for a while Chica…" I said finally, as she waited for me to say something. She nodded, then sat down by the wall. I layed down on the ground… around the same place I woke up in.

I was hoping I wouldn't see her again… but… I was going to have no such luck. The moment I went into sleep mode, she came back. Just like before, she had been crying for such a long time… I wonder if she would ever stop crying.

"D-did you find him y-yet?" She asked softly. I felt so ashamed as I slowly shook my head. She burst back into tears, and at the same time I felt like doing the same.

"You have to tell me who he is though…" I said. She refused to tell me who he was… how she wanted to see so badly… yet she expected me to find him..

"I-I don't know… I don't think he's in Foxy t-though… I-I think he might be inside Bonnie… or Chica… I-I don't know!" She said, frantically.

"Who!" I asked.

"Please… just find him…"

"Find who? Please tell me… please…"

"I-I don't remember who he was… what he looked like… I don't remember much of anything Freddy… just my name… and… and someone important… so- so please go find him... please?"

"Alright...will you be alright until I get back, Carla? I mean… I think you should have some company…"

"I'm fine… just go already… please… the sooner you find him… the… the sooner… that… we can…"

"How will finding him help you?" I asked. She turned away, looking into the dark purple and blue swirls that surrounded us. Before I woke up, I thought I heard her say something, but I was unsure.

"Maybe if I see him again… I can remember who I am…"

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hey there, how was this one? Let me know with a review! Crazy thing is, I was pleasantly surprised with the amount of people still quite interested in this story, which is helping a lot with the motivation problems I've been having! Also, If your excited about FNAF 4, like I am, then let me know in a review! When it come out, I'm calling a friend over and we're playing the heck out of it! I'm already so excited! Anyway, have a good day! Later!

* * *

 **Song of the day-**

Blackout (FNAF Remix) by SharaX Official. Ok, this my new favorite fnaf song. If you've never seen it yet, you should, it needs more credit than it has!


	14. AII C4 A Beating

**Act II: Chapter 4- A Beating**

* * *

 **{POV SWAP}**

I could have left. Freddy is asleep, so is Chica. I could have left, found Foxy, hid with him, maybe even gotten my voice box from Freddy.

I even wanted to. The back of my mind kept telling me to get up and leave, but… I never moved. It's like my legs refused to work… and I'm just stuck in this room… with nothing to do but look at my sleeping Freddy...

I wonder… if he has dreams too… I mean, after Derreck was shoved into my body, everything has been different. I feel so many different things… pain is so real… death is always a constant threat… when before these things were nothing more than something we played with.

Maybe I should leave… it would be fun… just to get up and walk around. This room is stuffy anyway… and I don't want to sit around here… it's making me feel so… regretful… and it upsets me.

Getting up was harder than the last time. Not only is using one arm to pull myself up difficult, it's also very… loud… courtesy of Derrek's body. I got to the door in the end though, and I slid it open with slight effort. The hallways are so dim… not much of a better atmosphere than any of the other rooms.

Just then, a light flashed from the camera in the upper corner of the hallway. It flashed, then turned back off… repeating this over and over again.

Was a guard here? I mean, it made sense, the last location had one too, right? Annoyingly, a thought of dread filled me. If there is one here, that means Freddy and Chica would also find out about them. Which means that their old games would come back… and somebody could die.

I took it upon myself to find this night guard quickly, lest Freddy or Chica pop up. It was pretty easy; however, due to another flash of light coming from the hallway to my right. Upon looking down it, I saw the weird office that held the night guard. It wasn't Emma though, as I found out. It was another girl.

She had black hair, brown eyes, and her stature was… quite minimal, though not beyond reason. If I really squinted, I could see a name tag on her chest. If I really, really tried, I could read it well enough for me to see "Dar" written on it. It must have been her last name, I assumed, which was weird considering that Emma's first name was on her name tag, not her last. Maybe it was just a new rule or procedure… I cared little for the business part of the restaurant chain.

As I approached her I saw her flash the light once more; I think she was in disbelief, as she just left it on as she stared at me with a wide open mouth. After a moment, I ran into one of the side rooms. She was in such an open area! If Freddy or Chica even tried to attack her, she would have no way of defending herself!

I decided that I should leave her for the moment, but as begin to leave the room, I hear a banging noise come from vents.

Vent's right beside the girl! I quickly turn to see that green eyed bunny pop up in front of the guard! Except, instead of her freaking out or passing out, she just slipped a mask on. A… a Freddy Fazbear mask… and the rabbit just looked at her. I jumped into one of the other rooms. The rabbit turned with a sour expression. I heard the girl cheer with excitement. Had she used the mask to confuse him? Is that how she copes with them? I grabbed the bunny and yanked him into the room as he walked past.

"W-Wha! Bonnie! What are you doing!?" He said. This was a bad time for me to remember that I was unable to speak.

I pointed to my throat and shook my head. The rabbit looked at me with confusion.

"W-What are you doing Bonnie? Tell me!" He said. Mangle figured it out much quicker… how could I explain this to him… bah, it didn't matter, I got right to the point. I pointed to the airvent he had just used to attack the night guard.

"You mean why did I attack Shahbano? Oh, well, it's kinda like a game! We try to get to her and when we catch her, we shove her in a suit! Sounds fun right?" He said. "Teddy thought of it! He was all like "Green, TC, I have an idea!" and he told us about this awesome game!"

Oh no. This is just a game to them too? To make matters worse, I can't even explain to him what happens when… what was her name? Shahbano? I can even explain what happens when Shahbano get's caught! I need to… well...

"Um… well… I got important stuff to deal with Bonnie… so um… bye?" Green (I knew that was his name! Ha!) said. He left me without another word.

What a wonderful situation to be in… where did it all go wrong? Was it when my voice box got ripped out, or was this ruined from the start? No matter how hard I try… every single time I think about how I got here, it all leads back to me… with Foxy and Freddy… ruining everything before we even had a chance…

"Ugh, there you are!"

Oh no... I turned after zoning out for a moment to find Freddy staring at me… well… more like glaring...

"Bonnie, why did you leave? Are you running from me? Are you trying to make me angry? Why?" Freddy said. I sighed, extending my arm out to him. Take me away… back to the room… it's better than watching the poor nightguard die… which was what I assumed Freddy next move would be.

"Bonnie… what happened to you… you used to be so full of life… so happy… so… you… I mean, you're not perfect… neither am I… but… I hate seeing you like this… so upset… so… so… depressed… it's life you've given up…" He said. "Was it me? Did I do that to you?" He continued.

I looked at him… startled to realise that he started crying! Since when could he do that?

"We were such good friends Bonnie… sure you were a bit rough around the edges… but… you were always there for me… and… how do I repay you? I rip out your voice box and… and… make you feel like I hate you… like your worthless… like you don't matter. I've been you friend for so long, yet I took my hatred for Foxy over my friendship with you… and.. that makes me hate me…. it makes me feel worthless- like I don't matter…" Freddy said, grabbing me… not to slam me or choke me… but to hug me. "I'm so… so sorry… Bonnie…"

I put my arm around him too… and… I listened to him say he was sorry over, and over, and over again. At first… it was hard for me to accept his apology… but… he did it so many times… I had too… and… I wanted too… so I did. And, just as strange as Freddy's tears were to me, Freddy looked up to me and started saying: "Bonnie… what's that beating in your chest?"

I blinked, then put my hand to feel my chest for the beating he was talking about. It had a static rhythm… kinda like…

"Bonnie… is that a heart?" Freddy said. "Bonnie! Quick lay down!" He said. As I layed down, Freddy opened up my chest covering to peek inside. His eyes widened as he looked down into the open cavity. I craned my neck as hard as I could, and to my surprise, I saw Derrek's small, red heart, beating away as if he was still alive.

"Freddy… what happens now?" I said, after put my voice box back in and reattached my chest panel. My voice box felt so weird to me… like I almost didn't deserve it… "What do you tell Chica? What about Foxy? How does-"

"Bonnie… calm down… nothing's going to get any worse now… I'll talk to Chica… you find Foxy… and we'll get this all sorted out… and… we'll get this sorted out…" Freddy said, looking up at me with slight smile. "Man… look what happened to us… especially you… you're a mess!" He said, laughing. While it was meant to make me feel better, I was still slightly bitter… and confused…

The beating of Derrek's heart had stopped… I no longer felt the soft pitter of its beat anymore. Had it just been some weird coincidence? Or was there something more? I guess only Derreck would know… maybe I'd see him again… or maybe never… but at least I could feel a bit safer… what with Freddy being on my side again.

"Freddy… did you… did you ever see the child stuffed inside you?" I asked. He looked up at me, and he smiled slyly.

"Well, you could say that… but I did more than see here… I get this weird feeling she's constantly watching me… and she really wants me to find… someone… but I don't know who… or where…"

"Oh... " I said. It felt weird… talking to him again. Well, talking in general was kind of weird after all… but speaking to Freddy… kinda made me feel like… like everything could go back to the way it was.

Maybe these nightmares could go away too… sleeping at night is painful sometimes…

* * *

 **{POV SWAP}**

"Ugh… my… my head…" I say, feeling like a hundred pounds are pushing against my head.

"Hey! Your like Freddy but yellow! Are you his brother? Or his best friend?" I heard someone say. I wish I could see… it's so dark.

"Who are you!?" I said out of panic.

"Come on, get up! I wanna go play! Come on!"

"What…" I grumbled.

"Hey, it's ok, I guess you're still a bit groggy?" The voice said. Before I could understand what happened, the room I was in melted to a blue and purple room. The colors seemed… like a misty solid… there yet still so… impossible…

After I regained my senses, I noted that a small child, no older than 6 years old, was standing right next to me, a smile bright on his face and his eyes as bright as his golden hair.

"Where are why?" I asked him. His shrug was much less than an answer. "Well… uh…"

"What's your name?" He asked me before I could ask him something.

"Well… Everyone calls me golden…"

"Hi! My name is Evan, and… I'm kinda confused… and a bit scared… but I have you with me so everything will be alright, right?" Evan said, coming over to me and sitting next to me, hugging my arm. His overly trusting nature seemed a bit dangerous, but he seemed nice enough…

"Right… but… this place… does it look normal to you? It seems too surreal…" I said, looking at the walls of this place swirl around in a mesmerising fashion… making you forget everything, even the things you swore you would never forget… It took a lot for me to remember myself too…

"No… I spent a while here… it was really lonely… but now you're here!" Evan said, looking at me with wide blue eyes. Somehow, Even though I just met him, I felt somehow responsible for him… and a bit sorrowful for him as well… and I wanted to protect him… and help him get out of here too...

Maybe… just maybe… was this the child stuffed inside me? If that was true… then how would he here? Speaking to me like nothing ever happened…

"Golden… can you… can you help me find someone? I don't remember who they were or what they looked like… but I just want to find them… will you help me? Please?" Evan asked me.

"Sure thing… whatever you want little buddy…" I said, yawning a bit. It was quite tiresome, and anything that would let me make Evan feel better would in turn, make me feel better… I just don't know who or what this person was he wanted me to find…

"Thanks Golden… thanks…" He said, laying his head on my lap, going under after a few minutes. He was a quiet sleeper… cute even. One defining feature that I had missed on him earlier was now very visible. Tear streaks were stained on his face, and his shirt was soaked with little, tear drops…

How long have we been here?

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Eyy! Ok, so, as you ALL know, Fnaf 4 has been out for quite a bit now, and it's so good that It took me away from WOW for quite a bit! Not only is the game play terrifying, the overall atmosphere and characters make it even scarier! If I was a good game player, I would have beaten it by now, but since I'm so bad at listening, I've had a lot of trouble with the game and have only gotten past night three (With sweat and tears). I've seen the rest of the nights; however, and I'm currently working on TEITB 4 to boot! So, it may take a bit, but I will send the first chapter out as soon as I can... just let me get some more time to understand the lore and storyline! Anyway, that about raps it up! Let me know if you beat the game too! You get all the bragging rights :3! Later :D


	15. AII C5 Time for a Change

**Act II: Chapter 5- Time for a change**

* * *

 **{POV SWAP}**

I never thought this could happen. I thought everyone would be sick and miserable for the rest of their lives; that we were broken beyond repair. Now it's just a bit of tension between Chica and Foxy… and besides the fact that Foxy and Mangle will drift in and out...we're mostly fine.

"Hey… guys…" I decided to say one evening. Foxy was here today, Mangle busy with some kind of meeting between the toys ( I didn't care for that Toy Bonnie, or Green. Whatever.)

"Yeah Bonnie?" Freddy said to me. Chica and Foxy looked over at me, wonder in their eyes ( Oh, my red eyes… it hurts to look in the bathroom mirror )

"Um… I just thought we should talk about the children we've seen… you know… the dead ones. I've seen Derreck so many times… and I was wondering if you guys have seen the ones haunting you?"

"Yeah… I have.." Foxy said, his head pointed down. "I've seen him…"

"I've seen her…" Freddy said, his head cocking backwards. "They are sad… could you believe it? Imagine… just for a moment… everything about them, their family, their friends, everything the worked for in their short lives, wasted. Did you know that I found a heart inside Bonnie's chest? They… they're still inside us… rotting away like the memory their parents and friends had of them… we're all they have left… us and them…"

"Freddy… I had no idea you felt that way… do… do you think there's something we can do?" Chica said.

"No… not really. I mean… maybe it's not even us that think these things… how can we even know it's not them who control us? They just pop in some fake memories, and bam, fake lives… that's all we are anyway… fake… they're real… or at least they were… and now they haunt us… watch through our eyes… look at what could have been their lives… then remember that theirs was stolen from them… what to do? Just accept and forget. Like always, pushing it off is all we can do. Like how we're forgotten… and we just have to accept it."

"Yeah… everyone forgot about us I guess…" Foxy said. Forgot us?

"We're not forgotten guys! There's no way, we performed for so many years! Everyone must remember us!" I said. Unexpectedly, Freddy, Foxy, and Chica all sighed at once.

Freddy started: "I guess you would think that… I mean, you're so optimistic… or you have tunnel vision… anyway… Bonnie, we're getting old… it's been years since a single child has even seen us, much less seen us perform… do you really think that anyone out there even knows about us? That someone would care enough to even want to talk to us? I mean, if they did, why are we stuck in this closet… broken and dismantled… I mean look at you… your face… your arm…. we're all a shadow of our former selves… and now we just have to sit here… and…"

Chica chimed in "Bonnie, I know how you feel, I hurts to be forgotten, but we just have to accept it. There is nothing we can do about it ok? Just forget it." She said. I sighed, thinking about how cold she could be.

"I know… that… we might not be… in the best condition." I said, seeing my own face missing in my mind. "But We have to keep our thoughts high… all we can do is hope and hope… nothing can make us… well… give up." I said, feeling them look at me.

"I'm tired…" Freddy said, giving a fake yawn. "You should just go to sleep Bonnie… it might make you-"

"Don't play at that!" I said, trying to stand up. "You think that I'm kidding? Or that what I say isn't what I mean? I mean it! You can't just give up! This is our lives we're wasting away!"

"BONNIE!" Freddy yelled. I shrank back, feeling the wall behind me as he stood up. "We're not even alive! We never will be! We never were!" He yelled, looking down at me as I slid down the wall. "Look… our time is done Bonnie… you just have to accept that."

"I don't want to… I don't-"

"Well… then you're at a loss…" He said, sitting back down, straightening his hat. "I'm telling you Bonnie, you're mouth is going to get you in some big trouble…"

"What does that matter? It's like we're already dead, right?" Foxy said. We all looked at him, seeing a fire in his eyes light up like a candle. "That's what you're all thinking right? I mean… I know that hoping to go back on the stage is far fetched, and that we're not even really alive… but I feel like I am! And I'm not going to just lie here until i rust away for good. I don't know about you guys, but if this life is really fake, then I want to live my fake life."

I stared blankly at him. Was this really true? Would we rust away? Or would we try and survive? It must be true… and I want to live too. "Foxy is right! We can't just sit here and die! We have to survive! Not for anyone else, just for us." I said, seeing Foxy grin at me.

"It's still a strange Idea… but…" Chica started, Freddy sticking up his hand.

"Why are you taking his side, Bonnie?" Freddy said abruptly. I stopped, looking at his face. He had a scowl on his face, one that made his upper lip curl in a strange way. My head swam.

"Um… I thought… I already said…" I started.

"Whatever…" Freddy said, suddenly sour. Had I said something wrong? Why was he so mad at me? I thought we had made up… or maybe…

"I wasn't lying about what I said Freddy. I really meant it. I think that we should all stay together." I looked from Foxy to Chica. "All of us, and we're going to be just fine. Together." I said.

"Well… I guess so…" He said, looking back at me again, no more scowling. I let out a breath. For some reason, I knew that I had to be careful with everything I said to Freddy when he got this way. He was so quick to anger that even something as small as that would set him off. He wasn't always like this.

I looked down at my arm, seeing all the dents and holes in it, then to my other side, where my arm was missing, sighing quietly. Nothing in these last few days have been calm, nor even a little bit fun. I needed something fun to do that night. So, I stood up, and looked at each of them. "You guys know that It's around midnight right?" I said. They all nodded at me, looking at me with eyes full of questions. "Let's go mess with the nightguard, I'm sure she won't mind!" I said, want so hard to be able to grin.

"But Bonnie… you know what happens when we shove her in-" Foxy started.

"No, we won't go that far! All we have to do is scare her! And… well… it won't be that hard, I promise." I said, clapping my hand to my chest. A loud thump radiated through the room.

"Alright… I guess we can do that… let's go…" Freddy said, standing up carefully. Chica and Foxy did the same, keeping their distance. I couldn't help but feel the tension, like there were two separate parties in this group. Me and Foxy. Freddy and Chica. Sure, we were all friends, loosely, but it was clear that Foxy and Chica would never get along again, not after what happened. As hard as I tried to stay in the middle, I couldn't help but see that Chica was acting ridiculous about it, her anger towards him unnecessary.

Reaching out for the door, I pushed it aside, carefully stepping out into the corridor. The Toy animatronics were busy with their meeting, But I could care less about that. Tonight, it was our time. Time for the older one to act.

We each agreed to pick new jobs, like before. Foxy would wait at the end of the hall, waiting for her to stop flashing her flashlight, the jump her. Chica and i would go in through the vents, which were for some reason quite large, at least enough to fit us, and catch her off guard. Freddy would calmly walk in through the front and get her that way. It would be just like before, only with a new girl, and not Emma.

"Alright, let's go!" I said happily, watching as Freddy and Chica went their ways. Foxy grabbed my arm before I started, though. "Yeah?"

"Bonnie… I know what you're trying to do… and I completely understand why… but I'm going to tell you, Chica can't forgive me... ever… What I did to her won't ever be forgotten either… so we just have to deal…" He said.

"I know Foxy… i'm only trying to get us back to the way we were… just friends…" I said, patting his back. Before I knew what hit me, He pushed away my hand and wrapped his arms around my chest, hugging me tightly.

"That… that's…. so nice… Thank you Bonnie…" Foxy said, holding on for dear life. I was stunned, but hugged him back with my remaining hand, lowering my ears a bit. "Bonnie… you're the only one that still understands me… and I know we had our differences in the past… "He winced, like he was just punched in the stomach. "But… You're my friend, and you've stuck by me… so… really… thank you Bonnie." He said, letting go, running off towards the security office. I sat there, feeling like my face was on fire.

"You… you're welcome…" I said, starting off towards my side. It was quite dark at night here, and this hallway was especially dark, so dark that I could barely see my own hand in front of my face. A bright light broke the dar from down the hall though, from the guard's flashlight. She stood up.

"Oh my god, what are you!?" She shouted at me, making me freeze in place. "I-I didn't think they could move! Why are you moving?" She said, quickly turning her flashlight on and off in my face.

I blinked. What was I doing again?

"Go away you!" She said loudly, slamming her hand on the desk. I quickly ran off into the room to my right, panting.

What was that? She flashed that light at me, then my mind got all jumbled up. Like I got a system restart. I sighed, starting towards the vent quietly, remembering my goal. "So, she could reset my thoughts for a few seconds with that flashlight." I said quietly, pulling the vent cover down. I heard a loud scream, then a something heavy moving. Getting into the vent and turning left, I saw Chica standing in front of the night guard, covering her face with a Freddy mask. Strange, it looked nearly exactly like Freddy did, almost strikingly so. Chica shook her head, then left the room quietly, as if she was never there. I sighed, seeing how this would play out, so I too, stepped out in front of her.

"Oh, it's you then" She said, keeping the mask on still. She flicked her light, then pointed towards the door. "Bye Bonnie!" She said angrily. I did as she said, internally laughing out how silly that was.

"Well, she got us!" I said excitedly to Chica, who just laughed back at me.

"Yeah, let's see how Foxy get's on with her then!" She said, pointing towards one of the party rooms to the sides of the hallway. I ran towards one, poking my head out and trying not to laugh. Chica was giggling along with me, and we watched as Foxy rushed towards her, feet slamming into the ground loudly.

"He might get in!" I said.

"He's getting in there!" Chica said, laughing.

"AUGH!" The security guard yelled, falling over backwards. Foxy laughed, leaving the room as quickly as he could, quietly hiding next to me. I playfully punched his arm, making him laugh even harder.

"Nice job buddy!" I said, looking at his eyes lighting up. He smiled then, his eyepatch falling slowly to cover his eye. His tail swished against the wall quickly, like a dog would when his master got home.

"Thanks Bonnie…" Foxy said, laughing. "Let's watch for Freddy-"

"AUGH!" The guard yelled again. I heard a loud bang, like something heavy hitting the floor. I looked back towards the office, seeing Freddy standing there, his arm around the security guards neck, holding her up over his head. He was choking her.

"FREDDY!" I screamed, running over to him. I stopped on the way to him, feeling sick. He was laughing. What was he doing?

"Freddy stop! It was just a game!" Chica said, rushing towards him as I struggled to move. She too, stopped, but this time, she stopped right next to Freddy. She turned back to me and Foxy, as Foxy had rushed out to help me recover. "She… she…"

"I did it." Freddy said quietly, slamming the body down onto the table, his laughing ceasing. He calmly walked away, as if nothing happened. He walked past me, looking at me. "This is not a game Bonnie. People die. You could die. We could all die. Is that Funny?" He said, his eyes turned down. "And it's never going to stop." he said, walking back towards the parts and services room. Chica ran up to us, looking at me and Foxy.

"She's dead…" She said, seeing the looks on our faces turn disgusted. "H-He killed her…"

"W-why?" Foxy asked, looking around as if someone would come from nowhere to tell him. "He had no reason to do that! She didn't do anything! She was just sitting there… doing nothing… and… and nothing… she did nothing…" Foxy said, breathing heavily. I sighed, trying hard to stand back up. Seeing that made me so sick, so angry, so confused.

"We have to talk to him… see what's wrong." I said. "That's not Freddy, Freddy does not act this way." Freddy was kind, Freddy was honest. Freddy was not a murderer, sure, he got angry, we all do, but he would never kill just to prove a point.

"Let's just go and talk to him then." Chica said, helping me up to my feet with Foxy. I was glad Chica and Foxy were helping each other, we needed to be as strong as we could now, even if they only did it for me.

Pushing forward, we opened the door to the back room, seeing Freddy sitting on the floor, his arms crossed over his legs, his face pointed down. He didn't act as if we had just walked in, sitting in our usual spots. We had no clue about what to say. All we could do is sit there and look at him, as if he was the answer to all of our questions that we could not ask. Eventually, he spoke to us.

"I-I know you guys are confused, but somethings just have to be done." He said, his voice monotone.

"What do you mean?" Chica said before I could.

"Don't you get it? Adults. They're evil. Are they not? That one… that killed us all… he killed so many…" He said.

I gulped. "Freddy… we never died… what are you talking about?"

He looked up, for the first time since we left the room, and we all saw his eyes. They had turned solid black, their usual blue shine hidden under a dark veil of darkness. He bent his right knee, wrapping his arms around it as the other leg laid straight. "You guys wouldn't understand… your children, they were much younger… but mine… her brother… she's so angry… you must try to see what I mean… what we are… it means nothing when others control us. We're just puppets to their weim." He said, his face shaking as he spoke. "I understand if you think I'm overreacting; my guess is that your child hasn't taken you over yet. But they will, and when they do, you'll understand me. I didn't kill that poor security guard. She did." He said, pointing at himself.

In my chest, something that I forgot was even there, a beating stopped. It was slow at first, but it eventually did stop. I had started beating after Freddy made up with me, and it only just now stopped. I felt something come out.

"Oh shut it Freddy! You're lying!" I said. My familiar voice felt foreign and strange, yet it felt right to me. This was really me. "You want me to say "Oh Freddy! You poor thing! Oh it's ok! It was just a dream!" Oh yeah yeah, that's rich, just stop it."

"Bonnie!" Chica said, scolding me. She looked at me. Her eyes were so small compared to her eye sockets, making her look less and less feminine.

"Oh… I guess… you never were really you then Bonnie, were you?" Freddy asked me, looking at me with no sympathy.

"What do you mean Freddy?" Foxy asked, looking at him carefully. Freddy cleared his throat.

"I mean, Bonnie was only acting the way he was because his child was making him act that way. He was never nice. He never will be. His child must have been nice though, as our Bonnie is rude, loud, and speaks his mind. As you can see… we have our Bonnie back. I won't lie Bonnie, quite like the other Bonnie better."

I felt my face twitch. "I don't see what you could… well…" My voice shivered. Was he right? I mean… Thinking back, I said some nice things to them that I would have never said… "You… you're right…" I said quietly, hating to admit it.

"See? It already happened to him. Like I said-"

"Oh be quiet Freddy!" I said loudly "You think you're so smart!"

"Bonnie, that is enough!" Freddy retorted, standing up quickly. I did the same, mocking his scowl in my mind.

"No, I will not stop Freddy! I'm sick of how you're talking to us! And to think I was your friend all those years ago… when all you really are is a jerk!" I said, somewhat regretting what I said. It was true, the way he spoke to us, like we were toddlers, is unacceptable. We're equals, nothing more, nothing less. I would not let him belittle me.

"Bonnie... you don't…. you don't mean that, do you?" He said, hurt. I saw the color in his eyes return, their normal blue. I let out a big breath. I was bout to say something else when I saw how sad they were, how hurt.

"Thank god Freddy…" I said, rushing over to him and hugging him tightly. "You're back…" I said.

"Oh… was… that was smart Bonnie…" Freddy said, hugging me back. Chica and Foxy were watching, I could feel their eyes staring, but I didn't care. While I did mean what I had said to Freddy, I meant it to the Freddy that was talking to me before. This Freddy though, I would have never said those things to him.

"What's happening Chica…?" I heard Foxy ask Chica as me and Freddy held each other, not wanting to break away.

"I don't know Foxy… " She replied back, shuffling to sit next to him. It was the first time I saw them so close together. "You know Foxy… you know how I was angry at you… before… well… forget it ever happened… ok? I was stupid… and-"

"No no, I was acting stupid Chica… I should have apologized to you before…" He said, visably embarrassed. Chica laughed, hugging him. Freddy and I let go when they did, sitting back down. We all looked at each other, each of us smiling (I tried to smile, but I think they got what I meant, even without my face). We each sat there in silence, talking about meaningless things, trying to get our minds off our problems and just be us again. Better than how we were before, actually. It only took us breaking each other down to nothing… to build each other back up.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hello! Ok, I know I forgot to upload everything, but I have the worst case of writer's block ever. Honestly, I tried every story I ever started writing, and nothing was clicking. I eventually sat down and played FNAF 2 (Which is my favorite one, btw) and managed to sit down and finish a chapter of this. As of now, this is the only series I think I can manage to write right now, which will have to do. I hope you guys like this chapter though, and I also hope you have a wonderful day! Later!

* * *

 **Song of the day-**

"Mr. Fazbear" By GroundBreaking. I've been waiting for this song forever, as Freddy is my favorite character :0 and Now it's finally here! And it does not disappoint!


	16. AII C6 As Everyone Settles

**Act II: Chapter 6- As Everyone Settles**

* * *

A few weeks passed since Mrs. Dar, the night guard, died. Many police records went unrecorded, due to the amount of covering up the company put in place for her. In fact, I had my doubts that her parents even found out about her death. Many months passed, with only a missing person report being filed, and none of us, even the toys, knew about what happened to the body. Mangle said she saw them drag her out one of the back doors, but we were still unsure.

Even though we all made up, the tension was still high. I mean, after all, Freddy DID kill a person, and it was only a matter of time before the management figured out what to do with him.

During those few months though, I had lots of time to think. I had begun to think about how many of my thoughts were my own; were they just thoughts put there by Derreck? Had the child put them there? He could so easily change my entire personality with the beat of his small heart, could he change my thoughts too?

I had mentioned them to Freddy and the others, but my words fell on deaf ears as they would try very hard to always change the subject. Rude.

Also during those few months, the replacement guard was put in place. I heard from Teddy that his name was Jeremy, a short, blonde haired young man with a devious grin nearly always on his face.

"Yeah, that Jeremy his a strange sort. He's surprisingly resilient, the only fear I saw in him was the first time I jumped him!" He had told me. After what happened to the last guard, I was too scared to even go near him, much less try and scare him. The temptation was there, though, and I wanted so badly to just hop in and make him cry.

This night, though, I would try and convince the others to go and help me scare him. Tonight was the night, I felt it.

'

"Guys, seriously, we gotta go scare this nightguard. I'm bored out of my mind here! This dusty back room his getting old, in more than one sense." I came out and said. Foxy was the only one that seemed a bit put off by this, yet, Freddy still gave this puzzled look.

Chica was the first to say something "Well… it is a bit dreary in here… and I haven't really been able to bend my joints recently…" She said, trying to scratch her beak. I had forgotten what those few months had done to us, making us get all dusty and even more withered. My face wires had begun to stick out, the ends frizzled like they were being pulled on. Chica's wires from where her hands were had done the same. The gap around Foxy's eye socket kept growing and growing.

Freddy seemed like the only one that hadn't changed. "Bonnie, I thought we've been over this…" He said, his voice shaking. It made me angry when he acted this way, like I was being silly for wanting something so little.

"You don't have to come Freddy…" I said back, my head tilting upwards a bit.

He crossed his arms, disappointment evident on his face. "Bonnie, I can never tell how you feeling anymore… I feel like I don't know you." He said.

"It's the face, isn't it?"

"It might be just a bit." He said, laughing in his dusty, dry voice. I went to retort, when we heard this loud, overwhelming banging. I saw Chica stiffen, Foxy jumping to his feat. "Wait, what's that?"

"I think… it… it's coming…" Chica said, her eyes darting around the room. I stood up with Freddy, asking Foxy calmly to stay with her while me and Freddy went to go see what it was. I had completely forgotten about our previous argument, excited about something finally happening. The place had been closed down for "Maintenance" So the place was deathly quiet, the only one there being the nightguard. It was like any other night, but it felt even more empty.

Freddy and I found ourselves following the sounds of the banging into the party room, the Toys stage vacant. I silently felt a wave of relief. Those guys annoyed me anyway. I started listening for the banging, as it had died down a bit as we neared the area, so it was harder to pinpoint it's location. I nearly forgot Freddy was even there until he spoke to me.

"Bonnie… I have to ask you something…" He said, putting two of his hands behind his back. I looked up from where I was listening, tilting my head a bit to the left, my only way of visibly showing my wonder. "Well… do… do you hate me?" He asked, his voice dropping slowly.

I felt myself blink. "Um… no. Not really. I mean, I thought you hated me…"

"What? I-I… well… I don't… I take it… that you don't-"

"No, I don't. I never did or will Freddy." I said, putting my ear back to the wall to listen. The corners of his mouth flew up into a smile, one that was brighter than his normal one.

"In that case… I had something else I wanted to ask you." He said, tiling his weak head down a bit. I looked back over at him.

"Yeah?" I said. Before he could answer, I heard the banging again, this time very loud. I pointed to the main stage. "THERE!" I said, running over to it. Freddy followed. "I heard it! Under here!" I said, feeling the familiar feeling of pulling up the floor again. I saw where the floor was looser, and began to try and put my fingers under it, pulling hard. I had to have Freddy help me, as my one hand wouldn't be enough. Finally, we yanked the floor out, seeing a familiar sight.

"Golden?" I said, seeing the now tawny yellow bear crawl out of the blank space. He laid down on the stage, visibly exhausted. "Golden!" I said, trying to lift him up. "Freddy! Help me!" I said. Freddy just… started, looking at Golden with a strange look in his eyes. "FREDDY!" I said, snapping him out of his trance. He helped (well, I wasn't much help with it in the first place with one arm…) me move Golden off the stage. Freddy heaved him on, towards the office, as I tried to rouse him.

"Golden! Wake up!" I said, shaking his face as firmly as I could without pulling too hard. He was in an awful state, his ear was missing, and his face was coated in a slimy red liquid that I could not describe. "Come on man…"

He made only mumbling noises as I yanked open the door to let them in. Foxy and Chica looked in awe as Freddy and I laid their old friend on the ground before them. His broken state was easier to see since we stopped carrying him. The slimy red substance that covered him was now easily visible, sticky, dried blood. I saw the source too, and I gagged. The body of a young, blonde haired boy laid inside his suit, it's body decayed to the point that you could nearly see the stench it gave off.

"Oh god… that… that's what's…" I started. That was in each of us, too. We only saw Golden because they hadn't tried to cover his up, they just outright hid him.

"Golden… are you…" Chica started, stopping to cringe.

Golden moved his head, as if in response. "I-I… say… you guys look… terrible…" He said, his voice cutting in and out. We all let out a breath we didn't know we were holding. "I guess… I don't look so good either, huh?"

I stroked his matted yellow head "No… but… Golden… why were you-"

"Under the floor again? I-I guess that's just where… they like to put me… it's easy to hide me under the floor... " He said, a wry smile shing up his dull face. "Well… I guess that… I managed to wake up… I mean… I woke up awhile ago… but… I couldn't move too much. There's a whole basement down there… mostly empty… I only just found that entrance… I thought I would be stuck in there forever… with Evan…"

Freddy's head shot away, then back, nearly unnoticed. I tried to ignore it, my questions taking hold of me "Golden, can you move at all?" I asked.

He shook his head "Honestly, I find it hard to speak, really." He said, looking down at the holes in his chest. "I guess… this little guy… is a bit too far into my endoskeleton… eh? I'm not as big as you guys… and the… maintenance must have fixed you up enough to keep the blood from coming out… but me… oh no… not me…" He said, his breathing slowing. We tried to get him to speak after that, talk about what happened, or even why he had to be hidden, but it was left alone after a while, like splashing water left to settle. They all just sat, staring at each other, as if nothing had just happened. Freddy excused himself to reseal the floor on the stage before morning. I cursed myself for not thinking about it first. Drat.

Foxy found himself a small, eight legged friend on the ground, toying with it with his hook-for-a-hand. I watched as it crawled around through his hole filled body, it's small legs flittering against the cracked fabric. I must have dozed off, because when I when I came to, everyone else was asleep. Except Golden.

He had was sitting up, his back to the wall. He was grimacing, as if in pain. He was, also, staring at me, watching me. He didn't move, he said nothing. Just sat and stared, like a frightened mouse.

"Evan kept me up… he was crying again…" He said slowly, his voice as pained as his face. Evan?

"Who's that?" I asked quietly. Golden's face flew into a frown, as if he was expecting a different answer.

"Oh… nothing… I was just going to say, if you knew him, I would be a very… happy… bear…" He said, his voice slowing even more. He went silent for a while.

"Golden…" I said "Do you think you'll be alright…"

"No… but I don't care… really." He said, turning his head to look at me. "I just need to find someone… someone Evan wants to find. If I find him… I wouldn't really mind anything anymore really." It made me want to cry, the way he said it. As if everything he did, living, moving, it was all for that Evan person, not for himself.

"I have someone… kind of like that." I said, looking at the floor for a moment. "I want him to be happy… but I don't know what I can do to help him…" I patted my leg with my arm, wanting to feel my own presence suddenly "All I want is for him to be happy… then I can be happy."

"That's nice Bonnie… I really hope you can make… him feel happy…" He said, a weak smile showing up on his face before he tilted his head away, going back to sleep. His head drooped down, a familiar clicking sound coming from his neck making me relax. I tried to sleep as well, listening to the sound of a fan in the distance spinning wildly, kind of like how I felt sometimes, running around in a circle, with no goal in mind. I hated that thought.

* * *

"Bonnie! Come on wake up!" I heard someone say. I slowly sat up, seeing that familiar purple and blue background again, it's presence never pleasing. Derreck was there, staring deep into my eyes, a burning question right on his tongue.

"Yes?"

"Bonnie…" Derreck started, tears bursting down his face. He shook violently, like a scared puppy. I tried to calm him by patting his head, but the gesture did little to help him. "Bonnie, I-I want to go home!" He cried. His face had turned red then, his eyes swollen with tears.

A realization hit me then, one that I had never even begin to understand until then. "You… you're all alone… all alone… with… no one…" I said. He was truly alone, with no one around but me, a poor replacement for his mother or father. The thought of this brought chills down my spine.

"Bonnie please… I want to go home… I miss my mommy… and my dad… and my sister… and brother… please!" He cried even louder then, grabbing my hand tightly. He squeezed it so tightly, I thought he could rip each finger off all at once. I sighed, looking down at him with my red lights shining on his face.

"I can't… do that…" I said with a choke. I couldn't lie to him, there was no chance of me being able to get him back to his house. I didn't know where it even was, and if people saw me on the streets, they would all scream bloody murder quicker than I could run. Sick.

"Please!" He cried even louder than before, letting go of my hand. He felt bigger then, like he could easily crush me without batting an eyelash. "PLEASE!" I could only sit there as I felt helpless, worthless, useless before him. "Bonnie…"

"There is nothing I can do for you… You should just go…" I said, maybe a bit too harshly. Derreck stopped wailing, though he did stop crying. He stopped, staring at my face with a distant look, as if he knew me not. I didn't mean to make him upset, I only meant to help…

"Bonnie… I have… to see them… again… please.. If not now… can I see them again? Just… ever? Ever again?" He said. I looked right into his dark brown eyes, seeing my own reflection in them. He was so dark, this poor boy, everything about him was dark. His attitude, however, was lighter than everything about him, the opposite of his skin and hair, his eyes, or his sadness. Deep inside, he was a good person, better than I would ever hope to be. And he was asking me to do one thing for him, one thing that he wanted more than anything else in the world. Something that, thought I was unsure I could do right at that moment, was something I could possibly do someday.

"Yes… I… I can… I promise." I said, seeing his face lighten, like I just told him a funny story. He did something then, that for as long as I live, I will never forget. He stuck up his smallest finger, his pinky, and held it up to me.

"Swear." He said, more serious than hopeful. "Cross your pinky, hope not to die, and we'll see my family again before I fly." He said, a smile breaking across his face as he enjoyed his own rhyme. Cross my pinky… hope not to die…

I stuck up my pinky, it's broken frame exposing the shiny metal of my endoskeleton, and I let him wrap his finger around mine. We shook them up and down twice, before he slowly let go. He smiled brightly, even laughing for a moment, before wrapping his arms around me tightly, crying into my shoulder. Strange.. he was laughing, yet crying… something I never thought could go together.

* * *

It was late at night, Bonnie and the others had finally gotten to sleep. I stood up, feeling the wall with my hook for reassurance as I eased my way towards the door. Mangle was waiting, by the front of girls bathroom, her face lighting up as she saw me. So sweet…

"Foxy!" She said, excitedly. Quickly I jerked my head behind me, looking to make sure she didn't wake the others. She took that gesture with dignity as she raised her hand to her mouth, covering her smile before she let out a few laughs. "Come on! I have something to show you tonight!"

"What's that?" I asked as she began to take me down the hallway, towards the main party room. She giggled, saying it was a surprise and that I didn't need to worry. My chest started to heave, anxiety building as we neared the kids cove. I started to walk towards it, before mangle shook her head.

"No! Not in there tonight!" She said. I turned my head in her direction. She laughed again, and pointed towards a corner, full of stuffed mascots. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie each had their own little shelves, perfectly lined up in a particular order. Interestingly, there was an entire shelf filled with two different colored Foxes. White and Red.

"Look! I found some of your old plushies and I put them up with mine!" She said. I smiled, picking one up and holding it in my hand to look at it. Her plushie was nearly exactly the same as mine, except that hers had no hook and was a different color. I felt myself heat up then. " _She did this… just for me?"_ I thought.

"Do you like it? T-The shelf I mean…?" She said, looking at me expectantly. I smiled, putting them back.

"Yes… I do… thank you Mangle… it makes me feel really nice that you thought of me like that!" I said, walking over to her and hugging her broken frame. I heard her whir, a strange, mechanical noise that made me itch.

"Oh yeah! And check this out!" She said, running behind the counter and rummaging behind for something. I felt awkward, yet, somehow natural, standing there with her, like this was where I belonged. With her. Quickly she pulled out a box. It was covered with small pictures of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. It had a strange handle on it, that looked like it could turn around.

"A music box?" I said, taking it from her as she held it out for me. It was heavy in my hands, and cool to the touch. Something about it felt strange, mysterious.

"Turn the handle!" Mangle said, excitedly. I did as she said, turning it slowly at first, then picking up speed. Soon, a song started to play. It ticked along with the small beat. It was a lovely song, it was. Mangle and I both smiled at each other as it played. Then, as the music slowed, I saw her close her eyes, swaying with it. I felt myself do the same, and unexpectedly, my head felt heavy. It felt like a magnet was placed in both our mouths, attracting us together.

At that moment, three things happened. The first was that I felt a cold chill go through the air as the music box stopped playing. Both of our snouts touched, sending an explosion through my body as I felt the heat of her body in mine. Then, to our right, a strange present shaped box, one that I had not noticed, burst open right as I opened my eyes.

Mangle and I stopped, looking at it with horror. Neither of us had touched it, nor was there anything around it that could have done it. No, there was something inside. I saw mangle shake, just then, the fear of the unknown evident in her face. I let go of her, except for her hand, and eased towards the box. I felt my gears in my chest quicken as I got near it. I stood over it then, and looked down gently.

It was dark in the box, but I could see that there was only one thing in the box. A bright white, smiling face, with rosy red cheeks and purple stained tears. It was him. Slowly rising up from the box like he was floating on air. I was unsure if it was me, or Mangle that first screamed.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hello everyone! How was your day, eh? Well, I've just been informed of some sort of contest on inkitt (Which I am unfamiliar with) for Fan fiction. Now, I was wondering if you guys had any insight for me if I were to put a story up for this! The story I would post most likely The End is the Beginning 1-3 all in one large story, since that is what I have that is finished on my account. Is this a good Idea? I mean, I wrote that quiet awhile ago, and I'm not sure if it is any good, so if you think I should put it up for the contest, please let me know! It would mean a lot! So, anyway, if you liked this chapter, please let me know! Have a wonderful day!

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

I have no idea if I put this here before, but I'll have to say "Our little Horror Story" By Aviators! I love this song, and it's just as good as Jaws was!


	17. AII C7 Somethings Come to Life

**Act II Finale: Chapter 7- Somethings come to life...**

* * *

My whole body shook, so did Mangle's. All we could do is stare at him, like he was pulling our gaze with his own free will. No matter how hard I tried to look away from him, my head would just pop right back into his empty, angry eyes. A sudden Idea to run never hit me, as my mind screamed at me to move, but my legs were too scared too.

"Hmm… How do you do, Mangle, Foxy?" The puppet said, his smile deepening into something that looked like a sinister grin. Mangle grabbed my arm, holding on tightly.

"P-Puppet… why are you… what are you doing?" I said. Feeling Mangle's presence calmed me a bit, but I was still terrified. This thinG had powers beyond anything I could imagine, power enough to encase the souls of dead children within me and my friends. Power enough to wish I was never created. The power of fear came with that, as well.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked! You see, I've never really left. I've been with you, your friends too. I've been watching, I've been listening." The puppet exclaimed, raising his sharp pointed fingers towards us with a grin on his face. "If you'd like, I could show you… what I mean... " He said, stepping out of the box, his eyes burning a vibrant, white color that hurt my eyes.

"What are you…" I growled, narrowing my eyes at him. Mangle glanced at me with a worrying look. "Are you here to kill me? What? I've already known what death feels like… I don't need you to help me feel that again…"

"Oh, no, I'm not here for you. Mangle, It's her I want." The puppet said, grinning wide. My eyes blew up wide, and I then stared back at Mangle. Her bottom lip quivered, her eyes darted around wildly.

"I can't let you do that…" I said, pushing Mangle back gently, standing between the puppet and her. He seemed surprised, for a moment, but a wave of glee went over his face.

"Oh, now now, Foxy, I won't hurt her, I promise that. But if you stand in my way, I will destroy you." He chuckled, like he was enjoying this. "Is she worth that much to you?"

His words struck me like a truck. Would I? Just how important was she to me…

"Foxy… just let me go… I'll be fine… please I don't want you to get hurt." Mangle said, grabbing my arm. She looked at me with her bright yellow eye, and a smile broke out on my face. Yes, she did.

"Mangle…" I laughed "Get out of here." I opened the door, shoving her out and closing it. I laughed, looking at the floor as I held both my arms against the door.

"That was stupid of you, Foxy."

* * *

"Where is he?" Chica asked me, looking all around the parts and services room, or as I've come to know it, our resting place. She seemed quite shaken up about him, and the look on her face said she was worried about what might have happened.

"I'm sure he's fine, Chica." Freddy's calm voice said. He patted her head, making her groan with distaste. "Seriously, I'm sure of it… I know Foxy, he's perfectly fine…" I looked at her, feeling a disturbance in her usual facade. She wasn't covering herself like she usually did around Freddy. Maybe she was changing…

"Well, I for one think we should go find him. I mean, it's not like he's in trouble… he's quite capable of taking care of himself." I added, getting a silent nod from Freddy. Chica sighed, also nodding with the bear. "Great, come on, let's go." I exclaimed. Just then, an abusive knock rung out through the room, and the door burst open. Mangle stood there, shaking.

"Mangle? What are you-" Chica started. Mangle cried out, grabbing her in a horrified attempt to calm herself. "Wha- What are you… what's wrong!?"

"F-Foxy! FOXY!" She cried, hiding behind Chica with a frantic look in her face. I looked at Freddy, who nodded as if I had said something he wanted to hear.

"Ok, Shut that crying up and tell us where Foxy is, Mangle!" I barked. Freddy seemed a bit shaken by the rudeness of it, but I ignored him. "Foxy is in danger, right? Well, tell us where he is!"

"Prize! Prize cor- Corner!" She said, burying her head in Chica's shoulder. How pathetic, I thought. What could have happened to Foxy to that mangle would be so upset?

"Bonnie… chill… Mangle, you too." Freddy said, laying his hands in front of him, palms down. "If we're going to help Foxy, we had better go now, to the Prize corner."

"I-I already told Teddy and the others! They ran in there while I came here! Please help me-"

"Yeah, yeah, come on guys!" I said, shoving past her, enough to make her spin. They followed after me, a line of destroyed mascots, towards the main party area. The air felt chilly, and a icy feeling crawled up my spine, making me jumpy. As we approached the prize corner, we could already see Toy Chica standing by the door, pushing hard against it.

"Open! Come on you guys!" She cried, shoving her full weight against it. As we got near her, she sensed our presence, jumping at the sight of us. "Gah! Eugh…" She sounded disgusted. I was about to comment, when Chica pushed past her, shoving against the door. It's lock broke, and the door sprang open. "H-how did you…"

"You can't be a woman all the time." Chica said, smiling as best she could at her skinny hipped counterpart. I felt like clapping, at that, although that would have proven difficult.

"Teddy? Teddy! Are you ok?!" Toy Chica said, trying to ignore us as best she could. A muffled groan sounded from inside the room. We jumped inside, and we saw the worst thing we could ever imagine. On the ground, ripped to pieces, was the Toy Bonnie, my counterpart, lying among splotches of black oil and parts. Among them, laid Teddy, his hands covered in the thick oil, sloshing it around on the floor, and on the parts. I dreaded to know where Foxy was.

"Foxy!?" Chica said, looking around the dark room for answers.

"Oh, it's you three… I figured you'd come… for your friend…" Teddy said, his hands dropping by his side. He coocked his head around, blindingly fast, his shoulders and back cracking up into a perfect vertical line. His head, also covered in the thick oil, was loaded with a deep, sinister smile, one only comparable to that of a mental patient. The biggest worry, however, was his eyes. They had dropped from their usual, bright happy blue, to an evil, dark, black..

"One by one…" He said. Beside me, Freddy raised his hand to his forehead. With a loud thud, he fell to the ground.

"Freddy?" I said, turning to look at him.

"One by one… They all will fall…" Teddy said again. This time, Mangle, Teddy, and Toy Chica, like Freddy, fell to the ground with a loud thud. Breathing heavily, I searched around frantically for something to hold on to, to see Foxy, anything. My eyes met him… The thing I had seen… oh so long ago.

"They all will fall… and with them… the fall of the place I've come to know… and hate." The puppet said, smiling gingerly like he always had and will. I felt a faint coming, and grabbed the broken door to my right as best I could.

"Oh, Foxy, how could you? You destroyed those poor animatronics… all you ever do is mess things up. If you hadn't had brought that Mangle girl down here, none of this would have ever happened… Now… you all will know what being alone for many years is like." He laughed. Before I fell to the ground, I saw him drag out Foxy, wrapping his arms around Teddy's head, choosing him to frame with killing the others.

* * *

"I don't see how this is in anyway good…"

"I'm with you on that one, Freddy…"

"Mmmhh…. you guys are too loud…."

"Bonnie!" Chica exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me wildly. Her broken beak looked almost shattered, leaving much to be desired. Freddy, also, was looking quite withered.

"Oh…" I grumbled. I felt a sharp pain shoot up my torso. "UGH!"

"I wouldn't try to move much Bonnie… your… your suit…" Freddy said, looking at me with worried, sad eyes. I too, followed his gaze, upon my legs.

"Oh my god, this is bad… I-I… what… how…" I cried, seeing the broken, shattered limbs that were once my legs. My endo skeleton was still fine, but the suit was more than useless to anyone. "Why me? Why me? Why me? It's always me…" I sobbed, pushing up my arm to my face. My remaining arm, the one with the still working limb, had also lost it's hand, and half of the length was missing as well. "Oh god… it's… it's all falling apart…" I said to myself, wishing dreadfully that it was all a dream.

"Bonnie… calm down… go back to your old, sanctimonious self… please." Chica sighed, wrapping her arm around my chest, careful not to rip anything further. I shuddered at her touch. She sensed it, and recoiled away from me. "I think that we should all just-"

"What? Calm down? No one here is capable of that except Freddy, and even he looks shaken up. Hey, where's Foxy?" I asked. Freddy and Chica both put their heads down, looking at their also broken bodies. "What?" I said, momentarily forgetting about my current state of immobility. They still said nothing, making me grow impatient. The sullen friends of mine sat against the wall opposite me, as if to shun me from my disgruntled accusations. Eventually, I gave up, taking a look around me. The room was filled with boxes, old newspapers, chairs, and a huge variety of other things.

The walls themselves were pale white, with no windows to be seen. It looked like a basement, most likely a supply room or storage closet. A big one, at that. I thought it a good Idea to try and sleep away the stress these situations had given me. I would try to put all my thoughts together, as at the moment, they were just as scattered and confusing as my life normally was.

The puppet was, as it turned out, capable of some strange magic, or supernatural powers of some kind. The way he just made us all blackout like that was… outstanding, to say the least. His speech at the end was a stranger subject than the puppet himself. "Oh, Foxy, how could you?" Foxy must have been blamed for everything… that would explain why he wasn't here. "You destroyed those poor animatronics… all you ever do is mess things up." Poor Foxy… he must have had rough time, trying to balance self pity with all the stress of us hounding on him for so long… I almost felt bad for him. "If you hadn't had brought that Mangle girl down here, none of this would have ever happened… Now… you all will know what being alone for many years is like." This part of his speech made me sick to the core. Alone… for so many years… that's what is coming, no light… no hope…

"We're doomed, we might as well give up now." I said, looking at each of them as best I could. Neither seemed to acknowledge me at all, or if they even heard me, they didn't want to believe me. I was right though, as always, and they needed to accept that. "Listen to me you guys, it's in your best interest that you know we are doomed, no more light, no more children-"

"SHUT UP!" Freddy yelled, making my head shake, maybe from my fear, or maybe from his loud voice. "We all know Bonnie! You don't have to say it!" He cried, his voice shaking. Something about that statement made me want to choke someone.

"Then act like it! You just sit there, in your own self-pity, oh-so sad too, oh the pity is strong with this one! Freddy, you need to do something… you have good legs, use them… go find something… do something… just sitting around it useless... I thought I knew you better than that." I felt my voice box scraping as best it could. The knowledge of it being able to break was not a nice thing to have.

Freddy never answered me, he just sat there, staring into my eyes… well… what would be my eyes… a deep, stare state. I hated it. I knew how he felt, I knew it, it was his doubt in me that fueled my ever burning rage, the fact that he thought he knew me better than I did was enough to make me want to flip a truck. And I wanted to fight that, so badly. So badly…

"Stop looking at me… you make me sick!" I screamed, wishing I could cry.

With a turn of my head, I looked away from him. With my one good arm, the one that could still move, I reached down my throat, pulling at my voice box, feeling it's fragile frame shatter against a real, strong force, one I knew my rage was building up. Broken fragments sunk into my arm, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. Not even their sudden gasps and cries of worry would change that.

* * *

Among the many stacks of paper in the back room the animatronics sat in, was a newspaper, dated several years ago. The paper was a summary, in great detail, of the events that transpired in the Pizzeria.

"Due to malfunctions in one of the older, withered animatronics, the new models were dismantled to the point that they would no longer function without complete recreation. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was forced to close down again, as the night guard stationed there was also physically assaulted there, and killed, not too many months before. All of these problems and other such issues were the downfall of this once praised childrens playland."

"We will be back again, I can feel it." The CEO of the company replied to our interviewers "It may be on a much smaller budget, but I can feel that we will be able to comeback from this major setback."

"Rumors spread about the new pizzeria, and already there is controversy over what the company will do. Also, there is a lot of talk going around about the withered animatronics. It is unknown to the public as to their whereabouts, but many suspect that they were either destroyed or left to rot."

* * *

"Something about the dark is, it hides so many things. For all I know, there could be someone standing in here with me, there could be nothing at all, just empty space. You have no idea."

"Golden! Don't say that! You're acting weird… again..."

"Oh Evan, I'm sorry. I forgot about… never mind… Sorry…" I said, sighing under my breath. I found myself whispering to myself from time to time, unsure of exactly what it was I was even saying. That time, it seemed as if I had gone insane completely. "What do you want to do Evan." Evan and I were in a strange room, pitch black. I don't even remember how I got there, and neither does he, in fact, we remember nothing. I would often find him whispering, just as I would do, about some people… I don't remember… Bonnie? Freddy? They sounded familiar… but every time I tried to figure them out, I would find myself whispering again.

"Let's play eye spy?" Evan suggested.

"Um… how?" I asked, not impolitely.

"Oh… right… well… could we find a way out of here… maybe?" He suggested. I shook my head no, hoping he would remember the last few times I tried to find a way out.I would end up knocking into something, or pushing something over. "Right… well… could we listen? I like doing that…" He suggested. It was strange, I thought, that Evan was always around. Before, he would only come up when I was asleep or something along those lines. Now, I guess he had nothing better to do, and neither did I, as I felt asleep the entire time I was awake, and My dreams were always so vivid, they were almost life-like.

I decide to do as Evan suggested, and listened as closely as I could. I found myself bending over, trying hard to hear anything, a single sound. The sound of a mouse in the wall, a chair falling over, a child laughing. Anything.

"Wait… I hear something." Evan said, making me blink. I leaned even closer, then I too heard it. It was people talking, over something strange. Their voices sounded familiar, thought it was so long ago… I couldn't even figure them out. The female was louder, so I heard her much more than the man.

"...Are we almost set up? We've got them all?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, their all here. Chica and Foxy look pretty bad. Bonnie has a broken voice box… shattered, even, and not a single working limb. Freddy isn't too bad, I guess. We should really get them into some new suits… Shall I go order them, Katie?"

The girl, Katie, coughed loudly, as if dust was clogging her throat. "Yeah, I'll just go check the back room, here, and see if I can find anything." She said. I heard the man walk away, just as the door to our small room opened. I didn't even notice, but it was on a completely different side of the room, and it sounded like she had to unlock it.

"It was locked anyway?" I thought, wanting to cry out with frustration. The light flew on, and It blinded me.

"Oh my!" Katie cried out. "Oh my… Mel want to see this! It's Golden Freddy, I thought I'd never see you again… you look pretty beaten up! Come on, let's get you fixed up like the others! I wonder… have you ever seen them? Foxy and Bonnie, Chica and Freddy? Maybe not… I guess now is a better time than never…"

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hello! How are you today?

This chapter was a bit harder to go with, but it's OK! I'll be working on act three as soon as I can, and The end is the beginning as well! Sorry for the few weeks of absence, I've been SUPER busy with homework and my social life, and also inspiration. I got it done thought! And I'll hopefully get back to a good working scheduled, not only for you guys, but also for me, as I've been quite stressed a and a few weeks of relaxing writing will do me some good!

Side note! As I've been getting less feedback from my chapters, I kind of don't really know exactly which story you'd like me to keep writing on, as in which one you'd like me to update next. As it stands, I've been updating the story that scenes drop into my head first, and the other will just sit flat until I think of ideas for it. If you guys want another story to be updated, let me know! I need some feedback, otherwise I kind of do my own thing, which gets a tad dull to be honest.

Anyway, have a fantastic day!

* * *

 **Get hype-**

Did you see the new Fnaf thing? Fnaf world? Duh, I'd hope you have! Because It looks AMAZING! I'm so excited, and if you are to, let me know! I'd love to talk about it, it seems so interesting, as RPGs are one of my favorite genres of games!


	18. AIII C1 Springs

**Act III: Chapter 1- Springs**

* * *

*Bang Bang*

The walls echo with the clangor of fists ramming the wall, or maybe it's some sort of tool? The major problem I have with loud noises is the unknown part of them. What if it's some sort of angry human trying to finally put me out of my misery?

"It's open!" A voice yelled, excitedly. I gasped, growing still to the rotten core. I've never seen light for…years... not since… Well… I forget him, only visions of his face come to me every now and then. And they scare me… badly.

I lay down right as the door opens, and they spot me immediately, pushing their hands all over me, touching me, moving me, excited to the bone.

"It really is one!"

"I've never seen this one before!"

"I wonder if it works?"

Each of their faces is like a devil staring into my soul. They know not, the pain I feel. They know not, the spite and fear mixed up in my chest. They see only my broken suit, the facts I present… the fact that I really am still alive, and that is exactly what they want.

My vision goes… just as I wished. I hope I never wake back up, for I may get another use, something I would dread...

* * *

"1, 2, 3, 4…" I counted, blinking each time. Nothing in this world matters as much to me, as myself does. Why not, right? If anger builds up, it makes my ears slump, when -They- start to talk to me, I feel like they want only to see my body fall apart or my soul cry. Even when the little one tries to speak with me, I notice a twitch starting in my face begin to radiate my entire body.

"Bonnie.. could you at least try talking to us?" The pushy bear sighed, looking at me with those disappointing eyes. It made me want to slap him, the thought of me just lowering myself to him was unthinkable.

"5, 6, 7, 8…" I continued, trying to calm myself down. He wasn't worth it, He wasn't, really. I could see it in his eyes that he wouldn't be able to handle me, just as I can't handle him. He's been trying this for about an hour now, ever since the kids left the building and our very first performance ended… first, at least, since we last did it, many, many years ago. We woke up fairly recently, maybe about four days ago, and our old bodies were stripped and new ones were given. They have me my new body, one I intend to keep. They also cursed me with a new voice box, when I swore to myself that I would never speak with them again. I honestly can't even remember what it was that made me broke it… all those years in the dark… they all swirl around in my head now, making me wish they would all just go away, even the years before that. They just mess with my perfect head.

"He's just blowing up that ego attitude again, Freddy…" Chica said, making me snarl, unwillingly. "Don't growl at me, you! It's been years since we've heard your voice… and you won't even talk to us? Just count? What's wrong with you?"

"You don't even know! You don't! How DARE you speak to me!" I screamed, turning around and storming off. It was unfair! Everything was unfair! How can she be allowed to speak to me like that? How? I tried not to speak with her, but it just got to me so much that I couldn't help but retort… unfair.

A hand grabbed my arm, a gentle, yet firm grip. "Bonnie.. please… I missed you… don't act like this…" Freddy cried, turning me. His ears shrank back, his mouth dropping as he saw the sickened scowl develop on my face.

"Don't" I yanked my hand back "Touch me." I narrowed my eyes. "Ever, again." I growled, turning back around, walking towards the empty stage in the room. Chica walked over, putting an arm around Freddy, trying to calm him down as he just stood, enthralled by my words. He made me sick, the way he touched me.

"I guess nine and ten are not necessary… right Bonnie?" Chica yelled towards me. I turned my head, trying to be the bigger person. "You can't be angry at us, Bonnie… we've done nothing! Nothing! We have a chance to start over… a new life… and you won't even look at us… You…" I covered my ears. I wished Foxy was there, So badly. He would understand, these two were hopeless. They both returned to the stage, and I stayed at the empty one, the one I assumed was for Foxy when he get here… if he ever does…

It's strange, feeling this way. But I feel it is natural, nothing they can say will make me feel differently. A huge problem I have, with them, is that they don't understand me. They never will, I guess. My chest aches with a strange pain when their near me, and it explodes when they touch me… it hurts more than anything I've ever felt.

"BONNIE!" I heard Freddy scream at me, through my covered ears. I looked up, seeing him standing in front of me. His face was angled in a righteous fury. "You're outta line, mister." He said, grabbing my arm. My eyes widened at his touch. How dare he.

"Let go." I growled, at him, trying to pull it back myself. His grip was firm, and he yanked me to my feet. "What?"

"What is your problem!? We just wanted to talk to you… you used to talk to us because you wanted to…. now you're acting like a completely different person… are you even Bonnie anymore… the Bunny I- well…" His voice broke, as if he wanted to say something, but thought against it.

"I'd never speak to you, look at you now, holding onto my arm… you're nothing… Freddy, go away, please, I'm trying to be nice." He put his arm down. His eyes softened.

"I only want to talk to you Bonnie… like before… please… it's the only thing I ever wanted to do...ever since… you know… ever since the incident in the basement…" He looked at the floor between us, as if it pained him to look at me.

"I don't see what this has to do with anything, that was my decision, and if people weren't monitoring me, I'd do it again." I said, seeing the terror roll over his face.

"B-Bonnie?" He said, reaching out to me. "Are you… even my Bonnie anymore? What… what… what happened to you? Really?" He looked away. "Y-you're not mad at me? Are you? Was it my fault that you act this way? Was it… the… I- I don't know what I did! Please tell me! I'd do anything for you… my… Bonnie… pl-please…" He cried, pulling back his outstretched hand.

I said nothing, only shaking my head in response. I don't know why he'd think it's his fault, but if it makes him go away, good riddance.

* * *

He said nothing, only looked away from me. Chica was watching him, too, as I was. What had I done? Was it even me?

"Bonnie…"

"Go away you, I don't want to talk to you anymore… I never did." He snarled, his reddish eyes glowing with anger. "Go mess with the security guard or something." His eyes closed, a clear sign that he was done with my conversation. With a sigh, I returned to the stage with Chica, sitting on the edge of it with my hands holding up my head.

"I'm sorry Freddy… I just don't know what's wrong with him." Chica said, patting my shoulder softly. "I'll be over there, in the corner, if you need me… ok?" She smiled. I grew quiet as she went to the designated corner.

This place… we've been here before. It's the place we first woke up in… in our boxes. The first time I ever met Bonnie… on this stage. A horrible feeling crept up into my chest, like I was choking on something sickening; it pushed against me harder than anything, I think, ever could. I looked at him from across the room, wondering if the bunny I once knew sat inside the husk I saw now, or if it was lost across the void of space and time, hidden among all the feelings and wonder I piled atop it. I wonder if the world itself was just playing me, instead of the other way around.

Foxy wasn't here, and I wondered if they would put him back in here either. It would be interesting, considering that he was the main reason we're here… which is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because we're finally back to the way we used to be, but a curse, because it ruined Bonnie… it made him crack under all the stress, all the pressure… that must be what it was, right? Otherwise… he'd never say the things he does… he's never be selfish to this degree… well… selfish at this point is an understatement.

He's acting as if he's at a level above us, like that of an untouchable god. I can't understand the thoughts that run through his head… I never will… but I feel like he thinks that I'm just… just a… nothing… like he said. Even after all I've been through- we've been through… he acts as if he doesn't even remember… I know he does, though, and he hates it. He hates that he remembers us switching bodies, that our lives are forever entwined in the skeleton of life. He hates it, and he knows that I wish he didn't…

"Freddy… are you… thinking about him? I know how… how you feel… I feel the same way…" Chica said, laying down on the stage behind me. Did she know how I feel? Was she even capable? I know she was made after us… maybe that small amount of time I've known him longer? No… it's… more than that… I know it is… it has to be more than that. It's not that she doesn't know him as well as I do. She just doesn't love him as much. No one in the world loves Bonnie as much as I do… and I still love him more than anyone… even if he acts as if he never will love me back.

"Freddy? I- I can't think about you being this upset… so… could you just talk? It would put my nerves at ease…" She warily sighed. Could she be upset about him too? Does she love him like I do? No… no one does… it's just me that she cares about… that's why… she wants to talk...

"I'm fine Chica… don't worry about me. Only worry about calming yourself down, and it's the only thing you can do. It's all I've been trying to do since he started acting this way-"

"Shut up and go to bed you two! You're disrupting my sulking!" Bonnie yelled from across the room. Chica sighed, as did I. He said that as if on cue. It's strange, he used to take center stage, but it's as if now he just wants us to ignore him, yet even when we do, he gets mad. He's unstable, and we've done nothing to him…

"Let's just get some sleep I guess…" I decided, shaking my head at Bonnie, who was shaking his head in disapproval. "Chica, watch your back tonight."

* * *

My head spun, my body ached, where was I? I felt different… almost… broken… and It hurt to move. My sight was blurry, but I could make out my surroundings a bit. I reach out a bit, to see if I could feel a wall or the floor. My hand hit something smooth, yet hard. Finding a handhold, I pull myself up with a groan. I willed my eyes to pierce the fog of war in the room. Lights of strange degrees sat everywhere in the room, and the walls seemed older than they actually were. I crept forward, shaking heavily, feeling a chill come over me.

I wonder what I will find here? I forgot… almost everything… almost… he's there… I can almost…? I think… I hope I find him… he's in here… I-I have to see him! I've got to… see him… talk to him…

Creeping forward, my determination confusing, yet there, I searched for someone I didn't know, someone I wanted to remember. I felt like I should have been sorry… as if something inside me was grieving for past mistakes…

Arcade machines beeped in the distance; it was like a wave of noise hitting me. Peering around the corner, I spotted the noise's source. An old arcade machine, or, at least it looked old, sat in the corner, with other ones sitting around it. I noticed this one was completely different from the others. It had a peculiar glitch, every now and then, a strange image would appear, then disappear. I couldn't make it out, but it seemed familiar… My head must have been messing with me…

* * *

"I wondered if this time would ever come! End of the day!" Bonnie said excitedly next to me. I sighed as he jumped off the stage, ignoring me completely.

"Can you calm down? It's not-"

"Shut it! Don't ruin the rest of my afternoon please! Thanks!" He scowled, casually walking back to the empty stage. His voice hissed, not unlike a snake, and it forced a chill down my spine. His attitude was like a sour taste in my mouth, and I couldn't spit it out.

"D-don't say that to Freddy, Bonnie!" Chica yelled at him, only a weak snarl coming back in response. Her voice broke, like she was scared of him… scared of what he was… like I had grown to become. It had been a week now, the end of this one, actually. Saturday was done, and we had the rest of today and tomorrow with no children. Normally I'd be excited, But I wasn't now. Not even a little. I was scared, worried, upset, and annoyed, all at the same time. Excitement is for people that still have a world they want to live in…

A loud bang sounded at the front door, like someone slammed it open. We all looked, even Bonnie, at the entrance way. We heard a rolling sound coming from it, like a cart being pushed or pulled… could…

"I think Foxy is here, you guys…" Chica said, a smile forming on her beak.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hey guys!

I've got this for you! This is the next Act for Why the Gears Turn! This story is turning into one of my favorite, and I really want to make the next Act special, for you guys! I've got a GREAT story headed for you guys! I'm really proud of my ideas for this act and I really can't wait to get it started with it! This is kind of like a starter chapter, while I get all of the ideas sorted in my head. I don't know exactly when I'll have the next chapter ready for you guys, and I'm SUPER sorry this one as shorter than normal for me (Which is around 3,300-3,700 for me, as of late) and I'll try my best to get the next chapter to it's normal length for you guys!

To help clarify, this act will take place in multiple time periods. It will have some flash backs, flash forwards, and it will mostly take place in the time period of Fnaf 1 and 3! So, if you have any questions, please let me know And I'll try to help you as much as I can without giving much away! So, as normal, review if you'd like, and I'll see you guys later!

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

"Helena Beat" By Foster the people. I've only just started listening to this band, and I'm really pleased with this song. Easily one of my new favorites!


	19. AIII C2 A Change of Fate

**Act III: Chapter 2- A Change of Fate**

* * *

A few weeks past since Foxy came. His normal, happy, and enjoyable attitude was washed away by a strange, unwanted, sudden boringness that I was highly irritated with. My head didn't fill the blanks correctly; Was Foxy mad at me? Was anyone truly mad at me?

Ideas of what happened swirled in my head. If Freddy and Chica thought I was acting out of coordination, does that mean that I have been? Or are they just trying to get to me?

"Bonnie?" Freddy said, as I sat on the edge of the stage after closing. I looked up, seeing his comforting, fuzzy face.

 _"The face that will ruin, scar, and break you…"_ I thought. "No… I… Need a moment… just go away." I said, having to cover my face with my hands. He stayed, sitting down next to me. I could feel the pointless breathing as air pushed against my neck, warm from the heat of constantly moving gears. Some days, I'd find myself fascinated by our inner workings. The idea that human could make us was more than unsettling.

"Bonnie… you know… we worry about you, right?" Freddy said. I pulled my hands from my face, looking into his fake, blue iris and that toothy grin he always displayed. I wonder if it was just as fake as we are.

"..." I wanted to say something, anything, but my mouth felt frozen shut, like it was even more confused about what to say than I was.

"We know that you've been… Upset with us lately, and I want to fix it, even more now that before." I looked at him, peering into the once familiar face of my friend.. the face that was kind, caring, and loved it when it was looking at mine…

"I-I don't know… I think it's just… I don't…" I tried to say. Just the day before, I had done the same thing I had done before, remove myself from them as best I could. But now, I can't find it in me to do it anymore. Maybe if I went somewhere else…

"Bonnie...it's okay… we know you going through some hard times right now… and… we think it will be best for you to think over all the times you've had with me… and Chica… and Foxy… even those Toy guys… I know… that… you might not like me anymore… but I still do, and I want you to get better, okay?" Freddy stood up, patting my back. I didn't flinch this time, but instead felt something in my eyes become sticky, as they always did when I wanted to cry.

"Okay… I-I think I'll try to do that…" I said, letting him walk away from me. As the loneliness crept up on me, I felt a sudden longing in my core. I needed someone to talk to, to understand me, to know what it is that I need to feel whole again. I needed time to think on it.

* * *

"Fazbear Frights?" I said, feeling the words reach into my soul. "Does this… is this… for real? Where am I? What happened to me?" I said, looking around myself. This exoskeleton, of which I wore, was barely functioning. Cracks and holes lined the suit with my bare endoskeleton showing. What's worse, something… OTHER than my endoskeleton was showing… and it made me shudder.

I sat the newspaper I found on the desk back down, looking around the office more. A box sat on the floor. My head hurt, but I managed to reach down and grab something from the box. A guitar. I reached within my mind to try and figure out exactly what it was, why I remembered it but I couldn't fit it in. An Idea hit me, and I reached back into the box, with my free hand, and grabbed a blue rabbit mask. I felt my eyes dilate, as I dropped them both.

"Hey… are you alright?" The blue bunny said, dropping next to me. In his hand was a red guitar, like the one I used to have. "I know it's… been… years… so many years… but I'm glad you remember me… even if I wasn't exactly… nice… to you… but that doesn't matter… you have to get out… but… you need to do one thing first…"

"What?" I found myself asking, the toy-like bunny only frowned, shaking his head as he slowly faded to black.

I came back to reality, seeing the guitar and mask on the ground.

"TOY BONNIE! PLEASE TELL ME! WHAT MUST I DO!?" I cried, dropping to the ground. I didn't know, I don't know, what I must do… to get out of this place I've woken up in…

Grabbing the guitar and mask and returning them to their rightful place, I left the office, feeling a cold draft fill me. I looked up, seeing the Freddy suit on display. His eyes were gone, as well as his endoskeleton. A strange sense of longing gripped me, and I lightly touched his nose. I felt no warmth or feeling in it… but it comforted me, knowing that this was once the face of a brilliant bear… and friend…

Turning away, I edged back down the hallway.

 _"Bonnie_ _"_ A voice said behind me. _"_ _Bonnie, you need to go."_

I turned, seeing a beast of a Freddy Fazbear standing right behind me. A yelp of terror escaped me as I fell to the ground, hearing a strange sloshing sound of… something… inside me from the fall. The Freddy stood over me, looming ominously.

 _"Bonnie… you can't hide behind that face… or that suit… We know who you are… and we remember what you said, what you did… and it is NEVER going to be okay for you, ever."_ Freddy said.

"Bonnie… you… you say I'm Bonnie, do you?" I said, hearing the name come out awkwardly. It felt natural, though, as saying your own name did at times. Was it truly my name?

No, it couldn't be.

"NO! I'm not Bonnie! You have the wrong guy!" I screamed, trying to stand up. The Phantom-like Freddy didn't like that, however, and shoved his foot on my chest. "Off… get-get off me! Don't touch me!"

 _"Don't try to get away, we will find you."_ He said, pointing to his left. I peered in the direction of his pointing, and saw two other figures, much like himself, standing with a visage of hatred over them.

"Foxy… Chica…" I said, the words coming out like a waterfall. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

Chica stepped forward, her soft expression throwing me off guard. _"_ _Bonnie… we… we can't help the past… you made a mistake… you can't fix that. But we can fix the future. You can make up for all the pain this place has done to us… and Maybe we can forgive you."_

"But I don't remember what happened… what happened to me? To you? To the company? And for the last time, im not Bonnie! You have the wrong guy! I swear!"

 _"Oh shut up Bonnie, you know you don't care, we know that too… but just… do it for us, and do it for yourself."_ Freddy said, stepping off my chest. As I stood up, my sight blurred. When I regained my sight, Freddy and the others had already gone.

My lip quivered. How was I supposed to know what to do? I had no clue. Why did they think I was Bonnie? And Who was "Bonnie", anyway. I must look like him, if they thought I really was him.

I painstakingly stood up, feeling years of age throwing their spears of pain up my body. "Maybe… there are more spirits here… that can help me." I said, feeling my head ache as I shook it. "Maybe I can… find out what I need to do."

* * *

Bonnie sat on the edge of the stage, a ragged frown staining his face. I longed to wipe it from him, but at my approach he would deepen it, making me want to leave him be.

But it is bad to fester on negative thoughts. "Chica… Foxy… we need to do more to get him to come back to us… something better…"

"Yes… yeah… but what?" Foxy asked, his voice distant and weak. I felt bad for the guy, he didn't have Mangle anymore… after we were removed from that old place. He told me he still had dreams about her. Once, I even heard him crying all the way from the back of the Pirate Cove. He looked fine, but inside, he was a world of sadness.

"Something to remind him of us… he's so close to opening up, we just need to remind him of us." Chica said. She was right, we needed something more, something that would remind him that we are his friends, and we would never hurt him.

I had it. "I know what to do." I said, bringing my head down, aware of my voice audio.

"What Freddy?" Chica asked, doing the same with her voice.

"I know what will make him come out, make him want to talk and play with us again, to be happy… to be my- our Bonnie again." I said, a grin spreading on my face.

* * *

I was laying back on the stage, my feet dangling off the stage. I heard a whispering, distant, and faint, but I heard it. I was somewhat curious of it's source, but the rest of me just wanted to lay still and not move. If I moved, they would want to talk to me again, and I was not ready for that… not right away. I needed more time to thing over everything they said… I know I'm being silly, but what if I was to believe them? After everything I went through… Freddy and my voice box, all those children dying… how could I trust them? Feelings are real, but how others show them is not always real. How can I trust words if they can be formed from nothing but falseness. It's not easy to say that I'm untrustworthy of their words and actions, but knowing that I can and will be lied to just to have the very thing that produces my voice being yanked out is not an easy thing. I wanted this pain to end, but they keep pulling me into it.

I decided that it was not the best idea to trust them, right now.

I sat up, looking around the room. Freddy and Chica were glaring down the hallway, the one to the main office of the building. The security guard. Foxy had his head peeking out, also looking down a hallway. What were they up to?

Freddy took a short glance at me, and smiled, turning back to look down the hallway. All at once, I saw Freddy walk to the bathroom area, and Chica walked down the hallway. Pure terror ran up my back. They were going to attack the night guard! I climbed down the stage and ran over to Foxy, my eyes filled with pure terror.

"Foxy! YOU CANNOT DO THIS!" I said, shaking. Foxy smiled, shaking his head.

"It's a game Bonnie, we're not going to kill him, only lock him in the back room!" He said.

"I… but… what…"

"Now now, don't spoil it for us! Hey…" Foxy grinned, pointing down the hallway. "You go, we need a fourth player."

"I… But… fine." I said, stepping away from him. It was just a game… thank god… but… but what does this mean to me? Why does it matter to me if this human dies or lives? Maybe… I should look at them.

I crept down the hallway, glancing at the walls. They were covered in child drawn pictures, mostly of Foxy and Freddy. Some of me and Chica too. I stopped at one, seeing one that caught my eyes. Tearing it from the wall, I looked at it carefully. It was a lightly drawn picture of me, my guitar, and a happy smile on my face. "Bunnie Rabbit" I read, the name making me laugh lightheartedly. I realized then, that Foxy was still watching from the other end of the hallway. I sighed, thinking that it would be nice to keep the picture.

I tucked the paper into a small triangle, and put behind my voice box, where I would most likely find it later. I continued down the hall. The office had that soft hum, from the computer and fan that it contained. I remembered what it was like, being here. The place I really came from, it was the same. They changed it, a bit, but it was still the same old building, the same old wall and flooring that was so familiar and yet so distant. Shaking these thoughts off, I finally made it to the doorway.

And froze. There, sitting in the chair, a mask of age covering their face, was Emma. She turned, seeing me staring at her. She sighed, shoving the button on the wall that closed the door.

"Go away Bonnie, tell your friends too. You won't get me like you got the last Security guard… I'm doing this… I'm doing this for her." She said, and turned back to look at her camera system, the way she did many, many years ago.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

This is such a relive to finally be writing again. I took a much needed break, thought I feel terrible for saying it. I should have told you, but it took me by surprize, and im sorry if I let anyone down :(

On the brightside, if this chapter get's enough attention, I might get enough motivation to actually write the next one fairly soon, because I really want to see this one get finished. Oh! and I know it's a bit late to say this now, but January was the month when I started writing, and... it's been a whole year! I know it's been shaky lately, but I am so glad to have given my all to the writing thing and I hope I made you guys happy by doing so!

Anyway, later days!


	20. AIII C3 Hidden in Plain Sight

**Act III: Chapter 3- Hidden in Plain Sight**

* * *

Bonnie seemed a bit strange when he came back out the hallway, though he still had a very out of place smile on his face. I was watching him as he walked down the hallway and had the door slammed in his face. He seemed like he saw a ghost. I was, however, too engrossed in thought to really pay him any attention. It was strange, I felt fine, the past few weeks, but I couldn't help but shake something from my thoughts… Mangle.

She was gone. Really gone. I felt empty, inside my core, and I longed for her face… her touch… her accepting gaze. She was the first person, I feel, that really accepted me… made me feel like being what I was and what I am still, was okay. She left a huge, huge hole in my heart, that I feel can fit nothing else. What was it about her that made me feel so welcome? Was it all those nights I stayed with her? All those days sitting in the kids cove, just watching the days pass like they were nothing?

 _"Mangle… could you tell me what it's like to perform again? I think… I forgot what it's like"_

 _"Oh, Foxy… it's… it's hard to explain… I know that you've been put out of order for some time now, but I can assure you that… that you'll perform again." She looked at me, a smile covering her broken face. The face that was ripped apart by children who didn't know what they were doing, who they were ruining._

 _"I doubt that, Mangle, but you know, I long for it anyway. I see myself, on stage with Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy… I long for those days, and I know that, in my heart, I will never get to that point again, no matter how hard I try, no matter how many days pass, no matter… no matter how much it pains me to live the life I do now, it is fruitless to think that It will ever change, and I-"_

 _Mangle shoved her snout into mine, wrapping her broken appendages around me. I flinched at her suddenness, but felt myself melt as she poured all her compassion into this… this… "kiss"_

That was it, I thought, I was in love with her. Not just minor, like a first date kind of love, between me and Chica at some point, but real love. Just a memory now, but what an explosion of emotion then. Quickly, not thinking about what I was doing, I ran as fast as I could to the office. I saw Emma there, which would have normally made me confused, but I ignored the thoughts except for the ones flowing through me wildly then. I grabbed a pen and paper from the desk at which Emma sat, ignoring her screams of terror. I left just as hastily as I had come, nearly tripping over a fallen soda cup that had fallen from one of the wall heaters.

I jumped into the cove and slammed the curtains shut, not caring about what the others might possibly think. I had to write this down, I could not be allowed to forget what I remember, there is no way I could ever forget this if I were ever to… ever to die. I wrote down a "Mangle" As best I could on the paper. Without trying to, my hook fell to the paper, ripping a small hole just at the bottom of the paper. "Dang hook" I said, trying to pull my hook out of the paper I was bent over so carefully. Part of the paper ripped as I yanked out my hook, but I didn't care, I was too busy drawing a crude picture of the white, broken Fox as clear as she was in my memory.

I knew that this was a terrible picture, and I knew that if anyone saw it, they would laugh and call it silly, but I know that It was exactly what I needed it to be. Perfect. I folded it twice, into a small square, and put it into my suit, between one of the sockets in my endoskeleton. Something felt off about this, like what I was doing was… was not quite right. Maybe I wasn't doing enough?

I shook off the thought, hopping back down to the end of my small stage. I guess I haven't really thought much of my cove since I've been here. It's just as I had left it; much like the rest of the building. It was as if time itself stopped as it often did after you entered a place full of nostalgia. More than that, really, it was more like… this was the first place I've ever been, I woke up here, I learned so many things here, made somewhat lasting friendships, though it was a bit rough. Whether I liked it or not, this place is my home, and it always will be. I'll probably die here, just as I was born here. If they ever let me die… that is.

"Foxy? You okay?" I heard Chica call to me. I looked up, seeing that worried look on her face that she always has when one of us seemed distressed. That face used to make me feel warm and welcome, but some things change when the people that wear those faces change too…

"I'm fine" I lied, seeing as how not telling her would cause less problems than telling her would. Her face tightened, seeing how embarrassing the situation was, I assumed.

"You jest… ha… sorry… I'm a bit tense." She said, sitting down next to me on the stage. I felt the air around us stagnant with awkwardness, which I was all too familiar with. I started scratching my chest, my uncomfortableness obvious. "So… uh… Foxy… I've been wondering... " she started. I gulped.

I knew it, she did still like me, she never did get over me. What would I tell her? What would she think if I told her I still loved mangle, a girl I hadn't seen in over… well… so many years. What would she think of me? I still liked Chica… but… not the way she would want.

"Y-yeah?" I said anyway, uneasiness clear in my tone. She sighed, taking in a deep breath. Here it comes.

"I think Freddy loves Bonnie." She said, her face contorting into a deeply worried look. I blinked. What?

"Um…"

"Before you say anything, let's look at the facts. Bonnie and Freddy have, until late, been good friends. Better than that, really, best friends. They used to be inseparable. Until lately, that is… Bonnie is so angry and so easily upset, all because of what Freddy did. Bonnie was always so quick to make a judgement about someone, or even worse, make a hasty decision." She said, taking a quick break to catch her breath. I was not ready for this conversation on so many levels, I thought I would pass out. If only.

"Uh-" I began again.

"-and don't get me started on the fact that Bonnie has been acting extremely stange lately, which we already know. Did you know, that the first night that Freddy, Bonnie and I woke up in that storage building, that he ripped out his own voice box? He shattered it in his hand so he wouldn't have to talk to us. His body was so broken… and he got so mad… I think he cracked. He's not the Bonnie we used to know."

"Chica, why are you telling me this now? What made you hold this back? You sound like you're rehearsing for a drama play in which you play the protective older sibling of an escaped convict or madman." I sighed, not making the matter any better. I couldn't tell if she was happy for Freddy loving Bonnie, or if she was just dying to throw out gossip to me. She normally vented to Freddy, which was why I wasn't-

That was it. "Y-you… you love Freddy, don't you!?" I said, making her flinch. She widened her eyes, dropping her plastic pink cupcake on the stage. She threw her arms around me, making me jump nearly out of my suit.

"YES! YES I DO!" She cried into my shoulder. It all made since. She couldn't rant to Freddy about this, because it was about her and Freddy and Bonnie. If Freddy loved Bonnie… then there was no room for her. She was always with them, Freddy and Bonnie and Chica, the main three. Even if I never existed, this place would have been about those three on that stage. I felt my chest harden as I decided what to say to the crying chicken in my arms.

All I could do was pat her back as soft sobs of purely distressed girl drowned out throughout my quiet cove.

* * *

I could hear a soft buzzing noise in the distance… but it didn't matter to me. The only thing that mattered to me was... well… I was unsure, really. As the days passed, so did my patience for everything. No ghost showed up to me. I grabbed Toy Bonnie's head again, hoping for a response, but no one answered my call. I even called out to Freddy one desperate afternoon, as to what I should do. It was like being alone inside a crowd of people who were too busy to notice you.

I slowly walked the halls, desperate for an answer to my burning questions. I had so many, more than I could list. Who was I, Really? Why did I know so much, yet know nearly nothing? Why could I not recall my life before this point?

Fazbear frights kept up it's name. The walls were greenish, with papers and drawings covering each wall like a bad wallpaper. Each picture was from different children, from a time I could not recall… like all my other memories. I assumed some were older than others, as color fades with age, as it does with buildings or even me. Along with the creepy drawings, many of the lighting fixtures would send chills up my spine every time I saw them. They were normally just bad lights on the ceiling or upper walls, but some were either heads or full bodies of animatronics. There was Chica head, Foxy one… all sorts…

One thing in particular stood out to me, though. A purple bunny, with light shining from an eye hole. Why this one seemed more important to me… I had no Idea. It sort of looked like me, with it's bunny like form… it's ears were missing, though, and so were its arms and legs… but… For some reason, a full image of him comes to my mind as I look at his real, broken form. Perhaps the most frightening feature of this rabbit was this: I knew his name without thinking twice. "Bonnie."

Why did I know this? Was this important? It was the same name that Freddy and the others thought was my name. Just who exactly was this rabbit? And why did the others seem so upset with him? _"_ _Bonnie… you can't hide behind that face… or that suit… We know who you are… and we remember what you said, what you did… and it is NEVER going to be okay for you, ever."_

Those words gave me chills, even as I simply thought them. What if he thought I really was Bonnie? But I couldn't be Bonnie, because that was Bonnie on the display. Maybe, because we were similar… or because he just really had a grudge against him. _"You can't hide behind that face"_... that meant something, I was sure. Maybe… since I never told him my real name, that he thought I was someone else, someone I presumed he hated more than anything.

"Springtrap." I said, the name seeming to fit. I had springs all over my body… and something inside me that I knew had to be from… yes… Springtrap was perfect.

"Do you hear me? I'm SpringTrap! SPRINGTRAP! Not Bonnie, I don't care who Bonnie is or was, but I'M SPRINGTRAP!" I didn't care who heard me, I just need to believe it myself, make everyone that could hear me believe it. Maybe it didn't matter who you used to be, only what you were at the moment and time, where it matters. I am SpringTrap.

* * *

"Foxy, we should… we should stop with this game now…" Bonnie said to me, his eyes serious and his mouth ajar. I would do that for him, but it was simply not my call. Why did he want that, though? I figured that he would like the game, he loved it before… without the killing at least.

"Why Bonnie? Why do you want to stop playing the game?" I asked lightly. He sighed, sitting down next to me. He put his hands up to his head.

"Please just do this for me, please Foxy." He said. "I don't like it anymore. I don't."

"But Bonnie…" I said. "It's not my decision to stop the game. You have to talk to Freddy, we both know that. It was his decision to play this game, so it should be his to end it." I begged him to understand.

"Look… I cannot talk to him, I can't. I just… whenever I see him… I get so… confused. So mad. So upset. It would be easier for you to talk to him… please… you're the only one I can ask... " He said, standing up. His face told me that I either told Freddy, or he would do something to make Freddy stop without a more… direct path.

"Wait Bonnie…" I said quietly. He turned, his eyes drooping nearly as far as his limp ears. "I'll do it… for you... " I said, a smile tugging at his mouth. He walked back, hugging me awkwardly, his hand rubbing the stage before turning back around.

"That would be… nice… thanks Foxy." His voice was flat as he said it, but I could tell it was the nicest thing he had said in… a long, long time. I smiled too, even as he walked away. Maybe we had taken it too far. This whole fixing Bonnie thing. Maybe the person that needed fixing was… us. We hated change so much… and Freddy was such a big rock that making any changes… destroyed us so bad. Bonnie must be sick with the way things work… or it might be something deeper, but in the time we tried to make him go back to the way he was, that we-

Wait, he left something here on the stage. A note. It was very crudely written, much like the drawing of mangle I made. I could tell it was one of us that had written it. Bonnie… he wrote me a letter? Why?

I pulled it closer, looking around for anyone before opening it.

 _"'Thanks for your help Foxy, but I really need more that just this game to stop, I need you all to stop. You're a good friend, so I understand that you care about me. I wasn't going to leave this unless you agreed to talking to Freddy, but I don't even care about this game, I just wanted to see if you cared. But I do need you to talk to Freddy. About one thing. Why do you insist on changing me? I'm just one person. I need only one thing from you, and that is respect. I never get any from him… he acts like he cares, but I can see through it. It's not true caring… there's something behind that. Something deeper, something more meaningful. But… he won't tell me. It's been… god knows how long since I've first met him… since Rachel ever opened up my case to this very same building. Why won't he tell me what he really feels about me? If he hates me or not, I must know… well I needed to know… but it's too late now... " The note ended at "But it's too late now."_

What did he mean… by… too late...

"BONNIE!?" I screamed, standing up as quickly as I could, tumbling to stand on my unsteady feet. Freddy and Chica came running from the hallway they were on, each sharing a face of bewilderment.

"Foxy! What is it! Where's Bonnie!?" Freddy asked. My breathing hastened, my eyes blurring. Bonnie only wanted to know how Freddy felt, and I knew. Chica practically told me how Freddy felt. I knew it. I could have told him. He'd been gnawing on that for years… and I didn't even know. "Foxy?"

"It's Bonnie… he's… he's…"

We all froze as we heard a loud metal banging, like someone climbing up metal, on the roof above us. Our eyes widened in panic, and my feet turned into automatic mode. I bolted to the front, my legs flying wildly. I heard Chica and Freddy behind me, my shock and disgust with myself pounding in my ears. I had to stop Bonnie… before…

I made it to the roof. Bonnie had already climbed the ladder up to the Freddy Fazbear sign, a good twenty, thirty feet above the street. He sighed as we walked onto the roof, just below him. He turned to look at me, with a frown that could only be described as… sickeningly forlorn. I tried to run to the ladder as fast as I could.

But... I wasn't fast enough. He edged off the roof, an audible crash of splitting plastic and snapping metal as his limp body made contact with the ground.

I think I'm mistaken, but... I swore, that just behind me and the others, while I had run to climb up the ladder to stop him from jumping…

I heard someone laughing.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Oops, It appears that this has gotten a wee bit dark. And I might have left it at a cliff hanger too, but I cannot begin to tell you how AMAZING THIS WAS TO WRITE. I took a break from Playing World Of Warcraft to write this, and let me tell you there are no regrets for me. This is a beautiful chapter, even if others might not think so, I loved this and I hope you do too. The next chapter will be coming soon, and I'll clear up more things, since this one added more mystery that it solved :O

Anyways, let me know what you thought in the reviews! I LOVE feedback, and I love seeing how you guys react to the confusing story I've created :3 Have a great day, and see you later!

 **SIDE NOTE-** For those who noticed that I didn't put a song or anything in the last chapter (Or this one if you very sneakily read ahead) it is because I was too lazy both times :P I will continue to put them in when I get back into the swing of this writing thing. Do you know what months of no writing does to you? Nothing, which why I am so lazy.


End file.
